The Original High School Days
by ChrisMSMB
Summary: For the third time, HSD is back and here to stay! All the craziness that once was has returned like never before! Follow Chris the Blastoise as he tries to last the never ending days of high school and all the mishaps that come along with it!
1. Day 1-1

_**Once again, for the third and final time, here is HSD - The way it was meant to be. :P**_

_**ReSchooled is awesome because I really like it, but it just goes to show that I can't just plaster the title onto a different story, have some of the characters in it, and then just completely take it into left field. It did not live up to what I wished for, but things like that happen I guess. :P**_

_**I actually lied, apparently. I remember only posting 27 chapters before I killed the story, but there are actually up to 29 chapters including the elusive, almost completed chapter 30. Not really important right now, but you get the gist of it. :P**_

_**One important note I would like to point out is that the only thing I am doing is fixing errors and adding more detail. I will not change any of the story up until chapter 29, so anyone who is reading this and wants to stay just let me know. If not, then by chapter 30 you may not be appearing much longer. :P**_

_**So with that aside, the disclaimer goes as follows: I do not own Michael the Cubone, Yorkie, Nintendo, or Sega anything. There's just me, but even that is to a certain extent. :P**_

**High School Days**

**Chapter 1: The First Day; First Block**

And then we saw it: The building in which we were looking for. Many kids of all species and ages were heading in and out of it. I was getting pretty excited myself, but my brother on the other hand...

"Come on, Michael. It will be great," I urged him. I was a little bit nervous, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

He only let out an unfeeling sigh, "Whatever you say, Christopher."

I just rolled my eyes at my Cubone brother, "Oh, brother."

"Yes?"

Michael is a Pokemon that goes by the name of Cubone. He always feels lonely and I can never guess why. My name is Christopher, or Chris the Blastoise. You may be wondering how a Cubone and Blastoise are related as brothers and well... I don't even know the answer to that. Heck, I don't even know who our parents are. I was only a mere Squirtle when I could start remembering things and Michael happened to be just an egg at the time. We were all alone and with no sense of direction. We've been traveling together since then until we made our along a cliff called Sharpedo Bluff. It obviously looked like a Sharpedo hanging over the cliff, but the view of the ocean was fantastic. The decision to attend this school was solely based on my idea. We already got a general idea of the world because we traveled so much, but it wouldn't hurt to learn a little more, right? Plus, I felt Michael needed a little more outside friends that didn't always include me.

Realistically speaking, we both needed some outside interactions.

* * *

><p>"So what classes do you have?"<p>

Michael looked down on a single sheet of white paper in his hand, obviously his schedule, "Well, I got English I first block. Algebra I second block, Biology third block, and Gym for the last block."

"Really," I asked astonishingly, "I have the same schedule as you do."

"Oh whoopee," he said sarcastically. "I get to spend more time with my big brother like I don't outside of school."

I whacked him upside his skull, "You annoy me sometimes, you know that?!"

When I turned around to go to class, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I turned around and looked at my short brother who was holding his favorite bone club. I gave him a death stare, but he only smirked, "Karma."

**First Block: English I**

"Welcome class to English I. I am your teacher: Misstar."

The pink Star Spirit gave a wink, in which made some boys blush [including me]. "Today, I'd like you all to get acquainted with each other. So feel free to mingle with one another or get to explore the classroom. But don't wander out the classroom and no rough housing please." With that closing statement, the teacher left us to do almost whatever our hearts desired.

"So two hours to blow," I said. "I wonder who we should mingle with?"

We looked around, the rest of the peers were already talking and playing with games with someone else. I could deduce that most of these students must of already known each other from other places since most were just carrying on with casual conversations or telling each other personal secrets. It looked like a lot small groups in the room though.

"I hate cliques," I grumbled. "Hey Michael, do you..." He wasn't paying attention. His attention was focused on someone else. I looked toward his gaze. He was staring at a distant girl. If I wasn't mistaken the girl was another Pokemon like us: A Kirlia. She was sitting alone reading what looked like a terribly long book. A squinting with my eyes determined that she was reading the dictionary! I guess that's a typical psychic Pokemon for you: Always in pursuit of knowledge.

This was great news, however. I wanted to come here to have Michael expand his relationship with others and already he found someone he took an interest in. I nudged him, causing him to jump. "Go talk to her, bro."

He looked at me as if I was stupid, "I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Suit yourself." I looked back at the Kirlia girl. She was still into her dictionary, but through her so called 'reading, 'I could tell she was focused my brother more than her book. I found this quite intriguing. Kirlias are able to sense the emotions of others. It made me wonder if Michael had strong emotions for... Heh heh. As much as I would like to help, I would let him do this himself. No way I was going to mess this up for him like this one time I tried to get him and a Gothorita together.

I got up and decided to first explore the classroom bookshelf. There was quite a number of books to look at; "The Legendary Starfy," the "Kirby and the Crystal Shards," "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door," and a lot of others. I was a little captivated by the selection and didn't notice when someone was trying to get my attention.

"Excuse me."

I turned around and met a girl, she was a girl that had purple hair with electric green strands running her and there. She had a purple tee-shirt and blue jeans; she also had electric earrings.

"Oh, sorry if I'm in your way." I moved to the side to let her through to the spot of the bookshelf she desired.

"Thank you," she said politely, observing me with curious eyes. "Are you new here?"

I nodded. "Yep, I recently moved here with my brother from Kanto. We live off a cliff here not too far away from here." I motioned to my brother, who had the guts to talk to that Kirlia girl finally. I was actually quite proud of him.

"He's so small," she stated correctly. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Christopher and my brother's name is Michael."

"Pleased to meet you, Christopher. My name is Yorkie."

"Yorkie, huh," I mused, "Do you happen to like Yorkies too?"

And so, for the rest of the remaining time I chatted with Yorkie. I learned she likes to play sports and happens to be an accomplished writer. She is the author of a story called 'Tangle', probably her best rated story to this very day.

Then, the time came when the dismissal bell rang.

"So, what's your next class?" I asked.

Looking at her schedule, she replied, "My next class is Algebra I."

"Me too." Now I won't feel so alone with just Michael!

"Really? That's pretty neat."

"Okay, I'll meet you later," I waved to her.

"Okay Chris, see you in the next class. Bye," Yorkie said.

"Bye."

I walked back to my desk and grabbed my stuff. I looked around for Michael, but he was nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off. He was probably with that Kirlia girl. I'd see him in the next class anyway. Then I will be able to pester him with pressing questions about his new love life. That will be fun.

I said goodbye to the teacher and headed out. The moment I did, someone rudely bumped into me.

"Ouch," I complained. "Watch where you are going!"

"Sorry, sorry."

I looked at the person who bumped into me, it was a boy. He had very fine straight, with a curled tip of blond hair, a yellow and orange striped T-shirt and blue shorts. He had such an innocent face that one couldn't stay mad at him, like me.

"Hey, it's alright," I said as I helped him up.

"Get out my way, loser!"

The boy looked behind himself and gave a look of horror; so did everyone else around the commotion, apparently. The person he was looking at is fat. He had a yellow hat with a W on it. He had some crooked, awkward pink nose along with a zig-zag mustache. He also was wearing a yellow shirt, purple overalls, and some weird crooked green elf-like shoes.

"Oh no, he found me," the boy cried, taking refuge behind me.

The fat yellow man then was then in front of me, trying to look as intimidating as he could possibly be. I could see why people would be frightened of him, but I was more frightened of how much he smelled. "You!" He pointed at me. "Get out my way!"

I was pretty ticked that I was getting ordered around without knowing who in the whole wide world this person was.

"Um, are you talking to me?" I asked like some kind of smartypants.

That kind of upset him, and by upset I mean frustrated beyond belief, "Who else would the great and magnificent Wario be talking to, fat lard?!"

Now I was getting pretty ticked myself. I loathed being called fat just because my shell makes me look big. I'm not fat! the shell just makes me look big! "Okay, look here, Wario! You think you are so bad, calling me fat! Do you ever look at yourself?"

This made him flare up. "FAT? THIS ALL MUSCLE, LOSER!"

"REALLY, ALL I SEE IS RUBBER ARMS, BUBBLE BUTT!"

"BUBBLE BUTT? GRRR... I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"Ahem."

The two of us stopped bickering and came face-to-face with a crocodile with a pair of headphones over his ears. He had a shiny sheriff-looking badge and...

Uh-oh...

"Mr. Wario and Mr. Christopher, go to the principal's office."

"But," Wario started.

"No buts. Go."

Reluctantly, Wario and I made our way through the crowd of students that had formed when Wario and I were about to start a fight.

"Alright, get to class people. Move it, the bell is about to ring." I had a sinking feeling that crocodile was a school dean, and I was right.

Wario grumbled in his thoughts, "Stupid turtle. Got in my of catching Lucas, and then Vector ruined everything!"

I, on the other hand, could not believe this. I'm already being sent to the principal's office! On my first day!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I proudly present the return of HSD, back and better than before. Ciao! :P<strong>_


	2. Day 1-2

_**And now introducing...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the idea of me. I also don't own Yorkie, Sheri, Michael, or Zeena; they belong their respective owners.**_

**Chapter 2: The First Day; Second Block in the Principle's Office**

We looked at each other in anger, awaiting for our judgment to be made by the school principal. Instead of looking at his annoying face, I decided to look around the room. It was a small room with a small plant on all four corners of the room. Besides me and Wario, there are three others in the room. One of them is a rabbit. She has a pleasant nature about her, always giving a warm smile. I think her name is Vanilla or something and she is the secretary of the school. The other one is Vector, obviously trying to put the smooth moves on Ms. Vanilla. I couldn't really tell if it was working or not, but I didn't really care. Most of my attention was focused on the last one other in the room: A human. From what I can tell; she has long dark brown hair and she looked about medium height I would say. She looked slim, but not bony. I could not really tell you what her eye color is like because her hair was covering them, but they do look like dark silver. What really jumped out from her was the silver locket around her neck, it is shaped like an eye. I was a little curious about her; she seemed so... Mysterious. It kind of attracted me. I mentally slapped myself, what was I thinking?! There was no way... Her and I...

The phone rang on Ms. Vanilla's desk in which disturbed my thoughts. After she hung up the phone, she ever so politely beckoned Wario and I into the principal's office. We complied and did as we were told, but I looked at the mysterious girl one last time. There was something about her that captivated me and I couldn't put my finger on it. Then, she looked at me. I kind of freaked out and turned the other direction. I could have sworn I heard a soft giggle, but I think my head was playing tricks on me.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while I was receiving my sentence, class started.<p>

Yorkie looked around, "Hey, where's Chris? "Michael, do you know where your brother is?"

He only shrugged, "Nope." Michael turned around to daydream when he suddenly turned around back to Yorkie, "Can I ask how you know me?"

"Oh well, your brother told me your name," she replied a little embarrassed, "Sorry if I creeped you out or anything."

Michael gave a simple nod and turned around once more in his seat to continue doing whatever he was doing.

"Eh, I guess he is not much of a talker."

"HUMANS AND ANIMALS ALIKE SETTLE DOWN PLEASE," The math teacher called out. "I'D LIKE TO FORMALLY INTRODUCE YOU ALL INTO ALGEBRA I. I AM YOUR TEACHER: R.O.B."

The students looked at their math teacher in awe since they realized that their math teacher was actually a robot. Murmurs started to be heard.

R.O.B studied the class, "I REALLY DO NOT WANT TO START THE LESSON TODAY, SO COMMUNICATE WITH EACH OTHER UNTIL CLASS IS OVER."

And just like that, the kids were given a free period. Again.

"Cool," someone said. "Nothing beats a school day better than free periods!"

"Yeah," Yorkie agreed, "But where is Chris? I hope he isn't in any kind of trouble."

* * *

><p>Back in the principle's office, Wario and I just stared at our school principle as he paced back and forth. He was an old toad, covered in mostly brown. He used a cane to pace back and forth. His name is Toadsworth.<p>

"Now tell me Masters Wario and Christopher, why would you two provoke a fight in my school?"

"Well, it went like this," Wario started, "As I was walking to class, HE," motioning to me, "Decided to pick a fight with me just because I was 'fat!' So, I told him that it was all muscle, and he laughed at me! Laughed! So we began arguing and he then he started to call me names! I really wanted to punch him on the spot, but as you know, I kept my cool and didn't punch him; however, he, as the delinquent he is, kept on calling me names. I would have lost my temper if Vector had not showed up and stopped the arguing."

Wario looked at Toadsworth, satisfied with his story. They both stared at each other in silence... Until I couldn't take it anymore. I've been holding my breath for some time and couldn't hold back the laughter that was building up. It was just that... Wario's story was hilarious! So there I was, laughing my shell off (not really) and found myself rolling on the floor. I looked like a total idiot! But, I wasn't the only one laughing, pretty soon even Toadsworth was laughing, so hard that he was pounding his desk and accidentally pressed the intercom button.

* * *

><p>Laughter was heard throughout the classroom.<p>

"What in the world," someone questioned.

"I think the someone is laughing," Michael stating the obvious.

"Is that the principle," Yorkie inquired.

After a while, the laughter subsided and the principle began to speak, "Ho ho, Wario what will you come up with next?"

"It was the truth," Wario lied proudly.

Yorkie sighed, "That Wario is always a trouble-maker, just like his friends."

"Ah yes, the truth. Last time I checked, you have not told me the truth since... Well you never told me the truth."

The classroom began chuckling and giggling, even R.O.B was chuckling in his own robotic way.

"Master Wario, I do not even to ask Master Christopher his side of the story. Do you know why?"

"Well, now we know where my brother is," Michael retorted.

Wario paused for a moment before speaking, "Is it because I always tell the truth?" Everybody laughed hard, along with the rest of the class. Wario tries so hard to lie out of everything that he doesn't even know that no one was buying into his story.

"Wario is such a dummy sometimes."

"Most of the time," Yorkie corrected.

"It is because Master Wario, that you always lie. Therefore, I will see you in after school detention. As for Master Christopher, you are free to leave."

"Arghhhhhh," Wario shouted, "I don't believe this! See if I do come to your stupid detention!" He got up and headed for the door, but not without final words. "You watch your back, you loser!" He pointed two fingers to his eyes than those same two fingers to my eyes and left.

Then the bell rung, signaling that second block was over and it was lunch time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nostalgia anyone? This is probably one of my favorite chapters. Ciao! :P<em>**


	3. Day 1-L

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the idea of me. I also don't own Yorkie, Sheri, Michael, Zeena, or Ace; they belong their respective owners.**_

**Chapter 3: The First Day; Lunch Time**

I exited the principal's office and waved goodbye to both Toadsworth and Vanilla. This is probably the best time of the entire school day. Sure a typical school day is only eight hours long, but this school is ten hours long each day, as lunch lasts as long as an entire class block.

One really cool thing about lunch time is that the whole school was your cafeteria. Anyone could eat and chat anywhere in the school... Which also sucked because now I had to search the entire school for my good, newfound buddy, Yorkie.

Only a few short minutes had passed by and somehow my search took me outside. I still could not spot anybody. I stopped to think that perhaps they were at the football field. Yorkie does, after all, like sports and I would assume she was going to be around here somewhere. Michael would also most likely be with them too, hopefully he acquainted enough with her to actually want to be around Yorkie. However, if I know anything about my brother, he most likely did not, considering that he thinks he's some sort of loner.

Amidst all that pondering, I happened to stumble onto the football field. I checked around for them and found no one. This place was actually more deserted than I imagined it would be. Annoyed, I began to wonder where to look next. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps of someone coming closer and closer to me still. It sounded like angry stomping, too, and lots of it.

"Hello, loser."

* * *

><p>Yorkie and Michael, surprisingly, were sitting in the cafeteria. Michael was busy drawing in a notebook while Yorkie bit into an apple and then just started staring into empty space.<p>

"It's lunch time and my stupid brother can't even think to look inside the cafeteria," Michael said.

"You call your brother stupid?" Yorkie asked.

"Believe me, we call each other names all the time. Stupid is just mild. We have a very 'colorful' vocabulary when agitated." He smirked. "Good times."

Yorkie shifted a little in her seat. "But still, don't you ever wonder where he could be? Doesn't it worry you?"

Michael took a moment of his time to ponder the question. "No, not really. He can take of himself in school, at least."

Yorkie sighed, "You two sure have a unique brotherly bond." She took another bite of her apple. "Still, I hope he did not run into any more trouble."

* * *

><p>The irony of it all.<p>

Wario was indeed a troublemaker, because I was staring right in his face.

"So loser, are you ready to settle this mayo-to-mano?"

I was more than happy to! He has been getting on my nerves for a while now.

I wasn't expecting company to come along however. Two people (Rather a person and a... thing) appeared from behind the bleachers. One was a tall, near-skeletal person who sported a V-shaped, thin mustache. He wore gray overalls and a purple shirt. To top it all off, he wore a matching purple hat with an upside-down L on it. The other thing looked like a huge Piranha Plant with polka-dotted briefs on... Well, they looked like briefs.

Wario grinned. "Meet my gang: Waluigi and Petey Piranha. Guys, say hello to the biggest loser in the school."

Petey Piranha flapped his arms and started roaring something unintelligibly, I couldn't tell honestly. Waluigi snickered. "Why waste time saying hello to the loser if we could just rough him up right now?"

Wario laughed. "That's a great idea, as always! I always have great ideas!"

"But I thought of it!"

"Stop whining Waluigi and let's rough the loser up!" Ignoring Waluigi's grumbles of defeat, the gang stepped forward and I stepped backwards. I don't know what he calls it, but this is definitely not what I call 'mayo-to-mano.' This was going to be rough on my part.

Out of nowhere, a water balloon comes crashing down on Wario, knocking him down.

"Grrr... Who did that?!"

The response he received was a shower of water balloons raining down on him and his gang.

"Aw shucks, this is dry-clean only," Waluigi exclaimed.

"Just move it already," Wario bellowed. "I'll get you next time loser!" The gang quickly retreated from the raining water balloon assault.

I stretched, feeling pretty good that I wasn't going to get clobbered today.

"Thank you," I shouted to whoever helped me out the little pickle I was in.

"No problem." From the bushes appeared two figures. One of them I easily recognized as the Pokemon: a Bayleef. The other one looked like a white tiger with a scorpion's tail. She was also a little big-eyed and wore pink boots.

"And who, may I ask, are my heroes?" I asked playfully.

The Bayleef Pokemon smiled. "Well, my name is Ace and this is my good friend, Sheri."

I spent some of my lunch block befriending with Sheri and Ace. Ace is quick-tempered and likes to listen to Guilty Gear OST on his Ipod. He is, however, very friendly. Sheri also has a temper, but not as much of a temper as Ace. She is also a very determined girl who is able to stand her ground against bullies. Like Yorkie, they are both very accomplished writers: "Birdo's Beautiful B'Day Surprise" is one of Sheri's best, and "Mario's Red Hot Rumble" is one of Ace's most interesting books.

My stomach growled. I had totally forgotten I hadn't eaten at all yet.

Sheri laughed. "Hungry much?"

Then Ace's stomach growled. "Very."

As we walked away from the field, I had to ask the question that was on my mind. "So how did you two know that Wario was going to cause a ruckus?"

Sheri looked at Ace questioningly. "Well, we didn't know at first."

"Really?"

Ace nodded. "Yep, a girl came up to us claiming that something was going to occur at the football field."

"She also mentioned bullies and I couldn't live with myself if I let bullies hurt more people," Sheri added.

"A girl?" My interest piqued a little. "What did she look like?"

"She had long dark brown hair and she looked about medium height. I couldn't tell you who she was since her eyes were covered by her hair. She did have a silver eye locket, if anything stood out from her."

The minute I heard about the locket, I knew exactly who they were talking about. It was the same girl that I saw in Vanilla's office and my heart, for some reason, began beating faster in my chest. Why do I always feel this way? I do not even know her name! It was proving very difficult completely rid myself of the feeling. I made a mental note to thank her the next time I saw her; for now, food is calling me.

Perhaps, if I turned around, even for a brief moment, I could have thanked her as she just observed us walking off.

* * *

><p>"...And so I said, Get a room!" Instantly, everyone around the lunch table, which only included Yorkie and Michael, burst into laughter.<p>

"Finally found you two." The two of them looked up to the direction of the noise and found it to be my voice, along with my two buddies: Sheri and Ace.

"Finally Chris," Michael exclaimed. "Decided to make some new friends, eh?"

So, for the rest of lunch, Yorkie and Michael became acquainted with Sheri and Ace.

Then, of course, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch time. My next class is Biology I. Fortunately, Sheri, Ace, Yorkie, and Michael had the same class too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I may or may not need everyone's old profile again. For the most part, I can gather enough information about everyone from the story; however, it would probably be beneficial if I had something more to go off from.<strong>_

_**Anyway, another chapter done. Going to work on the next. Ciao! :P**_


	4. Day 1-3

**_Disclaimer: The same as always. :P_  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: The First Day; Third Block**

"Ah, welcome subjects... I mean students! This is Biology I and I am your teacher: Iggy von Koopa."

The class, from which I could see did not include much students, stared at the 'teacher' in disbelief.

"How are you the teacher?" Sheri asked. The question that begged for an answer.

Iggy adjusted his weird swirly glasses (In a way, the glasses were pretty cool). "Ah good question... Mystical being." I think Sheri was offended, but she kept quiet. "This is also a class I'm taking." That made no sense, whatsoever.

"Care to explain?" Yorkie asked.

Iggy thought for a moment before responding. "WELLLLL," he started in a creepy, yet funny way (Don't ask me how). "For my third block class it's an elective -you know something like an non-academic class." Everyone nodded in agreement. "My dream is to be a science teacher when I grow up! So this would be helpful for my future. Hehehehe."

"I never knew this school had classes like that," Michael commented.

"That seems cool and all, but do you think that having a teacher our age is..." Ace trailed off, unsure of how to make his comment sound more nicer.

"Awkward," I finished for him. It was probably the nicest way to put it.

"Yeah... I mean he is a freshman like us. So, how would he know anything about Biology?"

"Quite simple really," someone called out. Our direction diverted toward the origin of the sound, and there standing at the door is a rather old man. He looked like some kind of professor. He had blue, slightly-swirled glasses and a bald head with what looked like a single strand of white hair in the middle. He also appeared rather on the short side compared to Iggy. "Iggy von Koopa has already taken high school courses of Biology during his middle school years, therefore, qualifying himself to take an elective only given to juniors and seniors. What he did not tell you was that he is my aide, not the teacher. I am Professor E. Gadd, the actual teacher."

Iggy beamed and laughed. He had a weird laugh, but it was funny. Honestly, it was probably more difficult to dislike the Koopa rather than like.

"Is this really all who are in this class?" Just by glancing, anyone could tell there were maybe ten students in the room and that also included Iggy.

Iggy checked the attendance with the old professor guy trailing to the desk. "Nope. Apparently, there is still more to come, Professor."

E. Gadd inspected the roster too. "So the number of students in this class are 22, yet we only have 10..." His attention turned to the only ten students in the class. "Well, the fact that only ten showed up means I cannot start a lesson. Go on youngsters get to know one another. Don't be shy." He turned his attention back to the roster. "We seem to be missing Mario, Yoshi, Birdo, Pauline, Sonic, Bowser...

I didn't care to hear the rest of the names so I took a look at the other students in the room. Two of them looked similar to Iggy. One of them had blue hair, the other one had rainbow colored hair, and both hair styles appeared to look like radical, long mohawks. Both appeared to be shorter than Iggy, no glasses on either of them, and the Koopa with rainbow colored hair seemed to like star-spotted, bouncy balls. Another student turned out to be a purple chameleon. Aside from sitting quietly, I had nothing else much to say about him. Another student was that Kirlia girl my brother had a crush on, and the last student was... The girl I saw back at the principal's office.

Do you know what I despise to some point? My own heart because it acts all on its own. Here I am sitting around my dearest new friends, except Michael because he was already conversing with that Kirlia girl, and my heart wants to skip around in its place. I wished I had a manual for this organ so someone could explain to me why I feel this way.

At least to my benefit, the two koopas who resembled Iggy came up to me and my three friends.

"Um hi," said the shorter rainbow colored Koopa.

"Sup," said Ace over his Ipod, probably listening to Guilty Gear OS again.

"Hello," Sheri replied in her usual polite way.

"Hi," Yorkie said. "You are so cute!" She quickly covered her mouth after that absolutely random comment.

The short rainbow-haired koopa blushed, while the taller blue-haired one spoke. "You always hog all the attention, don't you?"

"It's not my fault! Ladies can't resist me!"

"Yeah, I know. It's the same with you and Iggy. You would be like him and say that it's all in the genes?"

"Did I hear my name," Iggy interrupted.

For some time, us four became acquainted with the three brothers: Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy. We even got acquainted with Espio, the purple chameleon, who took some kind of interest in Sheri.

I decided to leave my old and new friends to mingle with each other while I go and talk to that girl... Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?

I had to get rid of this feeling before I eventually talk to her. The last thing I wanted to do was stutter my words or worse, embarrass myself. I was okay making a fool of myself to appeal to others, but if I did that to her... Well, I think I just couldn't live with it. I decided the best way to calm myself would be to snoop in on my brother. I strolled over to him and Kirlia, they seemed to be doing some kind of activity together. They had colored pencils in their hands and drew stuff with it on the same sheet of paper - my brother on one side and Kirlia on the opposite. Currently on the paper was a flower, a pink rose with a rainbow stem. Honestly, it was good. I mean, really good.

"It's breathtaking, isn't not Michael," Kirlia asked in a rather sweet voice.

"Yeah it is," Michael replied quietly as he admired the drawing.

"It is something," I pitched in. "Of course, I know Michael is already a great artist, but you two together make a masterpiece!" I was quite proud of my mini-speech.

Michael reached to pick up the paper, but failed to also notice that Kirlia was also reaching for it. They both picked the paper up, looked at each other, laughed, and then looked the other way, blushing all the while. How romantically cute, it's things like this that I wish...

"Ah, that is a lovely flower you two made."

That voice rang inside my head. It was like a beautiful melody coupled with the sweet sound of music. If my heart could pound in my chest any harder, then it had done so already. Did I dare to look? Heck no, but my eyes refused to obey. I couldn't resist. It calmed me, to a certain point, to just gaze at her, almost like if I were gazing at the stars. The stars is rather beautiful at night and one of my favorite hobbies was staring at the stars...

She looked at me and my heart continued on its little joy ride inside my chest. I felt ripping it out just so I could at least try and have a decent conversation with her. Of course realistically, I couldn't do that but it was still a nice thought. Whether out of pain or not, I put my hand over my chest.

"Is something wrong," she asked.

"No," I said quickly. "It's just congestion."

She laughed, it was a very cute laugh. "Congestion is a symptom for the nose last time I checked."

Fantastic! I have a hopeless heart and a useless brain that wasn't thinking straight! What's next, a run-off-the-mill mouth?

"Right, of course! I... Uh... Yeah... I knew that... I think." Right on cue.

The bell finally rang after all this time! Thank goodness! I had an instinct to run out the door, but I couldn't just leave so abruptly.

She spoke first. "Well, it was nice to meet you Christopher."

"You knew my name?" My heart began skipping again. It was just one of those amazing moments.

She nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

"Wait, I don't know your name!"

She turned and faced my direction. She stood there for a brief moment, as if debating on whether or not to tell me. "Zeena." Then, she left the classroom.

Zeena... What a beautiful name (There goes my useless brain again)!

I didn't even notice that Yorkie was close to me. How long was she there? "So... You talk to her?"

I politely nodded. "Yep." That was all I could muster in my current affairs.

"Seems like it went well." She snickered. "Well, Sheri and Ace left with everyone else on their way to their next classes." She then gave me a sinister smile look. "Did you like your conversation with her?"

"What do you mean?" I blurted out, showing a hint of red - Which along with my face color made purple.

"I noticed you were acting... A bit unusual for a while there buddy." She grinned. Obviously, she was enjoying these pressing questions and observations. I was not.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." I quickly retaliated as I stormed out the door.

"I know you do."

"I know you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."


	5. Day 1-4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the idea of me and my brother. I also don't own Yorkie, Sheri, Zeena, Ace, nor Wonder; they belong their respective owners._**

**Chapter 5: The First Day; The Last Block**

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the last class: Gym class.

"I hate gym class," Michael said under his breath.

"Yeah I know. Tell me something I don't know," I said sarcastically.

"If I was taller, I'd Bone Club you more often."

"...Wow, that is definitely something I didn't know." I felt pain on my head again.

"It doesn't mean I won't throw it," he said smiling. I made a mental note to get my revenge later because our... Teacher[?] was starting to speak. "Ook ook ook!"

What in the world?

"Donkey Kong! Speak in clear sentences!" An ape, a much older one with a long gray beard, came to whacked Donkey Kong with his wooden cane.

"Ouch! Okay Dad, sorry! Anyway, I am Donkey Kong - your gym teacher. This is my Dad, Cranky Kong - the gym administrator."

Everyone remained silent, except for me. I laughed so hard that I had tears running down my eyes.

"You, blue turtle Pokemon, why are you laughing?" Cranky Kong inquired.

"Because you have the funniest name ever!"

I personally think that he didn't take it very well. "Well youngster... What is your name?"

"Christopher."

"Christopher... Well, care to put your money where your mouth is?"

This certainly caught my attention. "What do you mean?"

He gave a smirk. "I mean, do you dare to challenge me to a baseball game?"

I smirked too. "You're on!" I had to wonder just how good he really is. The old ape is, you know, old so he couldn't be that good... Right?

"Okay sonny, round up nine others in one hour and meet me on the field." He limped slowly away.

It wasn't long before Donkey Kong was in my face. "You got spunk, Christopher."

"Thanks, Donkey Kong."

"Call me DK. It's short and easy."

"Okay DK, want to be on my team?"

DK chuckled. "Nah, I'm going on the winning side."

"What do you mean, the winning side?" I asked a little agitated.

DK chuckled again. "My Dad may be old, but he certainly can still play. Right now he should be..."

The intercom suddenly buzzed to life. Then, the principle's voice was heard, "Attention all staff and students. If you would like, there will be a baseball game on the field in exactly fifty-eight minutes. Anyone wishing to attend may come. The two team captains will be Cranky Kong and Christopher. That is all." The intercom went silent once more.

DK chuckled at me again for the third time. "Now I'm sure you're in for it."

"What? Why?"

"Toadsworth has been in the same spot you were in when he was in high school. At that time, he was the only one who matched my Dad's skills. They may be good - really good- but don't worry, they are still defeat-able. If you are able to manage that."

"Why is me calling out your Dad such a big deal?"

"Nobody challenged him in years and he's a bit of a legend here. Well, see you on the field." Donkey Kong then went on his way.

Now I'm left there feeling excited, nervous, and a little scared about what I just got myself into. I wished somebody would of told me these things before I opened my mouth. If I lost, I would be the laughing stock of the school and I didn't want that to happen. It couldn't be helped in any way. I had to round up eight other players for my team, but who? I wasn't sure if I could find Sheri, Ace, or Yorkie in time before the game and Zeena doesn't look like one who would play baseball...

I turned around. Hope started to surface a little inside me. "Hey Michael..."

He broke my sentence however. "Count me out." And now the little hope I had welling inside me vanished.

"What? Why?"

"I don't care for sports, let alone having others watch me."

"Ugh, sometimes you are so useless!"

"Whatever, Krissy Boy." He walked away.

I was boiling mad at him. Sometimes we get on each others' nerves a little too hard, but, I couldn't dwell on my anger too much. I had to build a team together and fast. Time was running out and I had very little time to organize myself.

"You're in a real pickle, aren't ya?" This was a new, unfamiliar voice I never heard of. When I made the slow, over dramatic to find out who spoke to me, all thoughts of the baseball game suddenly became obsolete. A girl, a Dragon Koopa girl to be exact, was the one who was talking to me. And not only that, she was pretty. So pretty that I was not paying attention, lost my balance, and fell forward. You just have to love those first impressions. At least it got the people in the gymnasium in a good mood. I struggled up, completely embarrassed, but at least she was kind enough to help me up, even though she was laughing along with everybody in my stupidity.

"So, you want to help me?" I managed to ask through my flustered state.

"Sure why not?" She sounded excited at the very least. "I love a good baseball game!"

I later found out that her name is Wonder. She has mocha brown hair with super light blond streaks running down it along with blue eyes. She wore a bit of make-up, had a purse with her, and she had a black, stripped ring on her left ring finger. Like pure usual, she too is an accomplished writer. "I'm Not A Princess," is one of her most well read and very exciting stories.

"Great," I exclaimed. "Okay I know three of my friends who are willing to play. Think you can find four others to help out?"

She gave an eager nod. "You bet. It'll be my pleasure."

Fifty minutes later, I was somehow able to find Yorkie, Sheri, and Ace. Still no sign of Wonder however, and I was getting pretty worried.

"So are all of you are up to this?"

"Let's do this," Yorkie's shouted in triumph.

"It will be a piece of cake," said a confident Ace.

Sheri gave us the thumbs-up. "We got this!"

Wonder arrived soon afterward. "Okay Chris, I have the rest of the team. This is one of my cousins: Bowser Jr., this is Daisy, Ness, and finally we have Dry Bones." I looked at out new team mates Wonder rounded up and smiled.

This was going to be good.

* * *

><p>The team was set and started to mingle with each other. I remained out the group to ponder the best way to defeat the so-called super team Cranky Kong had. I kept thinking when my eyes drifted over to Wonder. The same feeling I had when I first seen Zeena in Ms. Vanilla's office, was the same feeling I have right now. Why does my heart bound around again? Why can I not think straight? Why does she have to be cute? I could not be like this now, there is a game going on and... Oh shoot! The game! Quickly regaining my composure, I rounded up the team and went out to the baseball field. But my thoughts were still in disorder when I suddenly thought of Zeena! I really wanted to see her and I really wanted her to play baseball with me; but I could not find her anywhere. It sadden me a lot, but I hope she was at least watching and cheering me on. I dunno maybe she would reward me with a cake if I won. That sounds delicious... I shook my head violently. I needed to focus now!<p>

"And here they are folks," the announcer person, whom was Plum (I think), said. "The only person to challenge Cranky Kong in years: Give a shout-out to Christopher and his team... Uh hey what is the team name?" The crowd went into a murmur. Oops, I hadn't thought of that in the heat of things. Well now what?

"I guess Chris was too hyped up about the game to come up with a team name," Ace implied while sipping soda in which I have no idea where he got it from.

"Well, why don't we come up with one now?" Sheri suggested, "How about The Blue Streak?"

"No, I think someone else is called that," Yorkie said. "What is his name again... Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Actually his pen name is The Blue Blur," Ness corrected. "Why not Blues?"

"It sounds too lame," Dry Bones suggested. "Plus there is another person in this school named that and Chris is the only one on this team that is blue."

"You are a water type kind of Pokemon, right?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," I piped.

"So how about the Water Gunners," Bowser Jr. suggested.

The sudden hearing of that suggested name caused Ace to spit the soda out his mouth - right on Sheri - and some of us as well. He couldn't help it, he was either going to choke down on the soda or spit it out because he was laughing. "That is the funniest thing I ever heard of!" He continued to laugh until he realized that Sheri was giving him the death stare. "Sheri, how did you become wet?"

"Oh geez, I don't know... Maybe certain Pokemon should watch where they jet-spit their soda before laughing!"

"That's it," cried Plum from the announcer stand.

"What is it?" an irritated Sheri and ecstatic Ace asked.

"The perfect name for the team," Plum clarified. "Aqua Jets!" The name rang and sunk through the ears of everyone around them. Pretty soon they chanted the name and I had to admit it had a certain feel to it that I couldn't describe, but I liked it. "Give it up for the 'Aqua jets'!" That is quite the catchy name, I wonder who came up with it. Deep down, I probably thought it was Zeena... Maybe.

Cranky Kong and his team of eight others including: Toadsworth, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Funky Kong, Kiddy Kong, and Lanky Kong met us at the center of the field.

"You know, sonny," Cranky Kong started, "I'm actually surprised that you formed a team on such short notice."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Toadsworth and I may be old, but it does not mean that it will be an easy game. I'm more surprised you didn't run home crying to your mama!"

"Oh! Burn!"

"I figured as much," I replied as calmly and confident as I could. "But I am confident with my team and we're not losing to a bunch of old geezers like you!"

"Oh! Double burn!"

Cranky Kong smiled. "Those be fighting words, sonny. Very well, let's play ball!" The crowd went in an uproar. "This may be fun after all."

"It looks like the game is about to go underway," Plum stated. "It's the Aqua Jets versus the Cranky Kings! How do you think it will turn out, Paula?"

"I do not know, Plum. I'm rooting for both teams!"

"But the point of choosing a side is to root for them and not the other."

"I choose both sides. In the end, we are all winners!"

Plum rolled her eyes, "Anyway folks, it looks like the teams are finally ready to start with Cranky Kong up to bat first and Ness on the other team as the pitcher."

Ness charged up and threw a fast pitch toward Cranky Kong. Cranky Kong smirked and swung, using his star hit: Banana Burst. Bananas surrounded the ball as it made its way to the outfield. The bananas exploded in the infield and scattered about tripping everybody. When the ball finally reached the outfield, Dry Bones scooped it up and passed it to Ness. "There's more where that came from," Cranky Kong shouted in a cocky way as he stood on first base. It kind of angered me that he was taunting us but he had bragging rights. His star hit was something else, if the explosion did not get you, then the scattered bananas surely will. I was beginning to lose my confidence already, maybe I was in over my head... I got to stop thinking that! I cannot let my team down because of me!

"It looks like Cranky Kong safely made it to first base with his traditional star hit," Paula announced.

"Next up is Dixie Kong," Plum chimed. "Let's see what happens next."

Ness winds up his throw and pitches another fast one - one that Dixie Kong could not make contact with.

"Strike one," the umpire called out, who was a Lakitu.

Ness received the ball again. He wound up a pitch and threw a curve ball to the left. Dixie Kong bunted it, leaving the ball to roll just few inches from the plate. I quickly sprinted forward and caught it. "Heads up, Wonder," I shouted as I threw the ball her way. She caught it - automatically causing Cranky Kong off the field. Quickly, she threw it to Sheri on first base. Sheri caught it - which gave us a double play.

"Yeah," Daisy shouted. "That rocked!" She gave Wonder a bear hug. I think I just fell head-over-heels. Wonder gracefully caught the ball, regained her composure, and net us a double play. I don't know if she was showing off or not, but it was awesome.

"Well, you're in a fix, aren't you?" My brain asked.

"Yep, he sure is," my heart answered for me.

"Indeed he is," my brain agreed.

"You two have no idea what you are talking about." I huffed. This nagging from both my internal conscious is annoying. Why won't it stop?

They both laughed. "Of course we know what we are talking about. We are a part of you."

"Then what are we talking about?" I asked anyway, half anticipating the answer.

"Who do you like more, Christopher? Wonder or Zeena?" I paused for a long time. I did not know what to say.

My heart snickered. "Hah, we'll give you time to sort your feelings out. Right now, you should get your head back in the game."

"What?" When I realized what was going on, the ball smacked right in my face. It hurt so bad that it hurt really badly. That's how bad it hurt.

Immediately, both teams hovered over me.

"Dude, you okay?" Lanky Kong asked as he helped me up.

"Way to keep your nose on the ball, sonny," Cranky Kong smirked. If anything though, he was probably laughing at me more than he was actually concerned.

"Thank you very much, old man," I retorted while rubbing my nose.

"I'll have you know that I'm still in my prime, sonny, and I could kick your butt still with this stick."

"Uh-oh," Plum announced. "It looks like there is tension between the two captains..."

"Um, why not get back to the game?" Paula shakily suggested.

The bell suddenly rang. It was the end of the school day; however, the crowd still sat where they were. Apparently, no one was going to leave this game.

"Well, it's not over yet, sonny. Unless, you call it quits now."

"Glad you see it my way," I answered confidently. "And the answer is no, by the way. You're on!"

"The game continues on," Paula cheered, causing the audience to cheer as well.

"And because Chris caught the ball with his nose," Plum continued. "It's his team turn to bat."

I decided to let Ace bat first, for no particular reason. The game was only going for one inning and we just needed one run to win. Diddy Kong was making his way for the pitcher's mound for Cranky Kong's team. It was game on now.

As I could see, Diddy Kong must be a decent pitcher considering he can curve the ball to his will. He already accumulated two strikes and a ball with Ace at bat (Just between you and me, I personally find it hilarious to see Ace bat because he swings the bat with his mouth). Diddy Kong smirked as he unleashed his star pitch: the Banana-rang. A little hope in me died, but maybe it was time we tuned the notch up.

"Go ahead and show him your own star hit, Ace," I cheered for him. Ace nodded and used his star hit. His Leaf Storm countered Diddy Kong's pitch. The leafs barricaded the ball, pushing everyone out of its path until it safely reached the outfield. Ace made it to second base before Kiddy Kong in the outfield threw the ball infield. With Ace at second base, we were sure to win now. I at least hoped it was the case...

Dry Bones went up next and was able to hit the ball, but tended to forget that apes and monkeys have a tendency to jump high. Dry Bones' attempt net us an out; but luckily, Ace did not move from his spot so second base was still ours. It was my turn next because for some reason, Cranky Kong implied that I had to contribute to my team losing. He played a very mean game, but his words sunk in. I felt nervous, I hated having pressure on myself. Diddy Kong threw a fast pitch straight down the middle as I charged up my swing. It connected and soared in the air straight for the Lanky Kong's glove. I started to panic and wanted to kick myself in the butt for netting an out for the team; however, luck seemed to be our side because Lanky Kong could not get a grip on the ball and dropped it, thus giving our team one step closer to victory. I was on first base and Ace on third; I was getting pretty excited. Sheri was the next one at bat and I was feeling pretty good about it, as long as she hit the ball and Ace made it home, it was game over with us the victors.

Diddy Kong threw it once with a curve to the left; Sheri missed. Diddy Kong threw a slow pitch; Sheri missed. Oh no, I mean we have an out we can spare but... Diddy Kong utilized his star pitch threw his Banana-rang at a very ticked off Sheri.

"You think that will stop me," Sheri taunted. "Wait until you see my special!" Sheri utilized her star hit, Speeding Stinger, in which the ball zipped immediately to the outfield, almost as if it warped. The other team were not even able to make a sudden move because it was so fast.

But I got to tell you, we won 3-0 because of Sheri. I was definitely gloating about to Cranky Kong; he beat me with his stick. Nevertheless, he still congratulated us on our 'lucky' victory and vowed next time he wouldn't go so 'easy' on us. Then, was he even trying in the first place?

The nine of us celebrated our victory at Ace's house near Mountain Silver actually. I made a mental note to ask him why he would live here, but I saved that for another time. Zeena even attended the party which made me feel so 'happy' (I say happy because the word happy is a massive understatement), although Wonder was there also, in which still made me 'happy' (Again with the understatement, but if I really told you how I really felt... Then you would really know). Aside from my unimportant romantic issues with Wonder and Zeena, we all still had a great time celebrating!

* * *

><p>...Back at home (Sharpedo Bluff)<p>

Michael was in the shower when I just remembered something. I slyly flushed the toilet...

The next minute, Michael was looking more brown than usual and I had the biggest bruise bump on my head. It was well worth the laugh so I'm not complaining. I had an restless night though, mainly because of the huge bump on my head, but also because love-stricken Christopher could not stop thinking about two certain girls. Also the fact there was school tomorrow. Only 179 days left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I combined two chapters, which is what I should of done the first time around! *Facepalm*<strong>_

_**Ciao! :P**_


	6. Day 2-1

_**Disclaimer: Besides me, everyone else is owned by their respective owners.**_

**Chapter 6: The Second Day; First Block**

After such a 'nice' and 'relaxing' sleep, I get up this one fine morning and notice that Michael is hogging the bathroom - even though I really needed to go...

"No," he yelled from inside the bathroom. "Find your own bathroom to use!"

"I just need five minutes please!"

"You should of thought about your actions carefully yesterday!"

Today is going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>"...So the first thing we will analyze," Misstar continued. "Is a classic story called Super Mario 64 by Nintendo." A student raised his hand. "Yes Toad?"<p>

"So is this Mario, the same as my buddy Mario?" Toad pointed to his left where a boy with a growing bushy mustache and a red cap with a large M printed right on the middle of it.

Misstar took a long look at Mario, indeed the resemblance was uncanny. "Well first of all Toad, it cannot be this Mario because the Mario in this book is about at least a century older than him since this story occurred long before your time." Misstar stared at Mario once again. "Secondly, he does appear to have a striking resemblance to him. Maybe Mario is an ancestor of Mario?" Letting the knowledge sink in a little before continuing, Misstar continued with the topic relevant at hand. "Now class, open your books to page five and someone read out loud the introduction... Christopher." All eyes fell on me; only I did not realize so because my eyes were closed. It was not until someone tapped me that I realized that I was sleeping.

"Good morning," Misstar replied warmly. "I suppose you were sleeping well?"

I sort of did not say anything due to flushed embarrassment.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are finally awake. Would you please open your book to page five and read out loud the introduction, please?"

I gave a stretch and a yawn before I began reading the page. I needed that extra five minutes, but more would of been nice. "In 1996, a Dragon Koopa by the name of Bowser kidnapped and imprisoned the fair princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool..." I pretty much learned that Mario took it upon himself to embark on one crazy journey to save her. The book would not say whether or not he did it out of love or not, but I know that if I was this Mario back then, I would have surely did it out of love... Most likely anyway. Most of my thoughts started drifting toward...

"Okay class, your homework tonight..." Everybody in the room groaned in misery. We didn't even finish the chapter, we're already given a homework assignment, and only on the second day of school? Once everyone was finished moaning and groaning, Misstar continued. "...Will be to read a section of chapter one, Bomb-omb Battlefield, and figure out the best way for you to teach the class what chapter one was all about. However you decide to show your work must last at least thirty seconds." She began counting the students. "Six sections including the extra one and twenty-one students here... Perfect! Break into groups of three." I was lucky enough Yorkie wanted to partner up with me, plus she brought a friend with her - perfect for a three person team!

"Hi I'm Daisy," the new girl greeted.

"Hi Daisy! I'm Christopher, but most call me Chris."

"Well, it seems you two are getting along already," Yorkie commented. "Anyway Chris, Daisy is one of my best friends way back when we still went to middle school."

"Class settle down, please," Misstar suddenly called out as the class quieted down. "The bell is about to ring, so let me tell you the section each group will do: Mario, Luigi, and Toad, you three will handle "Battle of the Big Bomb-omb." Yoshi, Boshi, and Birdo, you three will handle "The Seven Red Coins of Bomb-omb Battlefield." Daisy, Chris, and Yorkie, you three will handle "Koopa the Quick..." The bell rang suddenly signifying the end of the first block. "Any group that I did not call on please meet me up front; the other groups, have a terrific day! Homework will be due in a week!"

"Okay, so if the project is due a week from now," Daisy started. "How about we all meet at my place on Friday to do it?"

"Sounds fair," Yorkie approved.

"I like the sound of that," I commented.

"Alright, then I will see you guys later. See ya!" Daisy waved us off as Yorkie and I went our way to math class.

"So," Yorkie started. "You probably didn't catch a good sleep last night."

"Thank you, Sherlock Holmes." I yawned, which only proved her point more.

"I bet I could tell you why," she snickered.

"And I betcha you cannot." I yawned again.

"It was about Zeena was it? Or maybe Wonder, right?"

I coughed, probably because I chocked back on my yawn. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Of course, you cannot hide anything from girls because they seem to catch everything you do.

"I can see right through you." She laughed as the two of us entered math class. "It makes my detective work easy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What a short chapter. Only 918 words, but significantly more than it originally was (658 words). Ciao! :P<em>**


	7. Day 2-2

**_Disclaimer will remain the same until further notified. :P_**

**Chapter 7: The Second Day; Second Block**

"It's just Algebra I, how bad could it be?" I heard someone behind me whisper. It was blue hedgehog with spiky hair, and he seemed a little tense.

"It will be alright Sonic," his two-tailed fox friend assured him.

"Easy for you to say, Tails! You have the brains of the group."

"Yep!" Tails flashed a toothy grin.

I chuckled lightly as I decided to snoop in on Michael and see what he was doing. Of course I could see him drawing, but why should I complain about it if he was so good at it? I wasn't, but my talent... Erm, I had no idea what my talent was honestly. Not really caring, I stepped quietly to see what he was drawing (He detested watching eyes on him when he drew): It was in the shape of a person, skinny with a white skirt, green hair, red eyes, a radiating smile...

I was going to crack up. "Is that Kirlia?" He was so shocked and freaked out.

"You idiot," he yelled. By some unknown force of nature, his bone grew twice in length. He then proceeded to hit me so hard with it that, had I not been somewhat prepared for it, it would of knocked me out cold almost instantly.

It did not mean it didn't hurt like all chaos rained down from the sky. I had to keep back my manly tears from falling by sheer force of will.

"ATTENTION CLASS," our math teacher, R.O.B., called out. Clearly, the event that happened prior did not interest him in the slightest. "AS IT MAY BE VERY UNFORTUNATE FOR YOU ALL, THERE WILL BE A PRESENTATION IN THE AUDITORIUM TODAY SO PACK YOUR BELONGINGS AND HEAD THERE PLEASE. DO NOT FORGET THAT WILL BE WORKING HARDER TOMORROW." The class giddily packed up their belongings and literally ran out the classroom; R.O.B just shook his head. "CHILDREN... ALWAYS WANT TO GET OUT OF MATH CLASS AS SOON AS THEY CAN."

* * *

><p>Out and about inside the hallway, the other freshman classes were filing out the room so I assumed this was a freshman only type of deal.<p>

"What do you suppose it is?" Yorkie asked me.

"Beats me, but why would ask that if you were one of the very first to bolt out the room? You seem pretty excited to leave."

"Heck yes I am! Math is not exactly one of my favorite things in the world."

"I agree. I like math up to the point where I need it."

The two of us finally entered the massive building that probably was one-fourth of the school itself. This place may as well be big enough to fit... 1, 2, 3... This place would definitely fit more than 10 people.

"So where to?" I began to ask Yorkie, until I caught sight of a green Pokemon and a white tiger with a scorpion's tail, or better known as Sheri and Ace.

"Hi Sheri and Ace," I said as Yorkie and I searched for a seat nearby them.

"Yorkie! Chris," Sheri greeted us with a big smile.

"Hey guys," Ace greeted. "Over here, there is an open seat right next to Sheri."

Well that solved Yorkie's problem, but what about mine? I guess the three empty seats in front of them would do, I would just have to turn my body at least 135 degrees to make eye contact with either Ace or Yorkie and a full 180 degrees to face Sheri. As our math teacher would of been proud of me for using some kind of math in a random situation like this, it still felt like unnecessary work. My thoughts drifted somewhere else soon enough. Where was Michael? As I surveyed the area, I could finally make out that he was with none other than his official girlfriend, Kirlia, and... Two news faces I had never seen before: Two Pokemon by the names of Nuzleaf and Rhydon. He seemed happy nonetheless, so I didn't worry too much.

"So what do you think this is all about?" Ace inquired.

"Beats me," Yorkie admitted. "But it sure beats math class by a long shot."

"And it definitely defeats History class," Sheri added. "I don't like the teacher very much."

"Who's the teacher?" I asked.

Before Sheri could give me an answer, our attention was diverted to a scene elsewhere. "Attention all freshman," our principal, Toadsworth, called out on a podium with a microphone attached to it on the stage. "Please find a seat so we can get started, thank you." The sea of walking freshman soon disassembled to bits and pieces until soon most of the entire freshman student body were finally seated.

"Thank you all, now I would like to begin by welcoming you to our school." And the crowd goes wild.

"First of all this is the freshman orientation, in which we will..."

I pretty much zoned out by this point and decided to see what the others were doing. Yorkie was 'paying very much attention to the principal,' in which I mean by spacing out. Sheri was doing a good job playing her Nintendo DS and hiding it behind me so nobody can see her. Pretty clever if you ask me. Ace was listening to his Ipod - most likely "Guilty Gear OS." Not really a surprise. Since everyone looked semi-busy, I decided to join the club and slowly sink my head into my shell and hopefully allow sleep to take me over...

"And now I would like to present the feature presentation!"

Cool, a movie was about to be played! But I figured sleep was more important to me right now, so again I slowly sunk my head into my shell to sleep peacefully. Once more, something distracted me to my right, which I mean by someone seated themselves.

Curiosity told me to check with one eye to see who it was, then I used both eyes to confirm, then I checked my heart - which was beating more faster - to finalize m answer. My pulse rate increased, my heart rate increased, and I was becoming warmer. I was looking straight at Zeena. She gave me the most gorgeous smile, and I could not help but almost jump out of my shell due to increasing tension. I, however, did smile the best I could to make sure I did not look like some idiot. At least she bought it though. I hope...

Then a disturbance came to my left. Curiosity, again, told me to check with one eye to see who it was, then I used both eyes to confirm, then I checked my heart - which was beating more faster again - to finalize my answer. For a second time, my pulse rate increased, my heart rate increased, and I was becoming warmer. I was looking straight at Wonder. She gave me the cutest smile, and I could not help but almost fall right out of my shell. I was, however, able to cover it up with the best smile I could muster and not look like a fool.

Gosh, I never felt this tense since the time I almost failed my Spanish exam back in middle school.

The good thing about sitting in between two girls I have major crushes on is that the tension grows on you, it was definitely still there but it becomes bearable. It felt good to have normal, decent conversations with them, but not when my hands felt like they were sweating, or when I accidentally touch Wonder's hand, or when I wanted to rest my head on my hand with my elbow firmly on the armrest and then I totally miss my hand and laid my head comfortably on Zeena's shoulders. If there was ever a time for an epic fail moment, this would be the time.

It absolutely did not help when your three buddies behind you were encouraging the whole situation with their chuckles that they were really failing to cover up.

Besides my endless embarrassment and problems, it seemed like the hour long movie was finally over and it looks like our class president, whose name is Peach Toadstool (The granddaughter of Toadsworth), had something to say.

"Good morning everybody." As soon as she said that the crowd began to clap and two students, one in red with a matching red cap and a rather big Dragon Koopa, actually jumped for joy. "Before we all head for lunch, I would like to make an announcement about the election tomorrow. We will hold elections and vote for the freshman student council. The entire freshman population must vote for a student council, voting for a vice president, a treasurer, and etc. Tomorrow during your third block, all freshmen will receive a poll and a list of nominees to vote for. So please think about who to vote for and... Class of 2013 is the best!" Peach finished her speech and I swear the whole auditorium went up in a huge uproar; my ears went deaf momentarily. I could tell she was going to get the popular vote for the class president easily. I was actually quite curious who were going to run, certainly not me though.

Luckily, I didn't have to listen too long to mindless roaring of the entire freshman population as the bell for lunch rung. Even as I got up, stretched, looked at Wonder and quickly turned my head away to avoid her seeing my blush, then facing Zeena and acted like I was looking somewhere else to hide my blush, trying not to look at Sheri or Yorkie's sly face, and chuckling at Ace's determined expression, the one thing that stayed glued to my mind: Will I ever get an easy day?

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think now you all are able to start reviewing regularly now that I surpassed the amount ReSchooled had. Ciao for now! :P<em>**


	8. Day 2-L

**_Disclaimer: I do not own stuff previously mentioned in previous chapters. Thank you. :P_**

**Chapter 8: The Second Day; Lunch Block**

Lunch went pretty smoothly until I decided to walk to the bathroom after I was done eating. Nothing particular happened, except if you count the fact that a whole lot happened the whole time I was in there.

For example:

"So Yorkie," Sheri began. "Planning to run for vice president?"

"Not sure, but I think I will anyway." She flashed a toothy grin. "What do you think Michael?" The lonely Cubone sat there, pondered the situation for three minutes, and shrugged. "Well that was helpful."

A few seconds later, the table was met by another girl. She greeted them warmly and passed out fliers to all three of them. "You all vote for me okay?"

"That's great and all," Sheri began. "But my vote is going with my good buddy over here!" She patted Yorkie's back, who gave an innocent smile back to the girl. The girl only looked up and down Yorkie and snickered. "You? Like you would have a chance against me?"

Michael and Sheri gasped as they were not expecting the girl to say something like that; only Yorkie had a determined, mad look on her face. She jumped straight up from her chair and pointed straight at her. "Mark my words, whoever you are…."

"It's Pauline." Said girl shoved Yorkie's finger away.

"Whatever! All I know is that I'll run for vice president and you'll going down!" Sheri applauded wildly while Michael thought the whole thing was stupid and left the table.

* * *

><p>So while Yorkie was having a 'beef' with Pauline, Zeena decided to work a little helping the teachers out as a student aid. She was currently heading for the teacher's lounge to print extra copies for Pit's, the Greek Mythology teacher-student, test review. She was chuckling along the way, remembering all of the things she could find having the ability to roam the school and find rather interesting things going on. Like the time when she found Yoshi and Birdo making out in the janitor's closet, she found out that Vector and Vanilla had feelings for each other, the reason why Mario was so good at just about every sport and job out there (Not because of steroids, but because he devotes a lot of time to practice), Luigi and Daisy spend a lot of time together - more than they show during school hours, Sonic secretly writes love notes to a girl; Zeena could go on for hours about all the neat things she found out about just about everyone in school, but as the secretive person she is she will not because that is the kind of sweet soul she had. As she continued to make copies of Pit's test review, she could not help but overhear Toadsworth, Vector, and Vanilla's conversation which wasn't exactly pleasant.<p>

"This is bad." The old toad sounded worried. "Wario is forming a gang rapidly in the school even through his suspension."

"You think he has a connection with him?" Vector asked.

"Even though it happened just shortly after that time, I highly doubt so."

"What do you propose we do?" Vanilla asked as well.

The group remained silent as Toadsworth finally spoke. "Wario continues to form the gang, faster anyone can do anything about it. At this point, I have no idea…"

Oh, the interesting things Zeena could catch on her spare time.

* * *

><p>We now move our attention to Wonder who was hanging out with her nine different cousins.<p>

"You better give me that steak," Bowser grumbled.

"Or what Bowser? You plan on doing something?" Roy snickered.

"You bet your face I will!" Bowser took a swing at Roy but missed, Bowser's momentum continued to find Bowser fall flat on his face; laughter erupted soon after. Bowser only became embarrassed and walked away.

"Serves him right for trying to take my steak," Roy huffed as he took a huge bite out of his steak.

"That was pretty harsh," Larry commented.

"Whatever that's just Bowser and Roy being themselves. They'll get over it," Iggy said.

"But still, it was pretty bad," Lemmy provoked.

"No point in crying about it now," Bowser Jr. commented. "Just let it go, Bowser is old enough to take care of himself."

"This is why I'm, like, so glad I'm not a boy," Wendy argued. "You all deal with, like, the most annoying nonsense ever." Wonder only giggled at the comment.

"So, what are you drawing?" Morton asked completely irrelevant to the topic at hand. He snatched the paper from Ludwig anyway.

"Give that back," Ludwig yelled try to snatch the paper back.

"Ludwig got a girlfriend," Morton chanted. "Ludwig and... What's her name anyway?"

Ludwig blushed madly and by now the rest of his siblings and Wonder were all ears. Ludwig tried to outlast the group but finally caved in. "I don't know her name, but I know that I cannot seem to think straight every time I see her. My palms sweat, I get nervous, and I cannot stop thinking about her. She is just driving me crazy, both literally and emotionally." Ludwig's confession caused an awe inspired expression from Wonder and Wendy, Roy shrugged and took another bite out of his steak, Morton and Lemmy just smiled broadly - looking like they were about to sing, and Iggy and Larry placed their claws over Ludwig's shoulders.

"If it's a girl you're flustered about," Iggy started.

"Then it's a girl we'll help you get," Larry finished.

"After all, we are ladies-men," Iggy boasted.

"Even though that's not true," Wonder giggled.

"And that you two are, like, the most ugliest brothers I have," Wendy laughed.

"You're just jealous that we're better looking than you," Larry objected.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Wendy smirked.

* * *

><p>Michael proceeded to deviate from the group and find his own batch of close friends.<p>

"There you are Michael," Nuzleaf greeted. "Where have you been?"

"With my brother and some of his friends. So, any idea how we should do our project?"

"No clue," Nuzleaf admitted.

"Can't really think of anything," Rhydon confessed.

"Nope," Kirlia sighed.

Michael face palmed his skull. "And neither do I." The group gave a group sigh.

"Well do you all want to go exploring later then," Rhydon suggested. "Maybe that could give us ideas?"

"Count me in!" Michael sounded excited as Kirlia and Nuzleaf agreed eagerly.

* * *

><p>So yeah, the stories of my friends after I was done with my 'business' which took me ten minutes to complete.<p>

"Alright, I feel much better! I got to make sure not to eat so much spicy food in a short amount of time."

And then the bell rung.

"Boo! That stinks, I didn't even get to do anything this chapter!"

"You called me?" A random Boo came up to me.

"Ah no sorry about that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>For time sake, I did very little to this chapter because frankly it would messed up later chapters had I done things the way I envisioned it. Plus, I had to exclude Ace from the chapter because I took a part out of the last chapter that wouldn't make sense this chapter if I left it the way it was. So after three weeks of constant debating and whatnot, I decided to do something else for my buddy. I apologize for the inconvenience everyone! Ciao! :P<strong>_


	9. Day 2-3

**_Disclaimer: Michael is owned by Thought Cloud, Wonder is owned by The Girl With No Name-Wonder, Zeena is owned by GrossGirl18, Sheri is owned Badberry123, Yorkie is owned by Yorkielover123456789, Will is owned by Mudkip8330, Ace and Anna are owned by AceJinjo, and Chris is owned by ChrisMSMB, Nintendo characters are owned by Nintendo, Sega characters are owned by Sega, and if I decide to include Capcom characters then they are still owned by Capcom._**

**_What a mouthful. X(_**

**Chapter 9: The Second Day; Third Block**

"So you want this to happen on such short notice?"

"Yes, it's for a friend."

"I don't see any harm in it, my boy."

"Great, then do you mind if I make a quick call?"

"Not at all, who are you calling anyway?"

"My annoying part-time job, I got to get those in a short time after all."

"I better get back to the class to make sure my student aide hasn't broken anything yet."

* * *

><p>"You're joking right Ludwig?" Iggy asked.<p>

"Nope, she is the one." Ludwig pointed to a girl with purple hair with electric green strands running here and there; she wore a purple shirt and blue jeans and wore electric earrings.

"No... I mean that... Why her? What about her with the scorpion's tail?"

"Why are you beating around the bush? Do you like her or something?" When Iggy took a blushing moment to not respond, all the other Kooplings gasped.

"You can't like her Iggy," Lemmy protested. "I like her!"

"A shorty like you has no chance with her," Larry argued.

"Like a blue-haired freak can actually get her attention," Morton shouted. "But I could..."

"Yeah right punk," Roy called out. "All girls like the tough guy!"

"Well then I have nothing to worry about," Bowser Jr. smirked,."I'm way tougher than you."

"You all are idiots," Wendy muttered under her breath, applying lipstick on her lips using a mirror. Bowser remained silent, not really paying attention because his mind was elsewhere.

**Somewhere else in the room...**

"They're pretty loud," Ace said sarcastically.

"I think it's funny," Michael put in. "Me and Chris always bicker like that."

"How can you all stand it though?" Sheri asked.

"It is a sibling thing," Yorkie confessed, knowing the situation all to well. Michael nodded in agreement.

The door to the classroom opened and in walked Professor E. Gadd. "Settle down youngsters, I have an announcement to make." The class settled and Iggy made his way to the front desk huffing all upset and stuff. "Now I would like to introduce two new students to the class. Come on in, youngsters." Two students walked in the room, both Pokemon. Sheri jumped up totally excited. "No way! Is that you Will?"

"Sheri?" The little Mudkip asked, "Is that you?"

"Ah I see you two know each other," Professor E. Gadd mused. "That makes everything a little easier. And this also Anna the Quilava." The majority of the class said their hellos and other warm greetings, and by majority I meant that only one Pokemon in the room didn't say anything at all, but you couldn't blame him for that because he was bedazzled with her beauty. Ace only watched from a distance as she took an empty seat... Next to him!

"Hi," she greeted. Ace tried to say something but the words never came out. "You're a funny one... And cute." Ace lit up like a tomato. It was just simply too good to be true!

"So what brings you here Will?" Sheri asked excitedly, "Last I have seen you was when I took down that Red Gyrados back on Aqua Island."

"Yeah well that Red Gyrados showed up and basically bullied me again, so I decided that I should move and transferred to this school instead."

"Ah I see, well now that you're here, allow me to introduce you to Yorkie and Michael." So from then on, we learn that Will is a writer as well, one of his stories, "Total Mario Island," being very funny and interesting.

Moments later, there was another opening of the door. This time, boxes stacked high strolled in.

"Now, I need everyone to sing a very special birthday song for my good buddy: Yorkie," I shouted. At first, everyone in the classroom seemed confused at first but soon that birthday song you all know was sung very well. As they chanted, I gave Yorkie a box and opened for her. Inside contained a pizza with all her favorite toppings that spelled her name.

"I know it's not some fancy super cake or anything but it's something that I could get on such short notice. Hope it suffices."

"You bet," Yorkie said, taking a slice and biting into it, leaving a trail of cheese running down from her mouth and the pizza. We both laughed; Toadsworth was real awesome when he hired professional entertainers to... You know entertain. I swear that it felt like a girl's sixteenth birthday party.

"Thanks Zeena," I said as I took a seat next to her.

"But I didn't do anything," she insisted.

"If you haven't told me today was Yorkie's birthday, then I couldn't have done any of this." I suddenly realized how close I was to her, so I scooted away blushing. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"...Nevermind." Zeena gave a puzzled look but smiled all the same; she had such a beautiful smile.

Wonder also showed up as well, in all her glamorious glory. Even though she was not in this class, she helped me carry all the pizza boxes to class. "Hi Wonder, thanks for helping me."

"Anytime Chris, anything to get out of French class." She gave me a radiant smile that I had to act like I was slouching in my shell to cover my face.

Where did Zeena go though?

Well aside from my little moment, I went to the front of the room after the entertainers having finished... You know, entertaining. "Everyone, this party ain't over yet!"

"It's not?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room; the rest of the class followed as well.

We all soon exited through the front doors and Yorkie soon saw something that she never expected.

"All this for me?"

"Isn't it your birthday? Go on and have fun!" Yorkie practically skipped over there and soon the rest of the class followed.

"How did you manage to throw a carnival full of roller coasters just for her?" Will asked me.

"Let us just say that Toadsworth knows people." I grinned, reveling in my success for the day.

"Speaking of people..." Sheri snickered, "Oh Anna!"

"No don't you dare Sheri," Ace nervously warned.

"Too late dude, she's already coming over here," Will laughed. Ace tried to run away, but Sheri was able to get a hold of him before he could.

"Hi ya," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Hi Anna," Sheri started. "You going to the carnival alone?"

"Well yes I am, but I wouldn't mind going with someone..."

"Perfect," Sheri exclaimed. "So does Ace here!"

"NO!"

"I would love to."

"Cool, okay have fun you two!" Ace looked gave Sheri the death stare as he walked to the carnival with Anna.

"They make a good couple," Will commented.

"Yep," I confirmed. "Just wait until Sheri's turn..."

"Sure," she said while rolling her eyes. "But when you get over yours, let me know. Come on Will, let's win some prizes!"

She was just lucky that I couldn't say something back before she left. "I do not have problems," I said to myself. Anyway, I stayed put where I was because this carnival was nearly all rollercoaster-based and I was terrified of roller coasters. But I observed the birthday girl hop on each and every ride this place had to offer, and I could say she looked pretty happy too.

The carnival took well into the day and way after school ended two hours ago. I was actually asleep on the same spot as I was before.

"Hey, wake up."

My eyes shot open and I popped up, never realizing that I had been asleep at all.

"I had fun all day riding roller coasters, eating birthday pizza, and winning these cute little plush Yorkie plush dolls, but I find you sleeping on the ground."

"The whole thing was supposed to be just for you," I defended. "But I'm glad you liked it anyway."

"But it would have been better if you were there with me," she protested.

"Do you want me to make it up to you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, you'll find it at your house. See you tomorrow!" I ran as quickly as I could so that I would avoid any questions she might have asked me.

Yorkie pouted a little but ended up walking home with all her plush Yorkies. As soon as she got into her bedroom, she found something she thought that she would never get: A real Yorkie, small in size (with a silky blue and tan coat) but a big heart as the puppy happily licked Yorkie's face. It was very playful, outgoing, and friendly, just like how Yorkie is herself. She craddled the puppy in her arms as the puppy snuggled in her warmth. She caught sight of a small note attached to the puppy's collar and pulled it off.

_Happy birthday Yorkie!_ _You are my good friend and I hope you can live your life to the fullest, with many adventures and dreams to go along with it!_

_Your friend,_

_Chris._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I remember doing this... And remembering how much of a fail I accomplished! :P<strong>_

_**Ciao!**_


	10. Day 6-1

_***Yawns***_

_**Disclaimer: Read one of those other chapters for more information. It's just going to keep getting ridiculous to put up. :P**_

**Chapter 10: The Sixth Day; the Morning**

A week passed since Yorkie's birthday bash, and pretty much everything was quiet after that. I still remained hopelessly in love with Wonder and Zeena, Yorkie had love issues of her own while running against Pauline for the vice president, Anna is still trying to get Ace to be her boyfriend but he is too shy about it, Michael has been real social lately with his friends, and Sheri and Will were still being themselves. As the first week of school finally passed over, it was time to finally get down to the second week of school.

The problem was…

The minute anyone saw the school, they would know something was indeed wrong. Police cars littered the front of the school as well as hazmat vehicles; something was definitely amiss.

"Everyone please remain calm and go home please," Vector said over his megaphone. "School will be closed down for the day until further notice." An outburst of complaints and questions soon erupted within the crowd. Toadsworth grabbed the megaphone. "Students and parents, I know you all may have questions you all wished to be answered but all we can say is that the school has been infested with a toxic gas and…" More outbursts were heard causing Toadsworth and Vector to become flustered. "Children please…"

Unlike the general population, I don't see what the big deal was. I love to have reasons to skip school.

Yorkie stepped out the crowd, getting tired of being pushed around in the crowd. She caught sight of Anna, Ace, Sheri, and Will in the distance. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Yorkie," all four of them replied.

"Doesn't this suck?" Sheri decided to start a conversation.

"No kidding," Ace said. "I wanted to learn today so very badly." Everyone had a good laugh at that remark, even Ace himself couldn't hide how ridiculously funny it was.

"Come on guys," Will said. "Maybe we can go and do something? You want to come with us, Yorkie?"

"Maybe later, but thanks anyway."

"Okay, we'll probably be at the mall then." As Sheri, Ace, and Will walked in some direction, Yorkie walked off and soon met up with Wonder and Zeena.

"Hey you two, what's up? I mean besides the school shutting down for the day and all."

"Nothing much," Wonder confessed. "Just wondering what to do now."

"Just thinking," Zeena also confessed.

"Do you guys want to go and hang out in the mall or something?"

With nothing else better to do, Wonder and Zeena just shrugged and walked with Yorkie over to Coconut Mall.

* * *

><p>"Wow Sheri, that's so awesome! I wish Espio could teach me that!"<p>

"Maybe," Sheri rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "But it really isn't all that amazing…"

"Nonsense," Wonder exclaimed. "Having the ability to disappear like that is so amazing!"

"I have to admit, that was pretty impressive." The group came face-to-face with two hedgehogs, one in blue and one in jet black and crimson red. They had trays of food in their hands and it was the black hedgehog that was talking to Sheri.

"Really?" Sheri asked blushing.

"Yes definitely," he said. "I think you pulled it off quite well."

"I thought Espio was the only one who could do that though," the blue one mentioned.

"Well he did teach me that… If you cared to know."

"Really now?" The blue one said, "He must see something in you then. He never teaches anyone his ninja skills to just anybody." The blue hedgehog suddenly seemed shocked, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: My name is Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog. And this is one of my pals: Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Pleasure to meet you," Shadow greeted to everyone, but he seemed to be focused on Sheri more.

"Well… Uh… My name is Sheri and these are also my friends: Will, Ace, Anna, Wonder, Zeena, and Yorkie." For a long moment, it seemed that all Shadow and Sheri did was avoid eye contact until Sonic determined that their food would get cold if they didn't hurry up and sit down at their table. Shadow reluctantly agreed and gave one final nod to everyone and looked at Sheri one more time as he followed Sonic to the table with their other friends. Sheri flopped right in her chair and felt like she was going to faint; Will nudged her playfully. "Someone has gone love-struck?"

Immediately, Sheri sat up in her seat and took and defensive position. "No!"

"Alright Sheri, calm down! I was just asking… Although I know the truth and so do they." Will motioned to everyone else at the table as they all smiled and nodded, meaning that they knew all too well. Sheri just sighed in defeat, unable to defend herself much longer. "I can't hide anything from you all."

"We are all friends here," Yorkie assured. "And as the good friends we are, we are going to help you!" If there was one thing Yorkie had, it would be that Yorkie was a sucker for romance.

"Hey, is that Michael over there," Zeena calmly stated as she took a sip of her soda. No doubt, Michael was also traveling inside the mall with his friends as well as new ones. Michael spotted the group and Yorkie beckoned him to come over.

"Hey everyone," he said with a tone of some tiredness. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Yorkie assured. "Just wanted to say hi is all."

"You sound tired," Wonder speculated. "Are you alright?"

"Just exploring dungeons and stuff; we're going to explore a distant island called Marine Resort."

"Yep," Nuzleaf piped, who just suddenly appeared. "Rumors have it that gummies galore are there! If there are any, I hope I can guzzle down either a grass or black gummi!"

"How are you going to get there though?" Will asked, he himself been to Marine Resort and it was a pretty nice place for water Pokemon as it is.

"I know Surf," said the confident Rhydon, who also just showed up. "I can get us there in no time."

"But aren't you weak against the water?"

"He is," Michael explained quickly. "I would have asked Christopher, but I haven't seen him all morning."

It seemed like Wonder was about to ask Michael something, but a blond haired boy ran up to the group. "Michael, are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah Lucas, we can go now… Hold on, did you find your brother yet?"

The boy named Lucas shook his head and gave a sad look. "Unfortunately not."

Kirlia seemed a little upset, being the emotion Pokemon she too could feel the sadness in him. "Cheer up Lucas, let us go to Marine Resort and see if he's there or not."

"It couldn't hurt to try, I guess." Michael and his friends said their goodbyes to Yorkie and the crew before they left their view.

"Maybe we should go do something," Anna finally stated.

"But what?" Ace mused.

"Sports?" Yorkie and Wonder suggested. The rest of the group shook their heads.

"The beach then?" Sheri and Will suggested. The group took a moment or two and decided on a no.

"A party then?" That suggestion came from a newcomer of the table, it happened to be Daisy.

"A party? Where at?" Yorkie asked. Yorkie loved parties.

"Peach's Castle," Daisy said excitedly. "Everyone's invited!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>How much fail can I do in one chapter? I feel like I should do more work on these chapters, but if I do that then I would just be making a whole new story and I really do not want to do that. :P<strong>_

_**I swear I messed up Shadow big time. It's kind of hard trying to keep the character intact especially when I can't see said hedgehog involving himself in a romantic relationship. But it's what Sheri wants, so Sheri gets. That's the magic of HSD. :P**_

_**Ciao!**_


	11. Day 6-2

_**Disclaimer: Michael is owned by Thought Cloud, Wonder is owned by The Girl With No Name-Wonder, Zeena is owned by GrossGirl18, Sheri is owned Badberry123, Yorkie is owned by Yorkielover123456789, Will is owned by Mudkip8330, Ace and Anna are owned by AceJinjo, Rugtugba the Otter is owned by... Well, Rugtugba, and Chris, Birda, and Birdette are owned by ChrisMSMB, Nintendo characters are owned by Nintendo, Sega characters are owned by Sega, and if I decide to include Capcom characters then they are still owned by Capcom.**_

_**Another mouthful. X(**_

**Chapter 11: The Sixth Day; The Afternoon**

"Hello everybody! My name is Mina and... Are you all ready to party?" The female, yellow fur, purple hair, green eyed mongoose shouted energetically, enticing the rest of everybody else in the castle. The crowd boomed with energy and anticipation as Mina sung her song with her band known as the **Forget Me Knots**.

"That's my girlfriend," a slim, brown otter with a white belly, ruffled hair, black pants, and a red polo shirt told our hyper Ace. Of course, this otter is named Rugtugba and, as everyone else who we all quickly became friends with, he is too an author. One of his works: "How Sonic and Amy Met: the Beginning" is really quite good for a start, now if he'd only finish it...

"Oh really," Ace asked loudly over the music. "That's pretty neat."

"She's also my sister..." At once, Ace felt so much shock and realization that he nearly felt his own heart stop and also nearly fell over.

Rugtugba smirked. "Geez man, I was only kidding with you." He also jumped up and shouted something inaudible to Mina; she caught sight of this, winked at him, and air-blew him a kiss before singing the next verse. Rugtugba rubbed his cheeks, "I love those." Ace only shook his head, finding amusement in the otter.

"Ace, dance with me!" Before he could do anything about it, Anna already grabbed and pulled him closer to her.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Please?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Wonder rolled her eyes, her cousins, besides Wendy and Bowser, were all just ridiculous. She wondered how in the world one girl made them all go crazy with competition and excitement.<p>

"So spill it already Wonder," Roy threatened.

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. agreed. "You're her friend right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then tell us what she likes," Iggy insisted.

"Tell us her hobbies," Larry also insisted.

"Tell us everything!" Morton shook her wildly; making Wonder look dizzily at them.

"Grow up," Wendy spat at them. "I swear all of you..."

"Look," Wonder shook herself free from Morton's grasp, dusting herself off as she landed on the ground, "I'm not going to sell my friend out to you... But, I can tell you one thing..." At this, all the boys huddled around her, intent for what she had to say; She smirked, and quietly whispered, "Lemmy and Ludwig are the only ones who have a chance." At that she giggled and left the group of mostly distraught boys; Roy however, took Lemmy by his long hair and pulled him up to his eye level. "And what makes you so special?"

"You mean besides my non-aggressive approach, my colorful hair, and the fact that I'm way more handsome than you?"

"Yeah, I think that pretty much explains it," Morton agreed. "I mean he had a point when he..."

"Shut up Morton," Roy growled. Morton was able to evade one of Roy's choke holds.

"Well either way," Ludwig said, pulling Lemmy from Roy's grasp. "I... Uh... Have to... You know... Do something."

"Me too," Lemmy squealed, summoning a ball with his wand and then balancing himself on it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Wonder, your cousins finish bothering with you yet?"<p>

"Yeah they have and as usual, it was about something dumb."

"Oh really?" Yorkie mused, "I wonder what it was all about..."

"Believe me, you do not want to know. Anyway, what are you two doing?"

"Zeena and I are working on my campaign for vice presidency. Want to help us?"

"Sure."

Soon after helping Zeena and Yorkie, Wonder began working on the posters while Zeena and Yorkie practiced Yorkie's motivational speech.

"I still can't believe Peach organized an election run-off here today." Yorkie felt her hands shaking a little and smashed them into her face. "I'm a little nervous, you know. I haven't been spending so much time preparing my speech."

"Just relax and breath in calmly," Zeena assured. "Nothing good will come out of nervousness."

"I know, I'm just so nervous is all..."

"Just relax like Zeena said," Wonder provoked. "You will do fine, we all believe you can beat Pauline anyway."

"Fat chance!" A girl in a long red dress and a short boy in red came up to the three; Yorkie seethed through her teeth at the sight of the girl. "I can't believe you think you have any chance of winning against me!"

"She has just as much of a chance as anyone else here Pauline," Wonder defended.

"It is still anyone's game Pauline," Zeena added. "No one won yet."

But she seemed unmoved as she only snickered, totally not worried about nothing wrong happening. "Listen, if you think you have a chance, you might as well give up. I have won every single election since I entered middle school and I don't intend to lose to anyone, especially to any freshman!" Proud of her little speech, she turned to walk away. "Come on honey, let's go." Mario acted like he was going to follow her, but stopped when she had her back turned and continued to walk away. He sighed himself a relieve and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Finally, I thought she would never leave."

"Why? She seems like a nice person," Yorkie joked.

"She really is, just that..."

"Hi Yorkie, are you ready?" A girl dressed in mostly pink now came up to the group – her name is know as Peach, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was every boy's dream and that's where the problem lied. Mario had his eyes on her, and that only caused problems with his relationship going on now. Peach on the other hand, had her eyes on Mario as well. She too also had problems of her own: Bowser, a fellow Dragon Koopa who liked her since their toddler years and who promptly scared every other guy who ever liked her. Speaking of the Dragon Koopa, here he came right now and he was not looking pleased when he saw how close she was toward Mario. "You fatso, step away from my girlfriend!"

Peach rolled her eyes. "Bowser, how many times do I have to tell you that you and I are going to be only friends and nothing more?"

"As many as it takes to stop you from realizing your destiny," he replied with a toothy grin.

Peach groaned and turned back to Yorkie. "Meet me behind the stage when you are ready; election starts after Mina is done with her song." Unconsciously, Peach grabbed Mario's hand and took him with her; raising smirks and giggles from Wonder, Zeena, and Wonder and raising shock and jealousy from Bowser.

And not to mention Pauline when she came back realizing Mario did not follow her earlier.

* * *

><p>"And remember Sheri, throwing a ninja star takes time and patience – you must be relaxed and calm to throw one effectively. Once you are able to get a firm grasp on it, you will be able to throw one as easily and precisely as you pick one up."<p>

"Thank you Espio." The two gave a customary bow before Espio departed by vanishing within a puff of smoke.

"I never get tired of that," Will said in an amazed daze. "I wish I could do that!"

"Maybe you will," Sheri said while pouring fruit punch into two cups and giving one to Will.

"Thank you everybody! And thanks for coming to Peach's rockin' party! And now a word from the princess herself: Princess Peach!" Soon, a blonde haired girl in a more elegant dress along with a short boy in a red tuxedo came on stage, in which everyone cheered and clapped (Except, of course, for one certain girl and a Dragon Koopa); it was like they were presenting the academy awards or something. They looked really nice together and everyone, whether they liked it or not, had to agree with that statement.

"So do you know that the election is going to be held here today?" Ace asked Sheri when he finally came over.

"Now that you told me I do," Sheri replied. She took a look at the otter that was close to Ace. "Hi, I'm Sheri. Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah I know, my brother told me you two: Sheri and Will. Pleased to meet you," Rugtugba said.

"Wait a minute," Will stopped him. "You're Ace's brother? But... But!"

"Chill man," Rugtugba reassured. "I was just joking with ya!"

"He got you two good." Ace smiled.

"Rugtugba!" Suddenly, a yellow fur, green eyed, purple haired, female mongoose ran fast against the otter and planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and smiled. "Did I ever tell you how much I love those?"

"Yes you did, many times," Ace nodded. Sheri made a face, slightly jealous of Mina and Rugtugba even though she only met them. Her thoughts returned to the black hedgehog named Shadow. She wanted to talk to him again but when she tried to meet him again, she only met up with a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. She had a piece of paper in her hand, apparently from a mysterious secret admirer, but that is besides the point; Amy is a long time friend of Shadow and she told Sheri that he was sort of a loner and tended to disappear a lot.

So if Sheri wanted to impress this boy, then she was going to have to try hard. But what if he didn't like her anyway? Did she even have a shot at this?

"And now ladies and gentlemen," Mario said out loud. "Please welcome our two final nominees for vice president: Yorkie and Pauline!" The audience clapped and out popped Yorkie in a rather formal green dress (Much to her dismay because it was all Peach's idea) and Pauline also popping up in a formal red dress (Much to her dismay because Peach suggested this ugly dress in the first place compared to her own better dress).

"And now you two, remember that your jobs are to sway the majority of the population for your favor, okay?" Both candidates nodded, staring daggers at each other.

"I'm going to just let you know," Pauline started as she spoke to the crowd. "She has absolutely no leadership skills or nothing like that!" The audience gasped, some laughed.

But Yorkie remained unflinching, as if she expected this to happen. "Yeah well, at least I got good friends you know." The audience gasped even more, some shocked.

"I don't smell as nearly as bad as you!"

"I can look straight!"

"I am way more popular than you will ever be!"

Mario pulled Peach down to a whisper. "Was this supposed to be a mouth-off or a honest campaign?"

"Hey guys..." She called out to them, but it was quickly drained from within the noise from the roaring crowd, who seemed to be enjoying the whole thing. "Wow, some people these days..."

"This is getting out-of-hand," Sheri shouted.

"We have to do something," Anna shouted back.

"I have an idea guys," Wonder suddenly said, which surprised them because they had no idea when Wonder showed up in the first place. "Don't worry where I came from, just huddle up." And just as the group huddled up, Zeena came out of nowhere, scaring Mina, Will, and Ace.

"Sorry." She said quietly, "But I want to help stop this too."

And just as Wonder was about to commence with her brilliant idea, the doors flung open widely, grabbing everyone's attention and stopping Yorkie and Pauline's bickering. There at the door stood five figures in which nobody was too fond of. It was the school's gang: The leader Wario, his right-hand man and trickster Waluigi, the mud throwing muscle Petey Piranha, the crocodile with a crown and many henchmen behind him King K. Rool, and finally the heaviest baddie around with bubble confining powers Wart. Everyone was either pretty much ticked off or disgusted.

"At least those two stopped yelling at each other," Zeena said in almost a whisper.

"So there was a party and I wasn't invited," Wario snickered.

"No correction bro," Waluigi interrupted, "Everyone is invited here, you just wanted to take your time with other... More important matters first." He casually walked over and poured a glass of fruit punch for himself, winking mischievously over to Daisy (and for some reason Mina too). It enticed Rugtugba and Luigi very much.

"What are you all doing here?" Diddy Kong yelled at them. "Shouldn't you all be doing... I don't know... Gang stuff by now?"

Petey Piranha laughed along with King K. Rool. "You didn't notice that it was already done?"

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked.

"And here I thought all you ungrateful morons would be a little more appreciative," Wart grumbled.

"You should be thanking us really," Wario started. "That school was canceled today."

The wheels started turning in everybody's mind until one-by-one, they all realized the reason behind to today's earlier mishap.

"So you all did that?" Pauline asked in disbelief.

"It was fun too," Wart added. "But not as fun as messing with that one annoying person who happened to catch us at the wrong time this morning. What was his name again?"

"Wart that's enough," Wario bellowed, immediately shutting Wart's mouth closed.

"You know that we could just have you arrested, cousin," Mario shouted. The gang of five looked at each other in fake shock.

"Oh no, bad o'l Mario gonna call us in," Waluigi fake cried.

"Whatever shall we do?" King K. Rool snickered.

"They're going to try to make us into good little boys again," Wart said in a worried-sarcastic way, in which just he and Petey Piranha just laughed. "Like it ever worked the last couple of times!"

"In other news," Wario began. "There's nothing you low-lives are going to do anything about it!" Wario snapped his fingers and his partners willingly went over to him. "Now what do you say we really get this party started?"

The rest of the crowd all looked at each other, some scared to go against Wario and his gang, others still not sure of what to do. And there were some that was not going to tolerate this one bit. "Not on your life," Yorkie shouted. "I don't care who you are Wario! I'm not going to let you walk around like you own the place!"

"What?" Wario screamed at her, snapping his fingers again causing Wart to spit bubbles, encasing the entire crowd in front of the stage and some on top of it. "What did you say, you little runt?"

"You heard me," Yorkie retorted back at him. "Not. On. Your. Life."

A smug smile etched across Wario's face, "I see I have to size you up little Missy." He took large steps toward Yorkie with his gang following close behind him. She responded by yanking off the dress, exposing her usual attire.

"Oh... Um... Sorry about the dress, Peach," she said sheepishly. "I sort of got in the zone there for a second."

"That's okay," Peach responded eagerly. "I could just buy a new one any day. You just show Wario who's boss!" Yorkie gave her a thumbs-up.

"This would be a little unfair for you if you did this alone Yorkie."

"Huh?" Yorkie looked to her left and right and saw all of her friends: Wonder, Zeena, Sheri, Will, Ace, Anna, and Rugtugba, all standing at her side. She was glad for the back-up, considering that they had more in numbers. But will it be enough?

"Who are you?" She asked the otter.

"Rugtugba," he replied. "I'll fill you in with my life once this is over."

"Great," Yorkie said. "Nice to know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hahahahaha! Gangs. :P<em>**

**_Later!_**


	12. Day 6-3

_**Disclaimer: Is about the same as the term same is. :P**_

**Chapter 12: The Sixth Day; Late Afternoon**

"Bring it fatty," she cried. "I got more than enough skill to take you on!"

"Says the overconfident green and purple freak!" Wario ran fast, building speed, and attempted to ram her but she did some crazy flips in the air, avoided the oncoming attack all together, and landed safely behind him, which caused Wario to make a hole through the wall.

"At this rate," Yorkie taunted. "I already won."

Wario stumbled up, a little dazed from the attack but not to badly hurt either. "I'm just getting started!" Wario tried the same trick again, only this time Yorkie did not move. Instead, she stood there smirking. "Foolish girl," Wario bellowed as he picked up his pace. "You think you can withstand my... Arghh!" He was hit, straight in the gut by one of Yorkie's powerful kicks with a shocking effect of electricity running through as well. Wario tumbled wildly back, he didn't expect something like that; neither did Yorkie as she stated, "Well that is cool." (You didn't expect her to have _electric _strands of green hair and _electric _earrings for nothing, did you?) Wario slowly got up, shaking the dizziness out of his throbbing head. "Impressive loser," he growled, "But I have yet to even be trying."

"Bring it on," was Yorkie's only response to his snotty remark.

"You asked for it." Wario took out keys from his pocket and promptly pushed a button. The result was a slowly louder roaring outside and in just an instant a big yellow motorcycle burst inside the castle; Wario hopped onto it and laughed. "Say hello to my Wario Bike! And you can say hello to my bike by becoming road burn!"

"Oh no..."

* * *

><p>"He's huge," Will commented as he looked up to the tall Piranha Plant. "What do we do?"<p>

"Simple," Sheri smiled, pulling out several ninja stars from who knows where. "I will use my newly acquired skill to throw these at him!" She focused intently at Petey Piranha, who was wondering what she was going to do with such sharp, pointy objects. "Concentrate and relax," Sheri whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes... Then she gave out a battle cry and threw all the ninja stars at once toward Petey Piranha, surprising him and forcing him to crouch and and close his eyes tightly in hopes of not getting poked with them.

However, every one of those ninja stars completely missed Petey Piranha altogether.

"You need more practice Sheri," Will sighed.

"Thanks, like I couldn't tell!"

"I was just saying Sheri..."

Petey Piranha finally opened his eyes and inspected himself; finally laughing when he realized that he was all perfectly fine. He laughed so hard that gunk fell out of his mouth and straight on top of Sheri and Will.

"This is disgusting beyond anything I ever felt before," Will mumbled to himself as he sprayed water on himself and Sheri, washing away all the slimy gunk they had on themselves. Petey Piranha flapped his stubby plant arms and started rising in the air slowly. He hovered over above the two and stopped flapping – he was attempting to crush the them! Sheri disappeared through a puff of smoke as Will used Aqua Jet, both of them barely escaping in time.

"That was mean," Sheri complained as she reappeared in a puff of smoke next to Will.

"There must be some way to get him," Will mused, when it suddenly occurred to him. "Sheri! I have an idea!"

"Please tell; I don't have one."

"You remember one of our history lessons in the chapter?"

"Which one?"

"Dark Days in Isle Delfino, Chapter 2-1: Bianco Hills' Plant Invasion?"

"Bianco Hills... Bianco Hills... Wait, you mean that?" She was still uncertain even he though Will nodded in confirmation. "Alright expert, shoot away!"

Will nodded again and then he used Hydro Pump, shooting water straight down Petey Piranha's mouth. The huge Piranha Plant could do nothing as he swallowed huge gulps of water down his throat until he could not take no more and fell on his back, squirming around in his spot trying to get back up on his two stubby plant feet. Sheri disappeared once more and reappeared high above Petey Piranha's exposed belly button and let gravity take the rest. Her forced weight caused Petey Piranha to spew the excess water from his stomach and groan in pain.

"Yes," she cried. "It worked!"

"Told ya it would!"

But Petey wasn't finished yet, he got up and stared down at Sheri and Will, giving them an ear-piercing roar and spitting gunk all around him in a full circle.

"He's not down yet," Will said, pointing out the obvious.

"But we know how to take him on now! So let's win this!"

* * *

><p>"Why do I get some prissy girls to..."<p>

"Who are you calling 'prissy,'" Wonder snapped. "You think you can just go around insulting us like that?"

"Why yes I do! All of you annoying girls, thinking you're all independent and strong by yourself. Ha, you all make me laugh; you all are nothing but just weak and defenseless!"

"That's stereotyping," said a strangely calm Zeena. "And I do not like it one bit."

"Me neither," Wonder agreed, pulling out her magic wand from her shell. "We're going to teach you the meaning of girl power!" Wart only laughed at her remark, which only agitated both girls.

"So what does your wand do?" Zeena asked, "Does it shoot fireballs just like your other cousin's wands?"

"Uh no, mine works a little different." The two all of a sudden lost their focus on the the frog king, making him very much agitated and frustrated.

"Don't you dare ignore me you uptight..." Green hexagonal polygon shapes suddenly surrounded Wart and moved faster and faster around the frog king.

"You see with my wand," Wonder continued her conversation with Zeena. "It has the ability to move anyone I desire to any direction I so choose. If I were to swing it up..." Wonder swung her wand up, unaware that Wart was also moving upward – so high up that his head crashed onto the ceiling. "...That person would also go up."

"You dirty little, rotten..."

"Mind if I give it a shot?" Zeena asked. Wonder approved and politely handed her the wand; Zeena began twirling it around her, and once again, making Wart move in every direction Zeena was moving the wand, making his head spin in dizziness.

"What about if I twirled it around like I just did?"

"Then whoever is caught in my magic will go the same way as the wand goes." Zeena nodded, throwing the wand in the air and catching it as it went down, spontaneously causing a loud tremor in the process. But it was only Wart on the floor, knocked out cold.

"Wait what?" Wonder said in a confused state.

"Oh him. You accidentally set those green hexagonal polygons at him, so that was why I asked you for your wand," Zeena said in confirmation.

Wonder giggled, "Really? Well, at least we got him!"

"What a prissy frog he was."

* * *

><p>King K. Rool grabbed Rugtugba and threw him over his shoulder; Ace acted quickly and caught him on his back.<p>

"Onward loyal steed," Rugtugba cried out.

"Dude, if you don't get off me..."

"Geez Ace, calm down. I was just joking, somebody got to liven up the mood you know." Ace was about to interject with Rugtugba's statement until Anna motioned them to stay focused on their task. King K. Rool and Waluigi were huddled together, forming a devious plan to take them out.

"Can't we just get them now," Rugtugba asked. "I mean look at them, they are practically begging for it."

"You know what Rugtugba, that's a good idea," Ace complimented. He then used Leaf Storm on the two unaware opponents; only to have them explode in a cloud of cotton. Before the group could comprehend what just happened, King K. Rool and Waluigi suddenly appeared behind Rugtugba and Ace and grabbed them.

"That went perfectly," Waluigi cheered, "Using those fake replicas of us was just genius!"

"Now we have two of you," King K. Rool smirked. "Just one more."

"Um, no. You only have one of us," Rugtugba confirmed.

"Oh yeah," Waluigi, the one holding him, snickered. "And how so is that? Are you not good at Math or something?"

"Oh I am plenty good at Math, just that..." Rugtugba smacked Waluigi's leg with his free tail; Waluigi let go of Rugtugba in pain and in the instant, Waluigi was punched straight in the face and sent almost flying.

"I know Krav Maga!" He paused for a minute, thinking of what to say. "And don't ever try to hold me hostage again!"

King K. Rool took a step back, still holding Ace within his grasp. "Tough crowd," he murmured.

"And it's only going to get tougher if you do not release my boyfriend right now," Anna threatened.

"Boyfriend?" Ace thought to himself, "That has a nice ring to it." Now Ace was completely distracted, although he didn't really have to worry about his captor for much longer.

"Well Missy, it will only get..." King K. Rool never finished his sentence because Ace used Bite on his arm (Ace never tasted anything so foul in his life). King K. Rool yelped in pain as he unconsciously let go of Ace; Anna wasted not time and used Flamethrower on fearsome king, promptly setting his butt on fire and making him run in a crazy frenzy, knocking down everything in his way. Rugtugba took notice of the situation, pushed Waluigi back on the floor as he was trying to get back up again for the sixth time, waited for King K. Rool to run over his direction, moved out the way, stuck his leg out and tripped the huge king right on top of Waluigi. King K. Rool fell flat on his face and Waluigi was crushed under the weight, both knocked out like sleeping babies.

"And that's us: 6, them: 0," Rugtugba proudly proclaimed.

* * *

><p>"My bike," Wario cried out. "My precious bike... Ruined!" He picked up various parts of his now destroyed bike, trying to piece them all together only to have them fall back to their destroyed state onto the ground.<p>

Yorkie, on the other hand, was breathing heavily. "That's... What... You get... For trying to... Run me over..."

Wario, however, was enraged by her comment. "Nobody destroys my bike, you loser!" He slowly rose up from his knees and stared a coldly at Yorkie. He moves his hand around his thick body and fishes inside his back pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a raw piece of garlic.

Yorkie only smirked."What are you going to do with that? Stink up the place?"

"More than just that..." Taking one slow, slobbery bite, a white light suddenly engulfed him, forcing Yorkie to cover her eyes. When the light faded and she was able to see again, she observed Wario in his new outfit. He was draped in some kind of purple clothing that covered every part of him except the area around his nose, mustache, and mouth, orange W's littered the entire clothing, and he donned a cape.

All and all, Yorkie thought he looked ridiculous.

"Say hello to Wario-Man," Wario-Man introduced himself vigorously.

"So what, do you have like super powers or something?" Yorkie asked sarcastically, completely unaware of the immediate danger she was getting herself into.

"On the contrary..." He ran at blinding speed at the unprepared girl and knocked once right in her kisser, sending her through that same wall Wario caused earlier. "I actually do." He took more quick steps toward Yorkie, but he was suddenly stopped as vines came around him from out of nowhere and tangled themselves around him. He tugged forcefully at the vines, but they wouldn't budge. He looked back to see where the vines were originating from and he saw a Bayleef Pokemon holding his grip with them as tight as he could, plus many of his supposed friends that beat up his comrades – one thing Wario-Man noticed was that they all were holding him back, each holding a vine. Wario-Man struggled to no avail, only freeing one of his arms – which exactly what he needed. Using his free arm, he grabbed hold of all the vines and pulled with all his might causing the others to greatly tighten their grip.

"Come on Yorkie get up," Zeena yelled. "He won't stay like this forever!"

Yorkie was too dazed by Wario-Man's sudden power boost, but she struggled up nevertheless and tried to focus in on the images coming through her eyes. At the same time, Wario-Man tugged at the vines harder and was able to send everyone flying high and falling around him.

"You can't beat the magnificent and great Wario-Man," he taunted. "And now for the grand finale!" The group began smelling something foul in the air, something not pleasant at all... And soon they all realized what was coming to them. Wario had some terrible farts, often knocking someone out if it was powerful enough.

As Wario-Man, it was even worse. The blast knocked everyone out within the perimeter, including the ones captive in the bubbles, not to mention the lingering smell of horrible smells upon everybody, the immediate grass and trees around Wario-Man also withered and died the instant it came in contact with the blast.

Needless to say, only Wario (His powers have run out and he was back in his old clothes) was the only one conscious to take in all the glory. "Ha ha ha ha! I'm bad, I'm bad!" He did a little break dancing to himself to sink in the moment. "Now to get my gang and..."

Wario was suddenly hit with a forceful blast of water, knocking him down but not enough to knock him out – in fact, it only enraged him. "Who dares to..." His voice dropped as he looked at his attacker. Only hatred and envy flickered through his eyes, "You... I thought we had you back at that dumb school."

"Yeah well, maybe you should have hit just a little harder."

* * *

><p>"Hey wake up."<p>

She fluttered her eyes multiple times until she was able to see the moon shining down upon her. Someone helped her up as she rose from the wet ground. "That's funny, it wasn't raining when I... Before I was knocked out I guess."

"That was because someone used water here, a lot of it too."

Sheri turned to look at her helper, and at once felt so much happy emotion that she nearly fainted again. Shadow caught her just in time and now the two were just looking at each other, gazing into each others' eyes, time and reality moving slowly for the two of them, the moon helping their eyes shine, the dew...

"Shadow, what are you doing?"

Shadow lost his grip on Sheri and almost let her fall on to the ground again, but he caught her just in time again and let her stand on her own two feet. "Just making sure she was alright Rouge." He was feeling very awkward now.

Rouge just smirked. "Yeah okay Shadow, whatever you say. Anyway, I came to tell you that the boss said we could all go home now that everyone is all fine and dandy now." She left to go back into the castle, but not after popping her head back out. "Play nice Shadow."

Shadow was about to scold her, if she given him enough time to; however, he just brushed it aside and diverted his attention back to the half tiger/half scorpion girl. "Well your friends are around the front of the castle so... You can go see them if you want..."

His voice was a little shaky and he kept rubbing his head as if he was embarrassed, as Sheri thought but it amused her as well. "You aren't exactly the Mr. Hotshot, Lone Wolf kind-of-guy everyone at school says you are."

"Of course they don't; it's true that I tend to stay to myself but how they say that I hate everyone around me and how I dislike the world is just a rumor. I mean, my father was like that when he was a teenager but then he met my mom and..." He stopped short, not willing to finish his sentence mainly because, "Why am I telling you this? I barely even know you!"

"You can tell me Shadow, it's fine with me," Sheri assured. "Maybe if you stopped to make more friends, you would feel more comfortable right?"

Shadow took one look at Sheri's big eyes, feeling comfort from it. He smiled and told her,"Yeah, I guess you are right."

Yorkie kept tugging at her wrist, for some reason it hurt constantly. She moved it around again once more, only to feel the same effect as before but slightly less painful. All of her friends were all inside the castle again with everybody else, while she sat outside alone, trying to remove this horrid pain from her wrist. Besides her hurting wrist, she overheard a couple of the police Toads that Wario's gang was put behind bars in juvenile detention, in which pleased her greatly, but she also learned that Wario was the only one missing from the group and is still missing to this very minute.

The pain from her wrist was finally subsiding, now she wanted to figure out why her clothes were wet. It had not raining the whole day, the sprinklers are programmed to go off only during the early morning, so the whole thing had not made sense to her.

What did make sense to her though was that one person was not here the whole day neither; and he just so happened to be a water Pokemon himself. But like Wario, he too had gone missing. She was so sure he came to their rescue, but now she was wondering, "Just where the heck is he?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>What is this? I don't even...<em>**

**_Editing all this brings back the nostalgia that I miss back in the days. Ciao! :P_**


	13. Day 7

_**Anyone remember that spin-off story I did: "The Other Days" where basically this story was the weekend part of the HSD? This is one of those chapters. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: Everybody knows who belongs to who.**_

**Chapter 13: The Love Triangle**

"So you will help me?"

"I'm not so sure..."

"Please! I beg you, she's really important to me!"

"Well..."

"Please! Really important!"

"Alright, alright I'll help!"

"Thank you kindly! It really helps me out a lot!"

"It's fine, just get ready while I get the flowers." Just as the two separated, one of them bumped into another person, or rather animal of some sort – definitely the species of the other though.

"Oh it's you! Can you help me please?!"

"Well actually..."

"Great! Can you go and pick up the flowers while I go and get ready? Thank you so much!"

"Ah wait..." It was too late though, he was already happily going along the way. "Gosh, why did I come here in the first place?"

* * *

><p>"It's great to see you finally Yorkie," Sheri said excitedly.<p>

"It's great that I get to be in this story!"

"Um... Are you breaking the fourth wall?" Will asked.

"Eh, probably. Everybody does it sometime."

"Well the picnic is over there, care to sit down?" And so that is what Sheri, Will, and Yorkie did.

"Did you make this Sheri?" Yorkie asked in amazement, "This egg salad just rocks!"

"Well, I can't take all credit; Will helped out too you know." Will gave a thumbs up and couldn't say much with a mouth full of the cheesiest Macaroni and Cheese.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you ran a flower shop Toadette."<p>

"Yeah, I don't really tell many people about it. Except Toad, he knows."

"I think it's pretty cool Toadette."

"Really?"

"Yep, totally. Now as your costumer, I would like one batch of blue roses and one batch of red roses."

"Roses huh? Alright... Here we go! That will be twenty coins total please." He payed Toadette the twenty coins that were owed. "So, who is the lucky one?"

"Pardon me?"

"Who is the lucky girl you are giving the flowers to? It is that time of year, you know."

"Actually, I am getting these flowers for someone else since they asked me for my help."

"They?"

"Yep, speaking of one of them, here he comes now."

"Ah there you are! Thanks for getting the blue roses for me! Um... What do you think: white or dark chocolate?"

"For me personally, I would go with white chocolate (I hate both of them anyway)."

"Kewl, thanks! Can you please meet me by the park in a little bit too?"

"Might as well."

"Great, see you there!"

When he finally left, Toadette spoke up, "Well he seems extremely happy. Who is he trying to swoon over?"

"A girl named..."

"Ah there you are! I thank you for the red roses; now what do you propose white or dark chocolate?"

"For me personally, I would go with the dark chocolate (I hate both of them anyway)."

"I see, dark chocolate would be the better choice. It is settled then, I must go to the grocery store and buy some chocolate! I expect to see you at the park later, no?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Great, I will see you in a few then."

"Wow, you got your hands full," Toadette mused. "How are you going to help them both at the same time?

"Easy, both of them like the same girl."

"What?" She exclaimed, "How can you help them both try to swoon over one girl?"

"Easy, I know her and I do not think flowers and chocolates are going to win her heart that easily... Plus, I want to see her reaction."

"You would really do that?"

"Well, it makes two people happy and I get a laugh. So yes."

"Wow..."

* * *

><p>It has been an hour later at the park, Yorkie, Will, and Sheri, now full from eating, were busily playing a board game.<p>

"You landed on Boardwalk, now pay me $50!"

"Fine Yorkie! Here," Will said in defeat. "Stupid luck."

"Pleasure doing business with you!"

"My turn," Sheri said happily, picking up the two die and cupping her hand. Shaking them both for about five seconds, she released the die. One of the die landed on the grassy ground. She grunted a little to pick it up, but unknown to her another hand was also reaching for them and at the end of the journey both hands met; Sheri's head went up, and then a shriek occurred. It scared everyone within the vicinity, but only for a moment.

"S-S-Shadow!"

"Sheri!"

"Well, isn't this touching," Rouge commented under her breath.

Not so far off...

"You'll be fine, just go over there and give her the gifts."

"Are you sure this will work? I mean, I don't think she will like these..."

"You're talking nonsense; now go. I'll be right behind you."

"Thanks," he said gratefully as he began walking like a baby just experiencing what it is like to walk for the first time.

This was already becoming funny, for me at least. I made my sneaky escape from him and ran across the wide open park without as so much as anyone spotting me. "Okay, she's right over there; now go and knock her dead!"

"Um, that is not a serious statement is it?"

"Yes, yes I am dead serious... Of course, I was acting sarcastic! Now go, swoon her; I will be right behind you."

"Geez, thanks! You're a real pal!" He looked the other way, at her, and gulped. "Wish me luck... I need it."

Meanwhile...

"I think I'll leave now Shadow." Rouge winked. "Play nice, will you?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just go and find your boyfriend already."

"He's not my boyfriend," she huffed. "That red echidna is too much of an idiot for me."

"That's what they all say."

"What does that mean anyway?"

"It means what it means."

"Which is?"

"Who the heck knows?"

"Hey Shadow," Sheri cutely cut in, twirling her finger around one of her ears. "Do you... Want to... I don't know... Go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure." His answer was so quick and sudden that an idiot can tell he was enthused; even the tone of his voice was slightly more optimistic – but only slightly. Barely noticeable, but definitely present.

"Play nice Shadow," Rouge said again with a smirk, before gliding off.

"Play nice with the gullible hot-head," Shadow countered, but Rouge was already too far away to insult Shadow. Sheri, on the other hand, was very eager to have her alone time with her crush as she tugged his hand and urged the slightly blushing Shadow.

"Ah, and she didn't even say goodbye," Will said in monotone, clearly more attentive to his task.

"That's alright." Yorkie shrugged. "If you love somebody, I guess spend as much time with them."

"That's cool. Famous proverb or something?"

"No, I just made that up like three seconds ago. Hey, you want to finish our game... Where's all my money and property?" Will shrugged, but you could clearly see that his stack of play money and properties were higher than everyone else, that and also not to mention he is the only player with a high stack of money and properties. Yorkie shook her head and smiled. "I guess that's game, set, and match huh?"

"For me it is." He grinned. Given the new circumstance, he knew something Yorkie didn't.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Take a look behind you."

So that's what Yorkie did, and she only smiled widely. "Hi Lemmy, what's up?"

"I see where this is going," Will chuckled to himself. He also veered away from the table stealthy, trying not to bust out laughing.

"Um hi Yorkie," he said excitedly, "I... Uh... I... Uh?" He completely forgot what to say; he was quickly becoming too mesmerized by her. The way the wind seemed to blow her hair at all the right angles, how soft her skin looked, how she stared so adorable at him, how...

"You alright Lemmy?"

The sound of her sweet voice bought him out of his awesome fantasies. After shaking and knocking his head – to which she stifled a laugh – he finally was able to present her his gifts: A banquet of blue roses and white chocolate. "I... Um... Thought you might these..."

"Ah, thanks a lot Lemmy; that's so sweet of you! I love the roses and chocolates!" And just as Lemmy was about to let his ego get the best of him, a strong wind blew and it caught one of the roses from the banquet. "Oh no," Lemmy squealed. "I'll get it!"

"No it's fine Lemmy, you don't have to do that." But her voice was unheard by his ears, he was already desperately trying to catch the flower that was quickly getting more and more out of his reach. "Come back here you," he shouted. Yorkie sighed, setting aside her gifts next to her. Next trying to figure out where Will may have wandered to and trying to fish out a piece of chocolate, she had yet another surprise of the day.

"Ah, the lovely Yorkie herself. It is a pleasure to see you again on such a lovely day."

"Ah Ludwig, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well Yorkie, thanks for asking..." Ludwig suddenly lost his train-of-thought; he was too focused one her. The way she smiled her smile sent goosebumps down his spine, he also knew how incredibly smart she is, the only person to score a perfect score on the first Biology test, the way she looked at him with her dreamy eyes his hands started to sweat, and then the sun seem to reflect off her so beautifully that she seemed to shine...

"Um Ludwig, are you okay?"

Ludwig suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh me?"

Yorkie laughed. "That is your name correct?"

"Oh yeah, it is..." He felt like an idiot, so he quickly took out his gifts: the red roses and dark chocolates. "Uh here, I saw these and thought you might like them..."

"Aw thank you Ludwig! You're so sweet, now I got red and blue roses plus white and dark chocolate!"

"Excuse me?"

"Here Yorkie, I got your rose back... Ludwig?"

"Lemmy? What are you doing here?"

"I was hanging out with Yorkie... What are you doing here?"

"No younger sibling, I am hanging out with Yorkie today... Wait a minute, did you give her the blue roses and white chocolates?"

"Yeah, and did you give her the red roses and dark chocolates?"

"Of course, my friend said that Yorkie would love them!"

"That's not true, my friend said my gifts were perfect for Yorkie!"

"Uh, who's your friend?" Yorkie asked the both of them.

"Chris," they said in unison, both shocked, along with Yorkie. "Really, he helped you two?"

"Now why would he help the both of you," Yorkie thought to herself before it suddenly and quickly hit her. "Oh boy, I can't wait until I see him next time."

Both of the boys were suddenly terrified and love-stricken at the same time.

But there was no way Yorkie was going to catch me, at least not today. I was quietly up in a tree far away, just listening and laughing with Will as he told me exactly what happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! :P<strong>_


	14. Day 9-1

_**And here we are with another chapter with this lame story, in which I wonder why some of you still read this. :3**_

_**Even thought the above statement was written a very long time ago, I still wonder the same thing. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: Michael = Thought Cloud; Yorkie = Yorkielover123456789; Wonder Koopa = Wonder; Rugtugba the Otter = Rugtugba; Ace and Anna = AceJinjo; Will = Mudkip8330; Sheri = Badberry123; Zeena, Staci, MeeMee, and Cherry = Zeena; Chris = ChrisMSMB; Nintendo characters = Nintendo; Sega characters = Sega; and finally Capcom characters = Capcom!**_

_**Geez, anyone else want to join this wacky high school? Seriously, I don't care if you want to. You can be in it just like anyone else who already is. ^^**_

_**The above statement, although written a long time ago, is still true today. :P**_

**Chapter 14: The Ninth Day; First Block**

Three days later after Yorkie, Will, Ace, Anna, Sheri, Wonder, Zeena, and Rugtugba epically defeated Wario and his gang of malicious co-workers, things settled down once again. The gas leak by Wario passed away, Wario's gang are all still in juvenile detention, Wario has not been seen nor heard from since his defeat, Michael came back from his expedition and found many treasures (As well as a higher IQ level. Good for him), and... I think that's about it...

So without further ado... Here we are with Zeena, about ten minutes before first block would start.

She finally set down a huge stack of paper on top of Ms. Vanilla's desk. "Finally!" Two more huge stacks of paper also fell down next to Zeena's stack. "Thanks for helping carry all this stuff."

("No problem Zeena.") A pink puffball named Kirby would of said if anyone could understand him.

"It's fine Zeena," a dashing heroic looking young green tunic wearing, blonde hair student name (Toon) Link said. "The Economics teacher can be a real jerk sometimes."

("More like every second of Ganondork's life!")

"Well... That's true also," Link commented. "Well let's get going Kirby; class starts in six minutes."

("Alright, bye Zeena!")

"Later Zeena." She waved off the pink puffball and Hylian swordsman as they left. She then sighed as she too exited the office and trudged to her locker. "Better get my English supplies since I know getting Ganondorf's things processed will take me until second block starts." She heard someone approaching but she didn't pay any heed to whoever that was... Until that person ran smack into the door of her locker. She gasped as she flung the door shut to see who hit her her door. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry... Chris?"

Yep, that's right, I'm back. Though I had a cast over my left arm and some bruises here and there, I was perfectly fine. "Zeena? I mean hi! I didn't know this was your locker... Sorry." I must of looked like an idiot rubbing my hurt nose while trying to muster up the courage I could to have a civil conversation with her because well... Now I'm just babbling.

"What are you apologizing for? You ran into my locker door! It's not your fault!"

"Well I wasn't looking where I was going and well... Here I am!" I didn't know what to say honestly and then I felt my face starting to blush again. For some reason, talking to Zeena made me feel different. Curse love and all its dumb effects!

Did I say love? I'm not in love! I just... Just...

"You feeling alright?" She asked, "You are turning purple again."

"No I'm not!" I quickly said, trying to hide my face the best I could. "I mean yes! I am feeling alright!" My heart was speeding up again plus my brain was trying to string together thoughts that should never be spoken by my own mouth and heard by Zeena's ears. These two signs significantly meant that I had to leave now – but my stupid legs want to take the perfect opportunity to fall asleep here. Needless to say, I was stuck and I wasn't too pleased about it (But then again I was the happiest person to be standing next to Zeena all by myself and actually talking to her! Weird huh?).

Does any of this make sense to anyone?

And that was when the dreaded, but helpful school bell rang (I was between frustrated and relieved at the same time). "Well... I got to get to class now Zeena so... I'll see you during lunch."

I think she said bye, but I wasn't listening since I rushed to get to class – cursing at myself all the way there for leaving so abruptly. I was going to go back and apologize for leaving but Zeena was occupied with some friends of hers, I believe. They were must be new or something because I never seen them before: one of them had brown hair and eyes, the other looked like a cat with brown eyes and red hair, not orange hair that looked like red hair but honest to good red, and the last one looked like a red Bomb-omb with a braid – female obviously and she actually looked like another pink Bomb-omb I came across before... What was her name again? Bombette?

Whatever her name was, it didn't matter to me. I sighed and turned back to the direction I was normally heading for. "There is no way a cute girl like her is going to like me anymore than a friend." Not to mention I'm a Pokemon and she's human. That stuff is like a fairy tale and allowing Bowser and Peach to be together – many would already detest the idea of a human and creature pairing... But then again, some people don't mind and actually approve of it.

So, what am I supposed to do? What can I do? Should I go for it?

She probably wouldn't like me anyway.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back students. It's wonderful to finally be back, yes?" Misstar gave the class her usual warm and welcoming smile that made anyone feel good about themselves (Weird how Star Spirits have that kind of affect). "Now that we are together as a family again, let's get started on where we left off, shall we? Please turn your books to page 45 of your textbooks and today we'll be ready<em> Super Mario 64: Bowser in the Dark World. <em>Miss Yorkie, will you please start reading when you get there?"

"Certainly Misstar." When she finally turned to the correct page she began reading the first paragraph. "When the heroic Mario (Most eyed the little plumber in admiration because for some reason, some part of the school believed that our Mario was a direct descendant of the old heroic Mario) obtained his first seven stars, he used their combined powers to open the magically sealed star door that would eventually lead him to his first duel against the mighty Koopa King, Bowser. Once opened, Mario was exposed to just a single hallway with a long red carpet and many columns – the only significant thing in the room was the huge portrait of the fair Princess Peach all the way in the back of the room. It enticed the plumber to take a better look at it, until about halfway the picture started to deform and form into a portrait of Bowser himself. It confused the plumber, he started walking faster as he was now curious if what he was seeing was a mirage or if his eyes playing tricks on him. When he was somewhat close to it, he sprinted with his famous long jump in hopes of reaching it quicker; however, the plan failed when a mysterious, invisible wall blocked his way, forcing him to crash and fall into a pit trap set up by the infamous Bowser himself." At this point, everyone gasped, including the teacher, no matter how many times she read it herself.

An hour and forty-five minutes later...

"So now that Unit I is over with, your homework tonight is to write a journal entry about your thoughts and feelings about everything that has happened so far. Tell me your thoughts about the captured princess, tell me what you think of Mario and Bowser, tell me about how you like the adventure Mario is having, tell me everything. Quiz grade worth 100 points... Something you could use Bass." The black reploid (Humanistic robot) only shrugged. Misstar rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay, expecting a masterpiece from you tomorrow then. Well class, I will see you all your bright and shining faces tomorrow. You have a little more than five minutes until the bell rings; remember you all have a test tomorrow as well."

Just as the teacher finished her long sentence, the first person I saw was Yorkie and this what she told me. "Where is your brother? Why is there a cast on your left arm? Where were you for the last three days?"

"Hello Yorkie." I smiled, even though I was clearly annoyed with all her questions at once.

"Oh, hi Chris! Maybe that should have came first huh?"

"Maybe... Well to answer your questions: 1) My brother is at home sleeping because he was worn out from his expedition to Marine Resort, 2) Because I broke it, and 3) I was on vacation in Hoenn." I smiled, as if proud of what I told her.

She seemed to buy it, or so I thought. "I don't believe the third one."

"Oh and what do you think I was doing Dreamer?" Dreamer was the nickname I gave her because her head was always in the clouds.

"Well Cheerier Upper (The nickname she gave me to counter the nickname I gave her), I think you were not in Hoenn but you were also at the party at Peach Castle during the late afternoon. You actually took out Wario and the both of you were not seen for three days - well you came back but Wario is still missing – he broke your arm because you were the one who knew he was the cause of the gas leak three days ago." She finished and smiled broadly, happy and content with her analysis.

"You have some imagination, Dreamer." I chuckled. "But I have no idea what you are talking about. I was in Hoenn visiting my relatives and siblings, end of story."

And then the bell rang again. "Come on Yorkie, your favorite class is up next."

"Oh joy," she said with so much sarcasm in her voice that even idiots could catch that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guess what? I'm not dead! But a month long absence is sort of... You know, long but at least I'm not dead! :P<strong>_

_**Yay, most boring, retarded chapter as of yet. After this day is over, I am going to give everybody a schedule so that more of you guys show up. In fact, three of you are going to join the math class with Yorkie and I in the next chapter. You can start throwing rocks at me now. -_-**_

_**See ya (and no, this will not replace my ciao endings)!**_


	15. Day 9-2

_**So, I'm back with another lame, useless chapter. And because the disclaimer is super long, you all know what that means!**_

_**Disclaimer: Read the dang last chapter and add this: ML (Marioliza) is owned by none other than Marioliza! Hooray for new characters! :D**_

**Chapter 15: The Ninth Day; Second Block**

"BEFORE WE GET STARTED WITH POLYGONS TODAY CLASS," our math teacher, R.O.B stated, "THE WORLD HISTORY CLASS WAS DESTROYED DURING THE GAS LEAK INCIDENT; THEREFORE WE HAVE FOUR NEW STUDENTS TAKING THIS CLASS: RUGTUGBA, WILL, SHERI, AND ACE." At the sounds of their names, sure enough, Ace – the radical Bayleef Pokemon, Will – the awesome Mudkip Pokemon, Sheri – that cool-looking half tiger/scorpion, and Rugtugba – a epic otter dude with an awesome sense of humor.

"Wait a minute Chris," Yorkie snapped."How do you know Rugtugba if we all just met him at Peach's party three days ago?"

"Funny you should ask, best friend," I snickered. "I went to one of his girlfriend's, Mina Mongoose, concerts before I met you all."

"It is true too," Rugtugba said walking over to us and putting an arm around my neck. "He spilled water on my shirt that day." We both smiled broadly and Yorkie reluctantly conceded, grumbling because she insist that she is right.

"Wow Chris, I haven't seen you in like three days," Sheri said.

"Yeah where have you been?" Ace questioned, suspicion running through his mind.

"And what about that cast?" Will mused, also equally suspicious.

"I could tell you guys later, but I think the teacher is waiting for you all to take a seat." Sure enough, R.O.B's eyes were blinking random colors which meant... Well no one knows for sure. As my friends took their seats close to each other, R.O.B began talking again. "OF COURSE WE DO HAVE ANOTHER STUDENT JOINING US AS WELL. MISS MARIOLIZA, PLEASE STEP IN."

And that was when a girl entered the room. Marioliza, as they called her, had dark brown hair with blond streaks, hazel eyes, glasses, and this totally cool-looking fuzzy red hat that reminded me of a fedora. She carried with her much paper and pencils, so I assumed she was either an artist or a writer... Or perhaps both because she also had a self-made book in her hand called _Star Girls_. I remember reading that at one point during first block – I found it on the bookshelf one day and Misstar claimed that it was not hers. Well, curiosity got the better of me and I decided to read it, keeping it on the bookshelf whenever I was finished reading it for that day. I found it to be really awesome. She must have found it recently and recovered it.

There was an open seat next to me and she took her place there. I would have said something to her, but our teacher already started the lesson starting with the three-sided triangle so I decided to wait until close to the end of the block to say something to her. For now, I will just listen to what our awesome robotic teacher had to say:

"THE NEXT POLYGON IS THE FOUR-SIDED SQUARE. THIS IS A SPECIAL POLYGON THAT, DEPENDING ON THE CIRCUMSTANCES, CAN BE CALLED DIFFERENT NAMES SUCH AS THE RECTANGLE, THE RHOMBUS, THE PARELLEOGRAM, AND THE TRAPEZOID. WE WILL WORK MORE WITH THOSE LATER; AS FOR NOW, I PRESENT TO YOU THE FIVE-SIDED POLYGON CALLED THE PENTAGON. THE NEXT POLYGON IS THE SIX-SIDED HEXAGON IN WHICH...

One hour later...

"AND FOR HOMEWORK TONIGHT, PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW WITH A JOURNAL LOG OF ALL POLYGONS YOU FIND OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL. ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY."

With possibly seven minutes remaining, I wanted to say something to Marioliza but I didn't know where to start partly because I didn't want to make myself look like an idiot.

"Is that your book?"

"Why yes it is," she told me. "How did you know?"

"Well it says 'By: Marioliza' on the front and since Marioliza is your name, I'm taking it that it's yours."

"Oh right," she said as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"It's actually really good, if you ask me."

"Really?"

"Yep, you must be a natural; better than mine definitely."

The bell rang and just like that, everybody except me and my closest friends were already out the room. "Everybody gotta eat," Rugtugba commented.

"Hey Marioliza, want to sit with us during lunch?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden or anything..."

"Nonsense," Yorkie exclaimed. "There is plenty of room for friends, now since the cafeteria table is too small for all of us to sit around."

"So we just sit outside on the bleachers," Will chipped in. "That reminds me, football tryouts are today as well."

"Which means that we are guaranteed to see Daisy knock the lights out of someone," Sheri confirmed.

"Which also means we should skedaddle out of here so we can see the poor unlucky fellow," Rugtugba announced. Everyone nodded and shared a chuckle as well. We filed out the room, waved goodbye to R.O.B, and entered the not so crowded hallways anymore because everyone must be at the cafeteria by now. Except for Anna, who was the first person we met out in the hallways.

"Girlfriend, twelve o' clock Ace," I chuckled. Before Ace could object through his blushing face, Anna already pounced him with a hug; Rugtugba and I made 'awww' noises simultaneously.

"Yeah, you two wished you could get hugs like this," Ace countered with a smirk.

"Me? No, I get epic hugs just like you," Rugtugba stated with his nodding head. "I can't say the same for Chris over her though." Everyone laughed, even Marioliza because she thought the level of funny here was great. Of course, I couldn't say anything back because... Well, it was true.

"We could just ask Zeena to give him a hug," Will smirked.

"Or Wonder," Yorkie smiled.

I hated when I cannot come up with a good comeback or excuse. But luckily someone, who happened to be Rouge, tapped me on my shoulder so I would not have to be subjected to more embarrassment for one day. She whispered something in my ear and I nodded, telling everyone I would meet them at the bleachers before I followed her.

"Hmm," Rugtugba mused. "Anyone up for a little spy game?"

"No," Marioliza politely said. "I think I'm going to go and eat now."

"Me too," Ace said, his stomach growling in agreement.

"Let us know if you find anything 'spies,'" Anna winked before leaving with Marioliza and Ace.

"Can't argue with that logic," Rugtugba said, patting his stomach. "Catch you two later 'cause it seems to me you three are still going to go ahead with it."

"No, I'll join you too Rugtugba," Will stated. "Getting pretty hungry myself."

"Eh, Sheri and I will meet you all later then," Yorkie smiled with a thumbs-up. My two noisy best friends followed the same direction Rouge and I went. It didn't take them long before they finally caught up to us, Shadow included. Carefully placing themselves as close as they can get within hearing range, but far enough to be out-of-sight, they listened.

"So they escaped?"

"Yes, someone from the outside apparently had a hand in aiding them."

"It could mean that he is our number one suspect considering that those are his partners."

"That is what the boss said as well: He wants us to find any clues of their whereabouts before they make their presence known again to the public."

"Just us three?"

"You have the Ultimate Life Form with you, that's all the help we'll need."

"But even Ultimate Life Forms need help from time to time."

"Anyway, we start looking tonight. There should not be any trouble since it is just a scouting mission."

"Agreed then. Now, care to join us for lunch?"

"I wish I could, but I have... Other business to take care of."

"You mean with a certain red echinda?"

"No!"

"Ha, whatever Rouge. Have fun and play nice."

"What about you Shadow?"

"I might make a stop. I have plans as well, but I would like to ask Sheri something."

"Oh, your girlfriend eh?"

"Not my girlfriend!"

"Your face tells me otherwise."

"Whatever turtle, let us just go eat."

When our voices dwindled, meaning that we already walked away, Sheri and Yorkie popped their heads out from their hiding spot.

"Wow, you can learn a lot sneaking around!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I rushed this, sorry. Hopefully, I can make it up in the next chapter or the Biology class chapter (Because I have something planned for everyone).<strong>_

_**This was also back when ML was still shy and not so... Well, as she is now. Man, how the times have changed! :P**_

_**Ciao everyone!**_


	16. Day 9-L

_**It's high school time again! I would like to thank Yorkielover123456789 for motivation, Rugtugba for ideas, and GrossGirl18 also for ideas, but more so nagging. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sheri, Ace, Anna, Rugtugba, Zeena, Wonder, Laguz, Vinny, Dash Light, Yorkie, Michael, ML, or any Nintendo, Sega, or Capcom characters. You all know who belong to who by now. :D**_

_**Did I forget anybody? No seriously, did I? ^^;**_

**Chapter 16: The Ninth Day; Lunch Block**

It was sort of the most random encounter I ever had.

_Flashback_

"_Hi, I'm Laguz and I am new to this school! Wanna be friends?"_

_Laguz, as is her name, is a tall red Yoshi with black spots on her arm, one dark blue eye and the other had a reddish color, plus she had black stripes on her left cheek._

_I was honestly going to ask if she was a native Yoshi, but I figured she might get offended by that._

"_Yeah, we can be friends," I said with a smile._

_Did you also know she is an author? A good author that wrote "__**Trapped in Twilight Town.**__" Also, another good story I have read._

_End Flashback_

Is it wierd that almost all the friends I befriend in this school are great authors?

I did fail to notice that I did pass Rugtugba and his girlfriend, Mina, along the way. At first glance, I thought they were just going to make out in that secluded corner, at first glance, if I was looking. However that was not the case…

"Ruggy," she started. "I think it would be best if we stopped dating."

"What? Why? Was it something I did?"

"No, it is more like something you can't do… And there is somebody else…"

"Mina darling, there you are!"

"Him," Rugtugba growled. "You can't be serious!"

* * *

><p>"So Laguz, are you going to try out for the football tryouts today?" The two of us were the first to reach the bleachers; everyone else was probably getting there lunch or something. We just sat eating and watching as the football coaches, Donkey and Funky Kong, were setting up props for the tryouts.<p>

"No, although I'm athletically good, I would rather see who gets tackled and rammed rather than actually doing it."

"Same here, I am more of a baseball, tennis, and dodge ball kind of person."

"Oh look, here comes some of the players now." The two of us nibbled on our food like chipmunks to see who gets tackled and who comes out victorious.

* * *

><p>"So your new boyfriend is Ash the Mongoose?" Rugtugba muttered lowly; Mina only nodded slightly.<p>

"I am," he said. "I guess she hasn't told you then."

"No, she hasn't." Rugtugba glared.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to find out like this…" Ash never finished his sentence; Rugtugba's fist hit his face. Mina covered her mouth, watching as Rugtugba towered over Ash, who staggered onto the ground, putting pressure on his bleeding nose. Rugutugba was about to turn away, finding every urge not to kill the guy, until Ash swiped at his legs in which tripped on his face. "Now, I'm in a crappy mood!" Ash growled.

"That makes two of us," Rugtugba shouted, delivering another punch to the face.

* * *

><p>Laguz and I just watched, completely astounded, as we watched the first person simply tackled Donkey Kong down without so much as even trying! To top it all off, he caught the punted football during the offensive tryout and made it all the way to the touchdown without having one person even touch him.<p>

"I think it goes without saying," we heard Funky Kong say, "That Dash Light officially made the team."

"Totally," Donkey Kong agreed, rubbing his slightly sore arm.

Dash Light, as everyone called him, wore a yellow T-shirt with blue jeans and Nike sneakers. Based on appearance, that is all I could tell you. He walked away with a calm demeanor with one big smile on his face; much to the jealousy of most of the others.

"Well, he definitely has bragging rights," the finally appearing Marioliza said with her tray of food.

"Finally ML, you take forever getting here! You didn't get lost did you," I joked, but then realized that she wasn't alone. "Vincent?"

"Chris," the little male Chickorita questioned.

As you may be wondering, Vincent, also nicknamed Vinny, is also a Pokemon – a Chickorita to be more precise. I met him a while back when I traveled to my neighboring country, Johto. He resided in a small town named New Bark Town when I visited the place and happened to be my first buddy from a different country. Anyway, he too his an author – a great author at that, who wrote the ever so popular _Super Princess Daisy._ He and I are also co-partners for a story called _Double Dash Tournament._

"Great, I don't have to make introductions," Marioliza said. She took it back when she saw Laguz was there too. "Hi, I'm Marioliza, ML for short."

"I'm Laguz! Laguz for short!"

* * *

><p>It was punch after kick, kick after punch. Neither man was backing down from the other, they were going to keep going at until the other fell. Rugtugba and Ash were in a deadlock, eyeing each other in such a way that even villains would think twice before jumping in between them. But not Mina, who found the courage to jump in between them and separate them.<p>

"This has to stop," she screamed. "I don't want this to go on!"

"You should have thought about that before you go around with another guy without telling me first," Rugtugba snapped.

"It is not like that Ruggy," Mina pleaded, "Ash is a music director and..."

"What? You trying to say that you can move up in the music industry through him?" When Mina nor Ash said nothing to reply to that, he knew he got his answer. "So that's it, huh? Fine Mina, I will respect your decision."

Without another word or glance, Rugtugba left Mina forever – these two will probably never cross paths ever again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the cafeteria...<p>

"I'm sure you all excited to hear the new student body council is," Peach exclaimed through the microphone. Everyone, including Ace, Anna, Wonder, Zeena, and Yorkie, in the cafeteria (Which was partically the whole school except for those at the football field) gave a roar of shout. "I have the results right here!"

"This will be so obvious," Zeena said over the roar of the entire staff of students.

"You seem so sure," Yorkie mused. "Do you know the outcome already?"

"No, but I have a good feeling."

"If Yorkie is lucky, there will two certain cousins of mine in the student body as well," Wonder joked. Yorkie's face flushed, but before she could even attempt to scold Wonder beyond recongition Peach already had her envelope pried open.

"Of course, everyone knows the president is yours truly," she proclaimed (With a hint of gloating that you would never be able to catch if I never typed this for you). "Our school treasurer is... Rosalina!" The young, sky blue, cosmic, princess, who always carried a star wand with her, politely waved to everyone as she walked up to Peach – which surprised some because she was definitely a shy, not to also mention a bit lonely, one.

"Our school secretary... Zeena!" Surprised slightly, Zeena always waved to the estatic crowd of peers; Yorkie and Wonder probably shouted the loudest – though Yorkie kept a distasteful eye on her friend, due to a reason mentioned earlier.

"Our student body council will consist of... Daisy, Ashley, Mona, Paula, Amy Rose, and Wonder!" Of all six girls, Wonder was the most shocked. She didn't even know she was even nominated for anything at all! But like the rest, she too stood next to Peach and along the rest of the student council.

"Now for the moment we all have been waiting for: Our school's new vice president is..." The crowd sat on the edges of their seats, waiting for Peach to finish her sentence, especially Yorkie.

"It's... A tie?"

If only I was there to see the looks on both Pauline and Yorkie's faces; I would have been laughing so hard – and probably the only one laughing since no one else in the cafeteria seemed to be.

* * *

><p>Less than 20 meters away...<p>

"Like that Gyrados will ever show up! If he does, I will totally kick is butt just like last time!"

"Thanks Sheri," Will sighed. "Maybe I'm just a little paranoid."

"I know what will cheer you up," Sheri said excitedly. "My sleepover party! I am going to have one in a week or so and you are coordinately invited!"

"Of course I will be there! I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

"Thanks Will, it will be the best sleepover! A good slumber, with nothing going bad!"

"Hey, there is Chris and ML... And two others? Come on Sheri, let's go see!"

"Alright, I will be there in a second. Let me tie my boots first." Will nodded and left, leaving Sheri to do the classic deed of tying her laces on her boots. "Up and around... Through the bunny loop and... Presto!" Now content with her tied laces, she was just about to go when all of a sudden she felt someone's presence close to her. Her intuition was right when she looked to her left and gazed at the hedgehog of her affections.

"Oh Sheri," he blushed. "I was looking for you."

"Really," she almost stammered; she could feel her face warming up.

"Yeah, I have something to ask of you..."

"O-okay, what is it?"

* * *

><p>More than a meter and a half away...<p>

"Hi Will, I'm Laguz! Or you can just call me Laguz if you want!"

"And I'm Vincent, or you can call Vinny if you want!"

"Cool, nice to meet someone from the Johto region... But Laguz, didn't you and I meet sometime? You look familiar..."

"I don't recall... Will? Where have I heard of that name?"

While observing Daisy knock Funky Kong to the ground as if she was born to do that, Will and Laguz trying to remember each other, and watching Vincent sit rather close to ML to see what she was drawing, I was beginning to wonder where all my other friends were and what they were doing right now.

Speaking of friends, here comes Ace and Anna now; however, Ace was blushing mad red while Anna looked like she was dreaming or something. And just before I asked, they spoke for themselves.

"I have an official boyfriend now," Anna screamed excitedly, drawing some attention from the ones on the football field.

"She kissed me," was Ace told me, though I could not tell if he was shocked or completely happy about it.

"Shadow just asked me out on a date," squeeled the suddenly appearing Sheri.

"I just voted into the student council," said the suddenly appearing, excited Wonder.

"I'm the secretary," was all the suddenly appearing, quiet Zeena.

"I'm in a tie with Pauline," huffed the suddenly appearing Yorkie.

"And I just broke up with my ex," said the suddenly appearing, slightly bruised, and in a crappy mood Rugtugba.

"And you are Will who is famous for the Mudkip Suicide in our mafia games," cried the totally hyper, suddenly talking Laguz.

"And you are the one who throws awesome virtual parties during those games," also cried the sudden finally realizing Will.

"I have no clue why everyone is suddenly appearing," said the suddenly laughing Vincent.

"I think it is because we finally reached the end of this chapter," said the all-knowing Marioliza.

"I think you just broke the fourth wall," countered the proud Vincent.

"Oops, oh well," laughed the indifferent Marioliza.

I was confused by the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vinny is a Chikorita? I didn't see that coming. :P<strong>_

_**Ciao for now! A three chapter update in one day is cool, right? :P**_


	17. Day 9-3

_**Now comes everybody's favorite class of the day: Biology! ^^**_

_**As a note: Everybody's schedule was outfitted to have Biology third block; therefore, so us friends can have at least one class all together. ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Chris, Birda, and Birdette, Zeldamaster456 owns Vincent the Chickorita, Marioliza owns Marioliza (ML for short), Laguzgirl13 owns Laguz (Laguz for short), AceJinjo owns Ace and Anna, GrossGirl18 owns Meemee, Staci, Cherry, and Zeena, Wonder owns Wonder, The Thought Cloud owns Michael, Dash456 owns Dash Light, Yorkielover123456789 owns Yorkie, Badberry123 owns Sheri, Mudkip8330 owns Will, Rugtugba owns Rugtugba, Nintendo owns its people, Sega owns its people, Capcom owns its people, and whoever owns some characters that do not belong with either three company owns that character (Such as Spyro the Dragon, should he possibly make an appearance because I know Ace likes the purple dragon and he probably wants me to have him appear at some point). **_

_**Phew, what a list! The more I write it, the more I think I keep forgetting somebody. :P **_

**Chapter 17: The Ninth Day; Third Block**

"You're joking, aren't you Chris? Please tell me this isn't one of the worst classes to ever exist on the face of the planet!"

"Nope Laguz, this class is probably the best all day (Because all my friends have this class)! Welcome to Biology!"

"I hate Biology!" Ignoring Laguz's threats to forever destroy Biology off the face of a dictionary, all 12 of us headed off into the lab taking most of the available seats in the front of the room. As more and more others filed the room, it seemed that this class was jam packed with them. I would say at least 40 kids took this class all together, including that Dash Light guy. I was beginning to wonder if he was so good at athletics, how good was he at academics?

"Settle down simpletons," Iggy the Koopa, our teacher's student aide called out. "I have to quickly take attendance before the teacher gets in! Yoshi, are you here?" A green Yoshi in the back, sitting rather close to this pink girl dinosaur... Thing... I think, raised his hand. "Good, my jerk sibling Roy?"

"Watch it four eyes, or I'll pound you!"

"Note taken, thank you. Dash Light?" The same boy somewhat seated in the center of the room raised his hand. "Very good. Espio the Chameleon?" The purple chameleon, also known as Sheri's ninja teacher, raised his hand.

And blah blah blah, you get the point.

The moment Iggy finished with attendance, the little nearly bald professor finally came in the room with a huge closed bucket that was nearly as tall as him. From behind him, two more people came in, one of them looked like a big penguin with a red robe and red beanie with a white puff on top and the other looked something like a photographer in a black coat.

"Is that all?" The penguin asked.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance, Mr. Dedede and Mr. West," the professor thanked, as Dedede took his leave.

"Don't worry pal," Mr. West said. "Now I have to get back to teaching photography class."

"We have a photography class?" Ace thought out loud.

"Why yes we do," he confirmed. "The principal just installed the class recently; I'm still looking for more students to take the class though."

"I'll consider it," Ace boasted. Clearly, he took an interest in photography.

"Thank you... Um..."

"Ace, Mr. West."

"Alright Ace, I look forward to having you in my class." He gave him a thumbs-up and flashed his shiny teeth. "Oh and call me Frank. Frank West," he said coolly before walking out.

"Wow," Ace said with big, goggly eyes. "Now that is one cool teacher!"

"And as a nice break from class that was youngster," the professor began. "Let's get on with today's... 'Interesting' lesson." When the professor and Iggy gave a somewhat suspicious laugh together, everyone suspiciously raised a suspicious look right back at them. "First, I'm sure you all would like to know what are in these buckets, am I right?" Everyone nodded fervently."Well come tomorrow and you shall see, but first, does anyone have per say have a weak digestive system?" About half the class rose their hands, I spotted that Marioliza, Wonder, and Vincent were one of those who had their hands held up. "For those of you who have their hands raised, you will have an alternate assignment tomorrow."

"And as for the rest of you..." Iggy snickered, in an almost evil way.

"Now now young scientist in the making, no need to worry them now... Yet," the professor joked along; who knew he had an evil sense of humor.

"For those of you who raised their hands please go to the back of the room; the others, please escort yourselves to the front. The class scuffled around, some trading their seats for another while some quietly remained where they were.

"For those of you who do not have weak stomachs, I am going to put you into groups of two for tomorrow's special assignment." The professor began counting the students up front, "14 of you and including Iggy, that would be 15 – a most odd number indeed... Hmm... What to do?"

"I knowz," Laguz shouted eagerly. "One group could have three people in it!" That wasn't a totally bad idea, but I beginning to wonder why she even considered that option; until she motioned me to look back with her eyes.

Ludwig, Lemmy, and Yorkie. A perfect example to have many good laughs tomorrow!

I raised my hand. "I totally agree with Laguz!" And then we both chuckled sinisterly.

"That won't be necessary eager ones," the professor said. "I completely forgot about Roy; we should be fine now."

"Yeah," Iggy agreed. "Roy is not one to gag under anything... BUT HE SLEEPS LIKE A SNORING PIG!" Roy never stirred from his snoring nor his sleep.

"Wait a second," Larry said from the back of the room. "I just remembered that I don't get queasy that easily from that day when Iggy used this one potion to make this lifeless heart come back to life all by itself!" Many disturbed faces went around the room.

"Oh man, you had to remind me," Bowser grumbled as he quickly went to the nearest sink and expelled vomit into it.

"I was only trying to see if I could make inanimate objects come back to life," Iggy pleaded.

"Someone go get the school nurse please," Professor E. Gadd asked. Dash volunteered and left the room. "So onto more pressing matters, on with the groups now. Since there are still an uneven number of willing students, there will be a group of three as well. Now..."

"Iggy, you are going to be partnered up with Dash Light." Iggy gave a silly little grin.

"Bowser Junior, your partner will be Ms. Laguz."

"What?" The little Dragon Koopa blurted out. "Why? I hate having girl partners!"

You should have seen the light in her eyes, despite Bowser Junior's comment; Laguz hurriedly ran over to sit next to him. She probably smiled the biggest she ever done as she looked at him – more thoroughly his eyes. "Hi," she said in almost a dreamily state. "My name is Laguz, Laguz for short!"

Junior only huffed and crossed his arms, "Whatever, I'm Bowser Junior – and you better remember it!"

Laguz laughed a little. "Don't worry, I won't – ever."

"Okay good... What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," she smiled slyly; Junior shivered.

This new information of Laguz's obvious crush was so going to help me later on in life. I laughed as I thought to myself.

"Next is Larry and Roy."

"Aw man," Larry hollered. "Why do I get the lazy, mean one!"

"Sheri and Espio."

Before Sheri knew it, Espio used his vanishing ninja skill and appeared through a cloud of smoke right next to her.

"Hi teacher," she said giddily.

"Hello pupil," he replied back.

"Ace and Anna."

Of course, the couple were already sitting together so they didn't move much. Anna gripped Ace in a tight hug, so everyone thought they were cute. "I don't want it any other way," Anna smiled.

I snorted a little though, I was a little jealous of their relationship. Why can't I have a nice relationship like that? I scanned the room for Wonder, then I scanned the room for Zeena; it was so difficult to ask one of them out on a – dare I say it... Date... I can't believe I said that...

"Rugtugba and Will."

"Alright," Will exclaimed, high-five-ing Rugtugba.

"Cool, hopefully we'll get to blow something up!"

"No Rugtugba," Iggy spoke up. "That's next year in Chemistry class!"

"Chris and Zeena."

The world hates me. Snickers could be heard from all my friends as I made an almost unbearable trip to the desk where the beau... Zeena sat. The trip seemed like forever before my bottom finally came in cold contact with the chair.

"Hi," I said to her sheepishly.

"Hi," she said back with a smile.

Those feelings I had back on the first day in this class were coming back.

"And finally, Ms. Yorkie, Ludwig, and Lemmy all are one group."

All the bliss thoughts I had thinking about Zeena instantly vanished; and my next thoughts were instantly filled with humorous ones. I laughed – hard – so hard that I was brawling and rolling on the floor. And either you were like Laguz, who joined me in my merriment, you were like Professor E. Gadd, who looked at me funny and thought I was having a seizure, or you were like Yorkie, who gave me the most sinister dark look – secretly vowing revenge, Lemmy sat on one side of her while Ludwig sat on the other, both extremely happy at this point.

The classroom door opened, and two people stepped in. One of them, of course, was Dash Light and the other was a female with a long red dress and a green ribbon tied to her hair, thus having a ponytail for a preferred hair-do. "Who needs to be escorted?" Roll Light, the school nurse's young assistant asked Dash.

"Right over there," he pointed to Bowser, still gagging into the sink. She nodded, and before she took another step, she looked at me questioningly.

"Is he having a seizure?"

"And now that our little humor time is over, let us get on with the lesson, shall we?" The professor was strangely calm about it, while Iggy was trying not to laugh. This brought suspicion to our faces as the professor told us to turn to page 35 in our textbooks... Oh dear Star Spirits in the heavens...

The professor smiled broadly, Iggy burst into laughing, and everyone in the room didn't know what to do or what face to make – except for Wonder, she fainted. Luckily, the professor had Roll Light stay in the class today for those who needed her immediate attention.

"Poor cousin," commented Larry. "Her and her faint-of-heart."

"Yes, I know this lesson today might disturb you in countless ways..."

"But just wait until the movie tomorrow," Iggy blurted out excitedly. All the kids in the back gasped!

"Well, you all should have stayed for the special assignment tomorrow then," the professor admitted. A student raised her hand, "Yes Birdo?"

"Can I take the special assignment instead, I just suddenly realized my stomach doesn't grow weak at something gross anymore."

"I totally agree with her," Sonic chimed in.

Professor E. Gadd chuckled a bit before answering. "Funny how that should happen now, hm? But no, I already had Mrs. Zelda (The real school nurse) give me records of your health reports. All of you in the back most certainly have weak digestive systems."

"This is going to be the longest block ever," ML muttered.

"Hey cheer up ML," Vincent patted her on the back, or at least tried due to his small size. "It has to get better... Hopefully."

"You sound so sure," she said sarcastic, joking way.

"Hey, can't blame for me trying."

"Do we seriously have to go through this though?" Rugtugba asked no one in particular, "I would love to go over the dynamics of sleeping if we can instead."

"You propose a very good point Rugtugba," the professor agreed. "But to understand the basics of sleeping, one must know the body inside and out."

"Yeah, but this..." Rugtugba started.

"Might be just a little too disturbing," Will finished. Of course to him, any lesson would be better than this – any at all. Maybe even Yorkie and Laguz would pay attention in math class to avoid this subject. And Zeena, I have no clue, she was very hard to read.

And that mysteriousness aura of hers attracted me very much. And why am I still ranting on about her? And why am I telling this to you, the readers? And did I just break the fourth wall like ML seems to do a lot?

"And now," the professor began. "Please turn your attention to page 36 and let's begin reading shall we?"

"How are you so comfortable with all this?" Bowser Junior blurted out.

"I've been teaching this for many years, it sort of grows on you after a while. Now if you will turn your attention to the diagram on this page..." Everyone immediately groaned.

I hate human physiology.

"Way too graphic," Sheri mumbled.

45 minutes of agonizing and painful learning...

Okay, I have seen what a girl, a boy, an otter, a Yoshi, a Mudkip, a Chickorita, heck, there was even a section of cross breeds and one of them was a half-tiger, half-scorpion. Also in the cross breed section were the Dragon Koopas, and the only reason why I excluded them from the group was because a Blastoise's physiology was never mentioned in this book. And even though I was to quick to sigh a huge, much needed relief, the professor quickly explained that the general physiology of a Dragon Koopa was very similar to a Blastoise's physiology. Aside from knowing that I was a close relative to the average Dragon Koopa, I banged my head countless times on the desk – completely demoralized and with the feeling of lost dignity, especially right next to Zeena. Today, could have been great if I could have just 'accidentally' touched Zeena's hand with my own whenever she had it on the desk; this lesson crushed it.

And so with only five minutes left of class, we all met each other at the center of the room; though not one of us spoke to each other. With our minds completely screwed over with knowledge that should have been left untold, we looked at each other with only half-heart-ed smiles and very light chuckles. Ironically, the entire class was in silence too. I know that I definitely could not look at ML, Rugtugba, Zeena, Wonder, Michael, Will, Sheri, Dash, Vincent, Ace, Anna, or Laguz the same way anymore – or at least for a while.

"So," Rugtugba started.

"Uh," Vinny said.

"Um... Yeah," was all ML said.

"Yep," Yorkie stated.

"Huh?" Questioned Dash.

"Yeah..." Sheri really did not know what to say.

"Nu uh," Will huffed.

"Agree?" I asked.

"Agreed," Zeena confirmed, the others following suit.

And the professor chuckled to himself. "The reactions get better every year."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it, Laguz's all time crush! Will Bowser Junior return the feeling back or will he reject her and face her wrath? Will I ever stop thinking about 'her?' Is Yorkie gonna get back at me because of her partners? Well, you gotta wait until the next third block chapter!<strong>_

_**Only eight or so more chapters to go before I start writing new ones! Remember, anyone who has not contacted me yet will be terminated on the latest new chapter. You're free to rejoin if it happens, but best get to me now so I don't go through an emotional heartbreak. :P**_

_**See ya! ^^**_


	18. Day 9-4

_**And as always, I haven't got a clue as to why this story is read by so many. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: If you don't know, take a gander from the previous chapter. **_

_**Sorry Laguz, but I can't accurately describe a band or its music nor can I do songs within a fic. You will just have to visualize that whole part and come up with a song in your head (I feel so very bad). :( **_

**Chapter 18: The Ninth Day; Fourth Block Party**

"He's late," I grumbled, crossing my arms tapping my foot and waiting outside the front door. Wonder was with me too, since I would need help to carry the many pizzas that I ordered, and I was so tempted to just hold her hand while I we waited, but I somehow found the urge to not to. Though I couldn't help the blushing, and having Wonder giggling from it was not helping. Of course her presence was comforting and the disturbing lesson for the day was well in the back of my mind for now, but my co-worker was late and I am pretty sure Laguz is at the gym by now – and I need to get there quickly, if I wanted to feed the hungry masses.

"You should relax more," Wonder advised. "Waiting patiently will be so much easier you know."

"I am pretty relaxed." "Because yo..." I stopped short, thank goodness I did not finish what I was about to say.

"Because?"

"Because... The wind is calming?"

"But there is no wind blowing, Chris." I felt like an idiot.

* * *

><p>"You guys are acting too weird – only I can do that – so why am I blindfolded and possibly being led to a lava pit where you might push me in?"<p>

"Laguz, calm down," Yorkie said happily. "I assure you that you'll not fall in a lava pit."

"Then what about endless pits?"

"Nope," Ace said with a grin that Laguz could not see anyway.

"Then what about..."

"No," Zeena said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Killjoy," Laguz muttered.

"Alright Laguz, we're here." The blindfold was literally yanked from her eyes and then light hit the red Yoshi girl; it took a few moments to adjust her eyes to the incoming light.

"The gym?" She second guessed herself before the light was adjusted firmly through her eyes. "The gym?" she asked again.

"Yes the gym," Anna clarified, nearly shoving her to get in. "Go in."

"Alright alright!" She happily pushed the large double doors and feasted her eyes at the big room. Obviously, there was a stage in the middle, which had never been there before, big enough for a band to play on – maybe. The bleachers were all extended so it looked like many could sit. A disco ball dangled from the ceiling and shone off many pretty glitters on the floor (or however those work). The room had a sort of purple color to it, considering that the lights from above all had a purple tint to them.

"So, why is the gym looking funny today?" The female Yoshi asked, but her question was answered when all of a sudden so many of the students and staffs jumped out from their hiding spots and said one big "Happy Birthday" out loud.

"Because Laguz," Vinny smiled. "We take birthdays very seriously here."

* * *

><p>Wonder and I could already hear the band we hired, Relient K I think, and we were still waiting for the vast amounts of pizza. Particularly, I could hear Laguz so I assuming she was enjoy her time.<p>

"Ah finally," I almost yelled. A yellow – almost golden – car parked its way to the front of the school. I beckoned Wonder to follow me as the driver door slowly opened. A tall person stepped out of the vehicle, his blue hair seemed to flow as he stepped out the car.

Typical show-off, that's what I say.

"About time you showed up!"

"Geez sorry, it takes time to make at least 12 dozen pizzas and more, thank you very much!"

"Just joking with you. Come on, Laguz's party already began and they're expecting pizza!"

"Alright, don't be having fits over it, at least they're here now... But I did also to manage to get a copy of both those games."

"Good, she likes those."

"But why do I have to stay here again?"

"Because you, my friend and co-worker, are gonna make one fan girl happy."

Of course, he let his ego get to him, which happened sometimes if he was in a good mood. "Well, I can't keep my number one fan waiting now."

* * *

><p>The band played so professionally that Laguz thought she died and went to the Overthere. How in the world the school got her favorite band here, was totally not understandable and relevant. Her favorite band was playing, her friends were rocking with it, and pretty much the whole school was rocking it. That was all the reasoning she needed.<p>

But then a spotlight landed on her, and Will right next to her gave her a microphone. They were all staring at her with expectant smiles and stares... What was going on?

"Come on Laguz, go for it," Yorkie encouraged as she rose up with her own microphone. "Sing for us." Laguz looked over her microphone at hand, she listened to the slow steady music just waiting for her cue to pick up its pace again, she observed all her adoring fans just waiting for her moment to shine, even the band was waiting.

With a skip and a hop, Laguz started her song, with Yorkie joining in. Some of the boys in the audience became so mesmerized by their singing that you could hear them screaming for them - cheering them on. It soon became a madhouse as Laguz and Yorkie stole the show, clearly this singing duo was such a big hit that I would not be surprised if they had a fan club for those two tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Wow they are really good."<p>

"They are, aren't they? I would have never thought of that."

"So where do these pizzas go?" Wonder asked.

"Oh, right over here next to Toadsworth. Follow me." Those two couldn't have helped but dance a little as they held on to those pizzas, but thankfully they didn't drop any boxes. Unfortunately, I was sort of getting in a dancing mood too – and I absolutely hated to sing and dance. You wouldn't be able to get me to do it, no matter what. But here I am, carefully placing the boxes of pizza on the table and tapping my foot to the rhythm. I mumbled angrily to myself, trying to force my foot from tapping.

"Ah very good you three," the principal acknowledged. "The pizza safely got here just in time!"

"Alright, you two find a seat somewhere and make sure you go up to Laguz by the end of the song, okay?"

"Got it... But I think I will go dancing instead. Catch you later!"

"Chris, will you go dancing with me please?" The moment Wonder finished with that sentence, I was so inclined to instinctively and automatically say yes, even against my hatred toward dancing; but fortunately for me, I was able to politely deny her request – and it took a whole lot of sheer willpower to do that.

"N-not r-right now, Wonder... There is one more thing I gotta do first. I have to get Will first, so I'll see you later, okay?" I didn't take another glance at her as I sort of power walked away from her, I was so shaken up that I had to stop momentarily just to get over myself. Luckily though, Will must have saw me because he came strolling over to me.

"Is he here?" I asked him.

"Nope," he said simply.

"Well he has to be somewhere in the school then, let's go."

Leaving Yorkie and Laguz to their road to stardom, Will and I transversed the school in search of the only person who would not dare to show up because of well... Laguz herself.

* * *

><p>Yorkie and Laguz were beginning to get hot and sweaty, but that didn't stop them! No, they continued to sing, and the audience was loving it. Their quickly becoming fans were screaming out in encouragement, and Laguz and Yorkie gave them what they wanted. They were so good that even the band was utterly astounded, and they almost stopped playing their instruments for the two rising stars.<p>

"I would have never thought it would get this good," Ace shouted to his friends over the loudness of the rest of the audience.

"If they keep this up, they might have a career in singing," Zeena said back.

"Might? They definitely would," Dash shouted back.

"I might even consider opening up a fan club for them," Rugtugba joked.

"I'd second that," Anna shouted, completely taking him seriously.

* * *

><p>"Where is this dude?"<p>

"I have no id... Found him." I pointed to the distant male restroom door that was just opening and revealed one little Dragon Koopa. "Yo Bowser Junior..."

He instinctively looked up and began running away, I grumbled as Will and I gave chased.

"I won't go to that party," Bowser Junior wailed. "I hate girls!"

"Oh yes you are," I hollered back. "You are on the list of Laguz's most favorite things and people in the world!"

"Ew," he hollered back, taking a turn to a right hallway.

"Will, you go that way so you can catch him on the other side."

"Got it." He took the forward hallway while I turned to the same hallway Bowser Junior took. I don't know about Will, but I totally felt like a cop trying to catch a criminal – only without the criminal and cop part.

"Come on Bowser Junior, you know you like her!"

"...Says you," he spat back... But did he hesitate with his sentence? No, I must be imagining things. He turned the to the left corner and I smirked. Any minute now and...

Yep, Will tackled Bowser Junior. "Gah, you two are so annoying! I will just have to make you leave me alone!" He raised his neckerchief he always wore around his neck and brought to his face, revealing a somewhat decent picture of a monster mouth that made him slightly more intimidating. "Now you are gonna get it!" He reached inside his shell and threw two empty, green koopa shells at us. Skillfully, Will jumped over the shell that came at him and used Water Gun to douse Bowser Junior; me on the other hand, just kicked the shell back at him, tripping him in the process. Unfortunately, the fall harmed his head a little more than I thought it would and it knocked him out.

"How anti-climatic," I sighed. "Come on Will, let's..." A white light suddenly enveloped around my little buddy. I instantly freaked out, thinking that something terrible was going to happen to him, but somehow I realized that the light looked familiar, it even felt familiar. But once it disappeared, I knew exactly what happened.

"Dude, I evolved finally!" It was true, you couldn't call Will a Mudkip anymore – he was now Will the Marshstomp! "Oh just wait until everyone gets to see me and my awesome-r self now!"

"If we hurry, you could tell them faster." I holstered Bowser Junior by the arms while Will grabbed his legs. "This guy weighs a ton!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! I love you!"<p>

"You were amazing!"

"I can't believe you two go to this school!"

Yep, just some of the flattering comments given to now superstars, Laguz and Yorkie. They were so good that even this person showed up.

"Darlings, you were brilliant! Brilliant I say!"

"Um thanks," Yorkie blushed in happiness and flattery.

"Please call me Candy Kong, and love finding new talent in the music industry."

"Wait, so are..."

"Yes, I can get you two girls into stardom, if you want." The light in their eyes grew into anime stars, as if this was some sort of cartoon or something.

"Really?" Laguz shouted with anticipation.

"Hmm, yes, but let's discuss this after shall we? I believe this someone's birthday, no?"

"Yeah, I'm starved," Laguz suddenly realized, she turned around but soon bumped into something soft and cushion-y. Upon backing up and coming to her senses, she looked ahead of her and then up and then up and then up some more.

This was the biggest green Yoshi plushie she had ever seen; seriously almost halfway up to the roof of the gym. And how in the world she missed this while on stage, we will never know. But since she happily tried to wrap her arm around it the best she could and squealed while burying her face in it, she must have been real happy, to say the least.

All her friends, Zeena, Wonder, Rugutgba, Vincent, Marioliza (Who was still on the bleachers drawing on her notepad), Ace, Anna, Dash, Yorkie (Will, and I, if we were there), were proud of their collaborated present to her.

"Pardon me sir. Excuse me ma'am..." Does her ears deceive her? That voice sounded just like... Like...

"Um hello there. Laguz right?" The red Yoshi made a needless, overly slow dramatic turn away from her humungous Yoshi plushie and saw...

"Hey, I heard that you were my fan, am I right?"

*Cue a huge, ear piercing fan girl scream* Laguz ran up to him and tightly gripped him, nearly almost picking him up off the ground.

"Whoa there Laguz, you can let go now." The very excited Laguz was reluctant to let go of her grip, but judging how tight her grip was, she could have drained all his oxygen out his body system. "Geez, with a grip like that, you might be stronger than me."

"Sorry Ike, but I had no idea you..."

"That I would be here? No, probably not but thanks to my co-worker, Chris, I was able to (And not to mention get out of work). Here, he told me you would love these." He extended his hands, offering her two Wii games: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn; however, these were no ordinary Fire Emblem games. No, this was a never before released platinum edition – packed with several bonus features and not to mention another mind blowing of eighteen hours of more game! Laguz was speechless, despite that she always had something to say. "That's not all," he said, almost not being able to contain his excitement. From within his back he had a sword that glimmered to a shine, neatly polished and crafted only by the gods themselves. Something newly added to the sword though was Ike's name neatly and beautifully carved in cursive.

"Your Ragnell," Laguz breathlessly.

"Is now yours." Ike carefully offered her his sword; Laguz almost stood frozen before she even considered touching it. Laguz slowly started to firmly grasp it, but as soon as Ike let go of it, she nearly fell over due to its colossal weight. Ike caught her just in time and set her back to a stand position. "Did I forget to mention that it was heavy?" Of course Laguz knew this because she is the ultimate Fire Emblem fan, so grunted and heaved as she slowly brought the sword to her eye level. She nearly chopped off the heads of several around her; but after at least 10 minutes, she was able to grip and keep it leveled with her body to an up position.

"I almost killed myself," Laguz giggled. "But I think I can finally hold it straight up... But aren't you gonna need this back to fight monsters and bad guys!? I don't my hero to go unarmed out there."

Ike chuckled. "Don't worry Laguz, my Ettard is back at home and I prefer that one anyway." They both shared a laugh, that was until Laguz dropped her new sword on the ground... On someone's foot (At least it landed flatly)... A blue foot to be exact.

And I was trying so hard not to scream out in agony because that sword is not powerful for nothing – I could see why Ike had such an easy time knocking others with his smash attacks... "Laguz..." I tried to say without yelling at her, "Take your boyfriend now please..." Will and I practically handed the still asleep Bowser Junior to her – she nearly almost died of cute he looked when he was asleep. As she went on ranting about how cool he is, I limped away from her to the outside hallway.

And then, I screamed bloody murder in the hallway.

Yorkie smiled." Thanks Laguz!"

"Yup," Laguz gave a thumbs-up.

About ten minutes after, I was still out the hallway because my foot hurt like no other and everyone else was snacking on some pizza and listening to some more music from Laguz's favorite band.

"ML do you have to constantly draw on your notepad?" Vinny asked.

"Yep, 'tis my favorite pastime," she grinned. Vinny rolled his eyes and took another bite out of his slice of pizza.

"Does this star look funny to you?"

"They all look the same to me," Vinny said with a bored tone in his voice, that ML couldn't catch.

"Really?"

"Hey ML, check out Laguz over there." ML propped her head up finally from her notepad and looked over to where Vinny mentioned.

"No, you can't make me Laguz," Bowser Junior huffed, "I don't like playing with girls."

"Come on," Laguz whined. "It's my birthday!"

"I don't care, you can't make me!"

"Yes I can!" Laguz happily took a firm grip on his neckerchief and started dragging him.

"No no no," Bowser Junior wailed. "I refuse to let you take me!" Bowser Junior began dragging Laguz as she continued to grip his neckerchief.

"Nope, not going to let you." Laguz started dragging Bowser Junior again, but he kept fighting back – she kept pulling and he kept pushing. Eventually though, Laguz somehow found hidden strength from inside her and with one yank, she was now carrying him! Completely taken by shock, Bowser Junior just sat there as Laguz just carried him off outside so the two of them could play some basketball and be on the same team.

And although Bowser Junior was completely enraged, he started having second thoughts. Laguz's commanding forcefulness... He liked to forcefully command others too... He had to admit that part of Laguz was actually pretty cool...

Did he really just think that?

And what was I doing, you say? Still massaging my sore foot...Aand trying my hand out for poetry.

_To that red Yoshi girl,_

_Who's mere mention remind us of pearls._

"This sounds so terrible," I thought to myself.

_That cool dino with an attitude,_

_Yet, can somehow give us gratitude._

_Something about that people like,_

_And heck even I am one of those tykes._

I sighed, this was so difficult to write...

_Your random, your playful,_

_Your cool, your... random?_

_Such shortness this poem pays,_

_Because I ran out of words to say;_

_But only because this brain cage..._

_And no more room on this page. :P_

Talk about a fail poem! I grumbled and crumbled the stupid piece of paper up. I then took another piece of paper out, "Basketball, check. Drawing, not yet. Writing, fail..." I began scratching things off this list, I wanted to make this perfect for Laguz but I couldn't get everything she wanted. I shut my eyes and buried my face into my hands, this party was going to be over soon anyway. We would be leaving in about ten minutes. I just hope Bowser Junior remembers to do that thing I told him when he was knocked out; I hoped he heard me.

"Whew," panted Laguz, "You guys-you guys play like beasts!"

"Heh, they don't call-call me the-the Rock Hard for nothing," Knuckles panted heavily.

"And I'm not called The Zipper for nothing," a purple dragon, properly named Spyro, panted, but not so heavily.

"And I am not called Laguz for nothing," she piped. Well, it is true, that is here name.

"I gotta admit Laguz, I seriously do not want to go one-on-one with you," Knuckles complimented. "You definitely got some mad skillz!"

"You said that with a Z, Knux."

"Because everything sounds better with a Z at the end."

"Yeah," Laguz agreed, "Kind of how like my friend Chris likes to say Jelly Ultraz all the timez."

"Bummer man," Spyro mentioned. "Looks like your B-day is down for the day Laguz." Everybody was exiting out the gym, and Laguz could see that her favorite band in the world was packing their belongings together. Indeed, her birthday bash was done for the day.

"Well sorry Laguz, I got to get going. Rouge wants me to help her with Shadow's date tonight."

Even Laguz was astounded by this! Shadow... And a date?

"Ol' Moody has a date," Spyro almost yelled, "With who?"

"I believe it was a girl named Sheri."

Only Laguz had an evil smirk on her face. "Heh, this is some good information for later..."

"...Anyway, later Laguz and Knuckles, I promised Sparx I would meet up with him tonight."

"Alright Spyro, catch you later shorty," Knuckles joked.

"Alright gullible hot-head," Spyro countered before flying off; Knuckles walked to the other direction (Muttering some threats about Spyro).

This left poor Laguz all alone, she was hoping that at least...

"Hold up a second."

Laguz turned and raveled her eyes to the person before her. "Hiya Junior!"

Bowser Junior snorted, only handing her a big sheet of rolled white paper. She grabbed it giddily and wasted not a lot of time to open it.

She would have burst out into fits of laughter if Bowser Junior had not made it: there was badly painted green grass, with a background of smeared sky blue color. The sun looked very cartoonish (And very angry for some reason) and some 'cloud' things were also in the background. And then there were two stick figures – badly drawn of course. But one of them was labeled Bowser Junior and the other one was labeled Laguz... And judging by the closeness of the two in the picture, you could call their stick hands touching – almost. There was a light gray area between the two so who knows if you would consider it touching; Laguz thought it was a touching picture.

"Thank you Junior."

"Don't mention it! Seriously, I had this strong urge to make it for you because some voice in my head kept nagging me to do it! I just did it to get the stinkin' voice out of my head!"

What Laguz heard was: "I hope you like it! I made it just for you because I like you a lot!"

"Thank you anyway," she smiled and... Laid a small peck on his cheek.

"EWWWW!" EWWWW!" Bowser furiously tried wiping down his cheek with his claws, as if the kiss she gave him would go away magically. "EWWWWW! COOTIES!" Bowser Junior ran toward some random direction screaming bloody murder and wailing how much he hates girls.

What Laguz heard was: "Yes! I just met her, but she kissed me! I think I'm in love!"

What Roy and Larry thought as they eavesdropped: "Heh heh heh..."

* * *

><p>Walking home with a painful foot was way harder than I thought, but I managed and was happy to reach my abundled home. "Ah, no place like..."<p>

All of a sudden, Michael and Kirlia stepped out the house holding hands. Michael was the first to see me, Kirlia soon followed suit.

We all stared at each other in akward silence.


	19. Day 10

_**This idea was courtesy from Dash456 and built upon by yours truly. ^^ **_

_**Disclaimer: You know-ith by now. ^^**_

**Chapter 19: This One Guy Ruins Homework**

One slightly windy, but perfectly fine day, we finally have Marioliza, Zeena, Wonder, Rugtugba, Laguz, and Dash all finally enter this story because they were all nice enough to give me their permissions again. And of course, Sheri and Yorkie as well.

"Yo author-narrator guy," Rugtugba said, "Keep it down, we're all trying to do our homework here!"

Well excuse me otter! I'm trying to tell a story here because apparently people read this story for some odd, unexplained reason. Now as I was saying...

"He's still going," Dash muttered to Rugtugba.

AS I WAS SAYING, the principal of the school, Toadsworth, recently gave the same homework to everyone student of the school.

Sheri began reading the first problem, "The guy markets a net worth of $688, but his competitor has a net worth $655. Who has the greatest net worth if 45% of their net worth get taken away but the market economy boomed and gave them an interest rate of 5.3%. Not to mention that competitor number 3 took 62% of the interest rate; therefore..."

Though I never said their homework was easy. You see, Toadsworth gave them this painful homework to see where the student's strengths and weaknesses are; unfortunately...

"This is so hard," Wonder whined.

"Too hard," Zeena added.

Frankly this homework was hard, even for the academically successful Dash Light.

"This is hard," he started. "Because none of us learned this stuff yet."

"This is soooooo boring," Laguz whined.

"Hmm, I think the answer to this question is... 45?" said Marioliza, although it came out more as a question rather than statement.

"What? How do you know?" Dash suddenly asked; the same question of everyone's mind.

"I don't know," she confessed. "Just a guess." Everyone groaned.

"Hey Yorkie, we have not heard from..." Zeena started but soon realized that she was dead asleep on top her homework. "Okay, nevermind."

"You know what?" Rugtugba shouted, "I'm just going to write 6 for all my answers!" He began to scribble fiercely on his homework.

"And what exactly is that going to do for us?" Marioliza questioned.

"At least my homework is done now," Rugtugba said, proudly showing his potentially incorrect homework.

"Works for me," Wonder exclaimed as she did the same thing as Rugtugba once did; no one argued with Rugtugba's wisdom – except for Yorkie, but she was still asleep, of course.

"And now that this is over with, it's virtual party time!" Laguz used her random powers to summon a disco party ball, with a DJ, many CD's, and piles of Dr. Peppers. "Ah yeah, it's party time!" And just as everyone was just getting in the mood...

"Stop everything!" Everything did indeed stop, and disappear, when a boy with a red cap, gloves with their tips cut out, jeans, and a black, sleeveless jacket.

"Who are you?" Laguz asked, completely irritated by his interruption.

"I am glad you asked weird looking Pokemon I have never seen before."

"But I'm not..."

"I am Ash Ketchup, the greatest Pokemon trainer ever! And I challenge you to a battle!"

"Who me?" Laguz was shocked.

"No, actually all of you," he said cheerfully.

"But none of us..."

"But it looks like none of you have any Pokemon... Hmm, but it looks like those will do!" He was actually referring to six approaching Pokemon on their way toward the group; Ash unleashed his Staraptor and commanded him to use Sky Attack. "Now you all can get a lesson on how to catch Pokemon!" They all watched as Ash commanded his Staraptor professionally, despite the onslaught of attacks coming from the other five Pokemon. "The purpose of attacking them is to weaken them so they would be easier to catch, but since I have six master balls I will just use these instead." Expertly, he threw the master balls at all four Pokemon, and caught them with relative ease. Content, he casually tossed the six master balls to, at random, Zeena, Marioliza, Wonder, Rugtugba, Dash, and Sheri.

"What are we..."

"You push the middle button on the master ball to release them."

Curiously, Sheri pressed the button: A red beam of energy zapped to the ground and instant formed into the shape of a little Marshtomp.

"You jerk," Will shouted angrily, "Why would..."

"A Marshtomp? Alright Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash threw his Poke ball and the same beam shot toward the ground, instantly forming into a Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" The little Bulbasaur extended vines from the huge seed on his back and started lashing at him; but Will was more resourceful than that, he dodged like a pro and used Mudslap on the Bulbasaur, it was a direct hit while it also lowered his accuracy.

"Oh no," Ash exclaimed. "Bulbasaur return!" The little Bulbasaur obeyed and returned to his Poke ball; Ash put the Pokeball in his pocket and fished for another one, but then he got kicked in the shin.

"How dare you ruin my virtual party," Laguz shouted madly. Just as Ash was going to scold her, Wonder quickly took out her wand and shot green shapes at him; at contact, it blasted him straight into the air.

"Ugh, I'm blasting off for the first time," he screamed as a twinkle in the sky was the last thing to be seen from him.

"Thank goodness," Wonder sighed a relief, as did everyone. "He was so annoying."

"Not to metion, full of himself," Zeena added. Wonder was the first to press the button on her master ball, releasing me from my prison.

"Oh man, that was horrible," I said, hugging Wonder tightly and gratefully as if my life depended on it. "For today, you are my hero!" Likewise, Dash pressed the button on his master ball, thus releasing Anna, Marioliza released Vincent, Zeena released Michael, and Rugtugba released Ace.

"That was the worse experience ever," Ace shouted, snatching the master ball from Rugtugba and smashing it to oblivion with his foot.

"May I see that please Zeena?" Michael asked before Zeena politely handed it over; he used his bone to completely over-destroy it. Likewise, Vincent used many sharp leafs to somehow destroy the thing; Anna burned it to complete and utter ashes.

Needless to say, all the Pokemon pals were pretty ticked.

"Soooo," Laguz started, "I think this calls for another virtual party! Onward to my house!" As the relieved group of friends gave a round of cheers, they all set off.

"Oh wait," Marioliza stopped, "We forgot something!" She ran back and grabbed everybody's frustrating and most likely incorrect homework. Once that was done, they all went to Laguz's house and enjoyed one of Laguz's many forever awesome virtual parties!

And Yorkie was still sleeping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor Yorkie. XD<strong>_

_**And yeah, Laguz has the power of summoning virtual parties at her own will. ^^**_

_**And yeah, I do not like Ash Ketchup so much. :P**_

_**Ciao!**_


	20. Day 11

_**Disclaimer is most definitely likely the same.**_

**Chapter 20: Sheri and Shadow**

"You, Shadow the Hedgehog, as in the Ultimate life form, got a date... With a girl?"

"You make it seem like the world is ending, Faker."

"Yeah, but you got a date, I can't believe it! Who would want to go out with you? After all, you are the most grumpiest, shallowest, quietest, moodiest..."

"Shut up Sonic, before I rip your throat out!"

"Whoa, cool it Moody, I was just trying to make a point that..."

"That's besides the point. Look, are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course buddy, but you know we need more than just the fastest thing alive help." Sonic threw one arm over Shadow's shoulder and began leading him away.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Heh heh, you'll see."

"Sonic, I swear that if you do something I won't like, then I will have to strangle you."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Sheri finally got a date!"<p>

"Wonder, it's not that big of deal..."

"It totally is, no question about it! So how is the night going to go?"

"Um well, Shadow would not tell me anything. He said he wanted to surprise me."

"Doesn't that sound romantic Zeena!?"

"Um, sure it does Wonder. What are you going to wear tonight, Sheri?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I was just going to go see him just like I how I normally see him in school."

"No no no no no no! Sheri, bad idea; you need help! Zeena and I are going to help you!"

"Actually Wonder, I have to be somewhere in a bit..."

"Nonsense Zeena, I'm sure it can wait." Wonder used both her hands to grip one of Zeena's hands and one of Sheri's hands and began dragging them somewhere. "Let's go!"

"Like we have a choice," Zeena muttered.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! Shadow has a date tonight!"<p>

"Sonic, you are so dead if this turns out for the worst."

"Heh heh, you worry too much pal."

"We are not pals, faker."

"Whatever floats your boat Shadow. Are you sure you got this Amy?"

"No problem, my darling Sonic!"

"I am not your boyfriend, Amy!"

"Whatever floats your boat, faker."

"Be quiet Shadow, and try not to screw this up!" Sonic waved his goodbye to the two before he left them at sonic speed and in the dust.

"What a show off."

"I know, isn't he amazing?" Amy asked dreamily.

"Um Amy... Are you going to help me or not?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, come on Shadow; it's time for a make over!" Amy grabbed his hand tightly and began dragging him somewhere.

"A make over! I do not want a make over, you witch," Shadow screamed, trying to pull away from her.

"Oh it won't be that bad. I promise." Shadow could have sworn he saw the tiniest smirk form around her mouth.

* * *

><p>"What about this one Sheri? It has a look of "I'm a pretty girl, but do not mess with me or I will bite!"<p>

"Um no thanks, that doesn't seem right with me."

"Yeah Wonder, she isn't trying to intimidate the guy."

"Well sorry for trying," she pouted, sticking her tongue out at the both of them. She fished in her closet for another dress until a knock was heard on her door.

"Yo cuz, you in there?" The voice was a bit gruff, but the three of them did not have to wait long to find out who it was as Zeena opened the door.

"Roy, what do you want?" Asked the annoyed Wonder.

"I'm about to go downstairs with Larry and torment Junior with him!"

"And why do I care?"

"Because I know you have a bunch of questions to ask this girl Yoshi he was hanging out with during fourth block today!"

"What really? Junior, was with another girl? This demands many questions!" She was about to go until she just remembered she had more important affairs to take of. "Um sorry Roy, but I have to help Sheri."

"That's okay Wonder, you go ahead," Sheri offered.

"Yeah, I'll take care of Sheri for you," Zeena added.

"Really? Thank you Sheri and Zeena, I promise to be as quick as I can!" Wonder nearly bolted out the room along with Roy and you could hear them speaking aloud.

"So what does she look like?"

"She is red and tall. She has black stripes on her left cheek, I think. And one dark blue..." The two girls could not hear the rest of Roy's sentence.

"So Zeena, what do you have in mind for me to wear?"

"Something simple and not too overbearing; I have just the thing."

* * *

><p>"Amy... I don't think this suits me." Shadow grumbled as he took another look at his attire. He was wearing a black tuxedo (He wouldn't have it any other color), complete with a white, long sleeve shirt - ironed to the crisp, his shoes were very formal – and they were shined to perfection, not even to blind someone but enough to make it look like the God himself had made these just for him, his socks were just as ironed and as black as his magnificent tuxedo, he epically sported a red tie – where the redness never looked so good before, and to top it all off, what good tuxedo would be complete without a red rose clipped on his suit just so perfectly? Only Shadow's rose was actually pink (Even though he does not favor the color one bit – but he will tolerate it for the night), and even though he strongly objected to it, he knew pink was Sheri's favorite color.<p>

"Nonsense Shadow, you look great! She will just swoon all over you with this!"

"But...this is so unlike me..."

"Mr. Shadow," Cream started. "This is a date with someone you love. You have to make it special today." Cheese, Cream's Chao and best friend, said his typical 'Chao' phrase in agreement with her.

"But..."

"No buts mister! I already called Rouge and Knuckles to set up a romantic evening at the park for you two, so you better go and thank us later." Amy had to literally push Shadow out of her house just to get him moving.

"Here Cream," Amy tossed her cell phone to her. "Call Wonder and ask if she's ready."

"Got it," she acknowledged, crunching numbers on Amy's cell phone.

Somewhere else...

"So Junior, on a scale of 1 – 10, how pretty is she?" Wonder teased.

"I don't know, why are you asking me a stupid question?" The flustered Koopling countered.

"Cool it bro," Roy snickered. "She just wants to talk, is all."

"Well, stop asking me such stupid questions!"

"Do you see his face? He is blushing," Larry implied.

"Because you keep asking me stupid questions about this Yoshi girl! I hate girls!"

"Then why were you hanging around here then?" Wonder questioned suspiciously; however, her purse began to rumble and Bowser Junior took the opportunity to run away.

"Wait Junior, we are not done teas... I mean, asking you questions," Larry shouted, giving chase.

"No, leave me alone!"

Wonder fished out her rumbling phone and took the call. "Hello," she said, nobody could have picked out the slight irritation in her voice.

"Hello Ms. Wonder," Cream's voice could be heard from the other line, "Amy wants to know if she's ready." Wonder almost smacked herself in the head for almost forgetting about Sheri. Quickly, she ran up the flight of stairs and nearly rammed her door open. "Oh my gosh, Sheri are you..." She did not have to say another word as she gazed at what Sheri was wearing. She had a pink dress – for it was her favorite color. It seemed to glisten when the moon shone down upon it, toward the bottom were exactly eight rubies, carved to the finest degree of refinement – you could not find any others like those, she wore patented gloves that rose well past her wrists, garnished by the color of pale peachy-ness that you know it would be perfect with the dress.

"Simple yet not too overbearing, I like it. Cream, we are on our way to the spot. We'll meet you there."

* * *

><p>"I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this," Shadow confessed.<p>

"You, the Ultimate Life Form, scared?" Rouge asked shockingly.

"I can take fake hedgehogs, destroy prototypes, stop the world from blowing up, run from here to there in the matter of seconds, and I can put up with annoying budd... Acquaintances..."

"But Shadow the Hedgehog has yet to overcome one thing," Amy smiled. "And that is love!" Shadow was going to open his mouth and say something, but he stopped to consider what Amy had said.

"Maybe it is true," Shadow thought. Shadow has dealt with all kinds of emotion from anger to depression to even happiness, surprisingly. But the only he ever felt truly happy in his life was when Maria was still alive; after her death by G.U.N, that all changed and... Well, you know the rest. But Sheri, this half tiger, half scorpion creature, made him feel happy again. The first time he ever saw her and greeted her, before the incident at Peach's Castle, something sparked inside him... And it felt good. For some reason, it only happened when he saw her and he liked the feeling; he knew he had to keep seeing her to feel... Happy again. But this was the first time Shadow also dealt with this feeling before, he never felt this way not even with Maria. It was powerful and he tried to resist it trying to consume him, but all his hard work shattered whenever he saw her, Sheri. He would never admit it to nobody that he kind of liked the feeling – a feeling beyond happiness. But then again, he did not have to because people could read him like a book – it was that obvious.

Shadow took a deep breath and snapped back to reality... Only to find that Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and Cream were gone. He was about to curse them all out mentally until he looked at what was before him. The setting was close to the end of twilight, there was a small little picnic set out over the grass, a lit candle sat in the middle, and a rather elegant picnic basket sat gently close to the edge of the picnic blanket.

"It is very simple, yet calming. Hopefully Sheri will like this; otherwise, I have to go and put a couple of people in comas." And he stood there, waiting nervously for you-know-who.

"Shadow?" And it was at that moment, time seemed to stop. Shadow was almost too stunned to acknowledge her presence – she was beautiful in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Slightly away from Sheri and Shadow...<p>

"How do you think this will work out," Wonder whispered.

"By the end, they will be together," Amy confirmed. "I am so sure of it."

"Wasn't Cream and her pet Chao with you a while ago?"

"Yeah, but her mom told her to go back home since it's getting late... Didn't you come with someone else?"

Wonder looked around. "Yeah... I think she disappeared again though."

"That's okay, we can handle this ourselves!"

"Yeah... What are we doing?"

"Silly you, we are going to make sure this remains the perfect night for those two."

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>"Sheri, you look... You look..." Shadow was at a complete and utter loss of words. In his mind, Shadow felt like an idiot; Sheri on the other hand took it the other way. She took his loss as a sign of pure bliss. She blushed and thanked Shadow softly. "You look ravishing yourself."<p>

"Uh thanks," was all his reply came to be. "Stupid," he told himself mentally. "Say something nice to her!"

Sheri sighed. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear," she told herself mentally. "Maybe I came on too strong of a compliment."

"You look pretty yourself," Shadow suddenly blurted out, surprising pretty much everybody. "Uh sorry." To his relief, Sheri was smiling and laughing.

"There's always something about you Shadow," she said with a smile. Even Shadow has a very tiny smile etch across his face.

"Now let's say we eat."

* * *

><p>"That was a close one," Wonder breathed.<p>

"I know," Amy agreed, "I thought Shadow was going to blow it for a second."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?"

"That bird in the tree right above Sheri! And it looks like it has to do number two!"

"Oh my gosh Wonder, what do we do now? If that bird does 'that' to Sheri, this date would be automatically ruined!" Amy and Wonder began to frantically think, before spotting a pile of rocks nearby.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Sheri surprisingly did not speak so much as they would like to each other, but they took silence as a warm welcome. They really only needed to have each others company to be really happy.<p>

Shadow and Sheri took a seat upon the comfortable blanket – not paying attention to the small ruffles that could be heard from the tree - as Shadow took a peek at what the contents of the basket held. "Please don't be something stupid," he muttered to himself as he lifted a huge plate of delicious, sizzling spaghetti, topped with red, saucy tomato goodness, sprinkled with the finest kind of Parmesan Cheese that could only be found in its native land, and a hint of oregano and parsley leaves that would make your mouth water waterfalls. Also in the basket were two, finely crafted glasses that could have only been made masters and a large case of the fizziest root beer you could ever hope to have.

_Author's note: You didn't expect me to use wine, did you? No, Sheri is not at that age yet. ;P_

"This is stupid," Shadow told himself.

"Wow Shadow," Sheri complimented. "It looks delicious, you must be a good cook."

"Um yeah," he lied, through his blushing. "I pulled everything I had into this."

"May I have a taste please?" Both still unaware of the rocks flying into the tree, Shadow fished the basket for a fork, grabbed it, and handed it to Sheri who took it lightly – both their fingers lightly brushing the others fingers. Sheri spun her fork into the spaghetti and took some into her mouth, savoring all the flavors the spaghetti had to offer for her taste buds. "It's wonderful Shadow!"

Shadow blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Dang," he thought to himself. "Now I got to learn how to cook!"

"Oh, that's a nice bird," Sheri commented as she observed a bird fly away from the tree above her.

* * *

><p>"That was too close," Wonder sighed.<p>

"Way too close," Amy added, before her eyes nearly bulged from her sockets. "Oh no, someone is coming! We have to stop her!" Wonder and Amy stealthily weaved around the two love-struck animals and tackled the oncoming girl from interfering with the romantic evening.

"Huh, what was that?" Sheri questioned, looking behind her but ended up only looking at open plain fields.

"Probably just the wind," Shadow said, taking a bite of the spaghetti with is own fork. He took a peek at Sheri from his side and instantly became mesmerized by the way the sunset seemed to glow from her eyes.

"What's wrong Shadow?"

"Nothing," he blurted and turned away, a red crimson forming on his cheeks. She only smiled happily because despite him trying to hide it, it was clear as if the day was still young.

* * *

><p>"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Amy growled as she held down the mysterious girl.<p>

"What a minute," Wonder thought to herself as she took a closer inspection at the girl. "You look familiar... ML?" The girl Amy had pounced to the ground finally kicked the pink hedgehog off her.

"Yeah, it's me," she shouted. "And what's the..." Both Wonder and Amy, cupped her hands over her mouth, and spot checked Sheri and Shadow to make sure they did not hear her; fortunately they did not.

"You have to keep it down ML," Wonder whispered. "We're trying to make this the perfect night for them."

"Geez," ML huffed. "Then that is all you had to say that to me instead of pouncing me as if I was a sandbag or something!"

"We couldn't shout it to you, our cover would have been blown! How else were we supposed to stop you?" Amy retorted; ML had nothing to counter that as she stood and dusted herself off.

"Anyway, shouldn't you two give them some privacy?"

"We are," Wonder defended. "You know, as long as we stay hidden they won't know we are here so technically, we aren't." Amy smiled sheepishly in agreement.

ML looked at them suspiciously.

* * *

><p>What surprised Shadow the most was not because as they were talking, he realized they had more things in common than not, but the fact that just his closeness to her was very satisfying to him. It was almost scary to him, feeling this way to this girl but yet at the same time, there was comfort. He watched as she sipped on her glass of root beer, he could not help but look at her. He did not understand why he feeling this way toward her. What made her so special that the ultimate life form falls head-over-heels? Was it because of what she was wearing tonight that made her look extravagant? No, he always thought she looked pretty without the dress. He really could not understand why, so he just took another fork-full of spaghetti into his mouth and began chewing; though one spaghetti strand was longer than the rest. Unconsciously, he kept chewing that same piece while looking the other way to organize his thoughts, his face being slightly pulled by another opposite force from the other end of the spaghetti strand. Shadow did not realize until the last second what was happening because his whole face seemed to turn at the last second all by itself – and he was a lot closer to Sheri's face then before. It just so happened that Sheri also had the same strand of spaghetti in her mouth and the two of them met in the middle.<p>

With a peck on the lips.

At once both pulled away instantly and looked the opposite direction. They were both blushing mad red and did not know what to do but keep looking in the same direction. Neither of them spoke, just thinking about what just happened between the two; although, it wasn't that bad – it might have been good, maybe even better.

Amy and Wonder had tears in their eyes, the moment they witnessed was too romantic for words – it was as if it came from a movie or something.

"And that did come from a movie,"Marioliza confirmed, nodding. "Yep, I definitely remember now." Amy and Wonder were too much into their self tears that they couldn't string a sentence together. "Come on you two," Marioliza said, grabbing then dragging them both, "Leave the two to their privacy now."

* * *

><p>"Um Sheri..."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Um sorry... For uh... You know..."

"You don't have to apologize Shadow! It was nice!"

Shadow at once spun around, a bit surprised. He thought she would shun him for what he did – even though it was completely unintentional. He gazed upon her and she gazed upon him, almost in a trance of just staring into each others eyes. It was as if they could see the others soul just by looking.

In silence, the two of them stared; time seemed to slow to a stop, the gentle wind just breezing through the tips of their fur.

And then they realized, they were a lot closer to each other. Sheri looked down, their hands were touching. "Um Shadow..." She never finished her sentence or thought, she only focused only on him – nothing else mattered at the moment.

And then their faces inched closer and closer still, Sheri and Shadow closed their eyes and still inched closer, so close that they started feeling the warmth coming from the other. And they moved closer and closer and yet again still closer...

That was when the unfortunate event of Sheri getting forcibly pulled back by a very strong force.

"What the heck?" Shadow exclaimed quickly after realizing Sheri was not in front of him.

"It has been too long..."

"That voice," she murmured, "It can't be!"

"That's right punk! Gyrados is back and he wants his revenge now!" The blue, worm-like Pokemon began to squeeze the life out of Sheri; but he forgot to consider that Shadow was not one to be messed with, and Gyrados was pretty ticked when he failed to quickly comprehend how fast Shadow teleported in front of his face and delivered a powerful kick that sent him staggering back while he lost his grip on Sheri. Shadow took a quick peek behind him to spot check if Sheri was okay; she had her eyes closed but she was still breathing. Content, Shadow turned back to his enemy for the night.

"You have some nerve picking a fight with me," Gyrados roared. "You obviously have no idea who you are dealing with hedgehog!"

"I don't need to," Shadow said in a really cool way. "All I know is that you interrupted something very important and you will pay for it."

"Hmm, you seem to be very obnoxious! Who are you anyway?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. You will do well to remember that."

The blue Gyrados took a second to take it in, "Shadow huh? As cool as that name sounds, you are still going to feel my rage upon your fur and bones!" The Gyrados gave a loud roar and made a dash for the black hedgehog.

But Shadow was calm; he stood there with his arms crossed as he watched the Gyrados swim through the air madly toward him. "We will see about that," was all he said as he teleported at the last second before the Gyrados collided with him. He appeared right on top of him and delivered another kick that sent Gyrados down hard on to the ground. Shadow landed on the ground as well, but did not expect the Gyrados to retaliate so quickly – Shadow was slammed hard against the tail of the worm-like Pokemon.

"I must be dealing with a psychic type," Gyrados said to himself. "And judging by his personality, he must be a dark type as well." Gyrados flew through the air just as Shadow was picking himself up; he used his thrash attack to score several blows on the unsuspecting hedgehog and it worked. Shadow skidded across the ground but stopped himself short, he grunted a little with the lingering pain in his body but he dismissed it and threw his chaos spears at him. The Gyrados did not evade quickly enough to avoid damage; however after a quick stun, he shook it off and sent off huge amounts of pressurized water through his mouth – Shadow teleported away from the hydro pump just in time.

Gyrados smirked for he knew what was coming next, he opened his mouth just as Shadow appeared right in front of him and used his strong bite attack to hurt Shadow critically. Gyrados threw Shadow down to the ground with incredible force, and now Shadow could definitely feel the pain now.

"You aren't so tough when you're figured out," Gyrados smirked. "Now die so I can get back to..."

"Surprise!" A puff of smoke suddenly appeared in front of Gyrados' face, when it vanished Sheri was all that was left.

"You," Gyrados cried.

"Yep," Sheri smiled and swatted Gyrados with her tail. He stumbled backward and felt poison pain lurking within him. "You are going to be sorry that you messed up my date, Gyrados!"

"A date," Gyrados spat. "Who on earth would want to date your ugly self?" He winced as he felt the poison in him take an effect on him.

"A very special person," Sheri said angrily, grabbing the tail of Gyrados. "And you are not invited back, you hear me?"

"Bah, I will not rest until I have bested you!"

"Well have it your way!" Sheri used her ninja skills of hidden power to lift Gyrados with ease and start swinging him in a circle. Once she picked up enough speed, she threw him over the horizon.

"I will get you one day girl," Gyrados yelled as he continued to fly until Sheri could no longer see him. Satisfied, Sheri did not waste another second to rush over to where Shadow lied.

"Shadow, are you alright?" She asked weakly, as if choking on her words.

"This is nothing," he said with a small smile as he observed a bruise on his right arm.

"I am so sorry," Sheri started, but was instantly stopped by Shadow's words.

"Don't be sorry about things that you have no control over, Sheri. We can't control for what fate throws at us." Sheri could only stifle a broad smile, she found comfort in his words.

"But if that Gyrados ever shows his face again, I won't lose to him. I only..." Shadow was cut off and he was shocked, so shocked it took him about almost a minute to comprehend what happened.

Sheri kissed him, and not one of those cheek kisses or pecks, but one of those on-the-lips type kisses. And despite everything you know about Shadow, despite how much you know about Shadow, and despite how much you think Shadow should behave, he found himself returning Sheri the favor.

And you know what? He was just fine with that; not caring for what anyone else might say or think.

* * *

><p>It was close to nighttime now, and you could see the two walking together, hand-in-hand, all the way home.<p>

"Isn't that cute Zeena," I smiled.

"Yes it is Christopher."

"One day, I hope I could walk with a girl like that." I should have just kept my mouth shut. "So anyway," I quickly changed the subject, "Uh... Can't wait to see what Professor E. Gadd is going to show us tomorrow."

Zeena nodded. "I also heard his granddaughter will be going there as well. It must be something big."

"Yeah," I agreed, "And then Sheri's sleepover followed by a party at Peach's castle after that (I just hope that party does not _go wrong!). _This month is going to be good!"

"Yes it will."

"Anyway, you want to get back to our study da..."

I think Zeena looked at me in surprise. "Were you going to say..."

"Let's just get back to the studying please," I mumbled, blushing a visible shade of purple.

I think she smiled. "He was going to say date," she told herself mentally.


	21. Day 12-1

_**And now for this long dumb disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Nintendo, Sega, or Capcom characters. I also do not own Wonder because she belongs to Jessy1997 - Wonder, Zeena because she belongs to GrossGirl18, Champ because he belongs to Champ 15, Rugtugba because he belongs to Rugtugba, Dash because he belongs to Dash456, Michael because he belongs to Thought Cloud, Yorkie because she belongs to Yorkielover123456789, Marioliza because she belongs to Marioliza, Vinny because he belongs to Zeldamaster456, Smart One because he belongs to The Smart One 64, Child because she belongs to Child at Heart Forever, Will because he belongs to Mudkip8330, Ace and Anna because he belongs to AceJinjo, Sheri because she belongs to Badberry123, and Laguz because she belongs to LaguzGirl13. I, as in ChrisMSMB, only own Chris; and if I forgot anyone then sorry. ^^;**_

_**I felt I just wrote my life away. :P**_

**Chapter 21: The Twelfth Day; Before First Block and the First Student Council Meeting**

"Well, it is obvious that they escaped and he could be that one who set his buddies free."

"Question is where could they all be hiding?"

"And when they will decide to show up and wreck my day?"

"Without many clues, we have nothing to go by... And school is starting in about forty minutes."

"I take it we should leave now in order to make it on time?"

"Can't we just go back home and sleep?"

"Just sleep during your first block, I do that sometimes."

"I was planning on doing that anyway, smart one. Thank goodness my cast is off now, it will be easier to sleep now."

* * *

><p>The tension in the room, you could almost taste it as you looked around the round table. All eleven characters in the room, including the principal himself, could feel it; Yorkie and Pauline were not pleased with each others presence one bit.<p>

"Ahem, may you two not try to cause a ruckus today?"

"I would but I don't know about Ms. Crazy over here," Pauline said hatefully.

"Ms. Crazy! I ought to..."

"Master Yorkie you will not finish that sentence nor incorporate that action or I will assign you detention for the whole week, understand?" Yorkie huffed and sat back down on her seat; Pauline made snickering noises and Yorkie strained herself in order to not get herself a nice little detention week.

"Now as this is your first meeting, I will accompany you today to make sure things go smoothly." When he finished his sentence, he was looking at Pauline and Yorkie.

"No problem Toadsworth, we will all keep these two hotheads cooled down." Peach giggled; Pauline and Yorkie rolled their eyes.

"Yes, let's hope so otherwise another election for a new vice president will commence."

"Now our first order of business is a fun one," Peach continued. "Spirit Week is coming up and we some fun events to promote Spirit Week? Anyone have anything they would like to share?"

"Something gloomy would be nice," Ashley stated bluntly.

"Ew, gloomy does not promote the spirit of school spirit! Let's go with something pink," Amy suggested.

"That might not fare off with much of the boy population," Paula stated.

"We should do stuff that should be acceptable to all: like a dance party," Wonder exclaimed.

"Would it fit our budget, Rosalina?" Zeena asked. "Laguz's party was really expensive after all."

Rosalina intelligently began typing on a keyboard on a nearby computer. "Let's see… It cost us about $16,070 for Laguz's party… So I'd say if we keep it under $10,000 we should be fine."

"That's not so bad, right," Mona inquired. "We do get a lot of freedom with the money…"

"But a dance party sounds so lame," Ashley stated, everyone sighed.

"You should try it sometime Ashley, it is really fun!" Ashley didn't say a word.

"But a dance party would probably cost us a lot," Peach clarified. "Why not go with something royal?"

"Because that would cost us more Peach," Rosalina answered.

"I have a better idea," Daisy announced, catching everyone's attention. "We shall have… A beach par-ty!" Everyone, except for Ashley, Pauline, and Yorkie, at once instinctively agreed. Never had you seen a room get so excited for a party at the beach.

Toadsworth facepalmed himself thinking that this debate was going to ruin the school's budget; plus he could not correlate how a beach "par-ty" had anything to do with school. Yorkie and Pauline, despite having no input on the discussion because the other girl thought the other girl would counter the other girl, snickered at the old toad's action. Shocked to have done something together for once, they quickly went back to hating each other.

* * *

><p>"Chris, there is a thing called sleep. You should try that every night."<p>

"Uh-uh."

Michael raised an invisible eyebrow. "Chris, you are an idiot."

"Uh-uh."

"Chris stop thinking about Zeena for once."

"I am not thinking about her!"

"Says the liar."

"Jerk..."

"Krissy..."

"You are impossible, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"That fails at making sense!"

"It doesn't have to make sense, Kris."

"You can be so frustrating sometimes like... Like... That kid over there!" I ran up to the boy I pointed to with Michael not so far behind. "Yes this guy right here!"

"Me," the boy asked.

"Yes TSO, you!"

TSO is a human boy known as The Smart One. Typically always wearing a blue shirt, khaki shorts, and a baseball cap, he is incredibly smart, already in Geometry unlike the rest of us, likes to have fun, pull pranks on others, hates Twilight like the rest of us, helpful, and of course friendly, which is why he and I get along pretty well; though he can be a bit of a meddler, often getting himself in stuff he really shouldn't. Because I feel his smartness turns him cocky, we both can easily get into arguments and debates quickly, but of course, he is too stubborn to let me win one for once.

TSO is also a writer, in which should not be a surprise by now. He is the author of one of my favorite books by him, Three Longs Days. Although, he and updating are never good friends – it actually feels like three long years since anything was done to that story.

"I am not frustrating," TSO defended intelligently. "Maybe you are just too stubborn!"

Michael sighed, beginning to sit down on the grass and get comfortable. He already knew where this was going.

"Stubborn! You are one to talk, Mr. Can't Let Up!"

"You know that I know that I am right, Mr. Picky Guy!"

"Geez, what a lame comeback! Just like my brother!"

"We are not bros! That would be too weird!"

"So I am weird now, huh? If anyone were to be weird; that would be Laguz!"

"Objection! Why are you bringing Laguz into this? This argument is invalid!"

"Are those two at it again?"

Michael nearly jumped, not knowing until now that a person even sat next to him. She was definitely a girl, though not recognizable to the Cubone. "Who are you?"

"Hi Michael, Chris told me some stuff about you; I'm Child."

Yes, the girl's name is Child (In which I wonder if it was her real name or not). Typically always wearing blue shorts and a green vest over a white T-shirt, she is very kind and very popular because she always seems to be smiling, with a two finger pose, and with a wink and that catches everybody's attention. Because of that, I tend to treat her like my kid sister, always calling her Princess and also act overly protective just in case she gets any kind of looks from any guy. Some find it weird, but I don't complain because I get jelly ultraz from her. Not smarter than TSO (Nobody is except for maybe Dash) but smart enough to be the top in school, is outgoing if she likes you, she can be an optimistic pessimistic when she wants to, either tending to be negative and having a bad temper on a bad day or when she tries to be funny, and she never gives you a straight answer. Nope, sometimes it is like a puzzle to figure what she is saying.

Surprising no one, she too is an author. Donning one of the most popular books of all time, according to about 500 people, Paper Mario; Thousand Year Door X. It makes me jealous sometimes, yet it strives me to outdo her one day... A pipe dream, but my dream nonetheless.

"Child huh?" Michael said in monotone, "You mean The Child? As in that popular one from our rival school, Reality Check High School?"

"Well, I don't know about "The" Child, but yes, I have come to this school because I heard this one was better."

"Can't blame you, Kanto's High School stunk. See you later." He rose and left without as so much waiting for a goodbye.

"Well uh... Bye!" That was when she was glomped and fell to the ground on her back.

"Hi better friend!" She looked up and found TSO smiling.

"Hi TSO!"

"You see TSO, this is why you never glomp people you might end up breaking there backs. You can't do it like Zeena can." I gladly helped Princess up from the ground, "Hi Princess!"

"First of all Kris, I can glomp epically. Secondly, she is alright. And finally, who is Zeena?"

"Yeah Chris, who is Zeena?"

I let go of Princess before I began to quickly rampage through my head. "Um... This girl in school..."

"Uh-uh," they both said simultaneously; both very interested now.

"That is one of my classmates..." They kept eyeballing me; obviously not willing to change the subject. "And she... Look your cousin, TSO!" Both turned the other direction; perfect chance for me to escape a weird conversation.

"Hi cousin Daisy," TSO exclaimed.

"Hi cousin TSO," she shouted back.

_**BAM! **_

Both TSO and Child turned back to the other direction where I once was. I did successfully run away from them, but not as far as I wished. You see, I kind of bumped... Or rather ran into somebody, or rather (again) two of them.

"Chris, you okay?" TSO asked while helping me up.

"Yeah I'm good thanks for asking." TSO went to help the girl while Child went to help the unfamiliar boy.

"Wait a minute?" Child asked, "Champ, is that you?"

"Child? TSO? Chris? You mean, all three of you go to this school as well?"

Another one of my human friends named Champ. He has brown hair and always seems to be wearing either a black, red, or yellow cap (It's yellow today). He too is a very smart kid, possibly rivaling TSO at his own game; something I would like to see one day. As per usual, he too is an author of sorts. I have skimmed across his stories a couple times, but my personal favorite happened to be "Twilight Princess and the Green Plumber's Adventure."

"Princess, you mean our Champ as in that Champ who we play mafia with?"

"The same one!"

"Wow... Oh Toadette, sorry for running into you."

"No problem Chris," she said bending down to pick up her fallen books.

"Here let me help," Champ offered, also bending down to help her. Child was about to bend down, until both TSO and I stopped her.

"Don't help them Princess," I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Take a look," TSO pointed out; Child observed. There they were, Champ and Toadette, just simply talking. Toadette would occasionally giggle and Champ would just smile; they both, despite just meeting each other, seem to enjoy each others' company. At one point, there was one more book on the floor and both made an attempt to grab it at the same time; it ended with Toadette's hand on top of Champ's hand. They both jerked their hands back, with Champ shortly grabbing the book again and handing it too her. She took it gingerly, almost as if the book was an extension of Champ's hand.

This little display of gentleness from Champ told us all.

"You know what we have to do, Chris?"

"Hook them up, TSO?"

"Bingo!"

"I'll help too," Child whispered.

I patted her head and smiled. "Sorry, but I don't think you can, little sis."

"What?"

"You are too young," TSO confirmed.

"But I'm 14!"

"Exactly, just leave it to us big guys to take care of everything." Child pouted, but said nothing more. Toadette finally left and Champ came over to us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey buddy!" Both TSO and I throwing one of our arms over his shoulder and smiling broadly.

"Did I miss something?"

"On the contrary, we found everything!"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear the news Will?"<p>

"What news?"

"About Yorkie and Laguz: Their trip to stardom! They were recruited by that famous music producer, Candy Kong!"

"That's neat Ace! Funny feeling to know famous people, right?"

"Totally. Hey, there's Rugtugba and Dash." Indeed, Ace was correct. Rugtugba and Dash seemed to be locked in a battle of the brains with a simple game of Chess. Dash was slumped in his chair smirking while Rugtugba was deep in concentration and sitting upright.

"You play a mean game, Dash," Rugtugba muttered. "But I see a fault in your strategy." He moved his queen piece over two spaces to the left, away from his king. "I believe I put your king in check now."

"You have Rugtugba, you have; however, that was the move I wanted you to make." Moving his pawn piece to get rid of Rugtugba's bishop. "Checkmate."

Rugtugba slapped himself. "Should have seen that coming."

"Hello Will and Ace," Dash greeted. "What brings you two over here?"

"Just wanted to see what you two were doing," Ace answered.

"And we find you both playing boring chess," Will joked.

"Well, at least I know one person who I could beat," Rugtugba stated.

"Who?" Will asked quickly; Rugtugba only smirked as he got up and began walking with Ace and Dash somewhere. "No seriously, who is he referring to?"

"Hey, where is Anna, Ace?" Rugtugba asked. "She is never too far from you."

"She is at home sick today," Ace sighed. "I promised to to take care of her as soon as school ends."

"You're loyal," Dash commented. "She is lucky to have you, you know."

"Ace and Anna do make a good couple," Rugtugba purposely though out loud.

"Will you guys shut up?!" Ace shouted, completely embarrassed.

* * *

><p>The school garden, located perfectly behind the school; it was a beautiful with the various arrangement of flowers everywhere and a big water fountain right in the middle. This was the go-to place for all troubles or just if you wanted a place to relax. Wonder sat alone in this exact garden; she had to think about everything: her friends, what she valued, the boy she liked, and basically her life overall. It wasn't so bad, she supposed. She had wonderful friends and nothing too depressing going on in her life right now; but there was the boy she had an eye on since their first encounter during gym class. She felt a spark in her go off that day and she was pretty darn sure he felt the same. But... Something doesn't feel right between the two of them; like that feeling between them never existed – or maybe she is just feeling paranoid. Yeah, that's it: Paranoid...<p>

"Poor Wonder," Sheri observed. "She must be thinking hard about something."

Shadow nodded. "Leave her alone. Sometimes it is best to leave others to themselves to figure out their own problems."

"Okay," Sheri acknowledged, leaning on Shadow's shoulder. "I am too comfortable right now to move anyway."

Shadow could not have helped but show a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Do you suppose we should help them, ML?"<p>

"Not really, Vincent," she replied without looking up from her drawing pad. "You should never get in between mad fans and their idols."

Vincent took another glance over at the sea of fans over yonder. "Yeah, I totally agree with you... But these are our friends Laguz and Yorkie we're talking about."

Marioliza sighed, "You have a point; alright let's do this!"

"Great, I'm bored anyway!" The two edged toward the mob of fans rather quickly; also quickly finding out that the narrow hallway prevented them from going any further.

"Well shoot," ML exclaimed. "What can we do now?"

"Up," Vincent said, motioning with his stubby leg in an upwards position.

"Up?" It took ML a few seconds to comprehend what Vincent was planning. "Okay, so if we use that then..." She looked upwards toward the approximate center of the mob. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the crowd...<p>

"We must be just too awesome to have this may fans, Yorkie."

"And that is a good thing, right Laguz?"

"Totally, but not all at once!"

Indeed, superstars Laguz and Yorkie found themselves in a real pickle early this morning. Just one song made them the biggest sensation in school; not to also mention that they already got their own clothing brand and novelty knickknacks. This duet reached instant popularity in just one night.

"Laguz, sign my shirt!"

"Be my girlfriend, Yorkie!"

"You two are drop dead gorgeous!"

"Marry me!"

"Give us a song!" The instant that one fan said that, the crowd went into an uproar. They were all demanding for a song now and constantly chanting their names as well.

Suddenly, Yorkie's cell phone rang and vibrated. She was all too eager to answer as she checked the caller ID. "ML," she asked.

"Yeah Yorkie, just be ready to look up and jump because I am going to lower Vinny and you two must grab on to him."

Yorkie was highly confused with ML's until she actually did look up and saw that the air duct above her suddenly opened. "Come on Laguz, our ride is here!" Yorkie jumped up as high as she could and grabbed Vinny's stubby little hands, beginning to get pulled up.

"Yorkie, don't forget about meh," Laguz shouted, flutterjumping and grabbing Yorkie by her legs. ML almost lost her grip on Vinny because of the added weight but still managed to pull them all up.

"Dusty in here," was the first thing Laguz said.

"You're welcome Laguz," Vinny said sarcastically.

"Come on you three," Marioliza said leading the way. "We have to escape the angry mob through the vents."

"We are so in trouble if principal Toadsworth finds us."

"Don't jinx us Laguz!"

"Sowwy."

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that?" The four of us stopped and listened.<p>

"Maybe… It sounds like… It may be coming from… The vents," TSO commented.

"It sounds like it is getting closer too," Champ added.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Child wondered.

"Princess, that's ridiculous! There are no such things as ghosts!"

"Well actually they are called Boos…" I jumped in fright; I had no idea that Zeena was right behind me. "You should really stop jumping whenever I come around, Chris."

"But you always sneak up on me, Zeena. I am beginning to think you're doing that on purpose."

"I don't mean too," she defended.

"That's okay," I said in an unusually soft voice; it surprised everyone around me but Princess because she only snickered. "Did I do something wrong?"

The answer to that question was yes. Why? Simply because the air duct above me suddenly broke apart and down fell the people who were up there. There landing was soft enough for them considering my shell cushioned their fall, but at least they would not have suffered heavy injuries falling on the cold hard floor like I did.

"Ow," was all Yorkie said.

"Dang, what happened here?" Champ asked.

"Obviously breaking school rules by breaking their property," TSO intelligently informed.

"Hey, someone what to clue us in?" Child asked.

"Like explaining why people fell from the sky and such?" Zeena added.

"Laguz jinxed us," Vinny and ML stated at the same time, struggling to get up.

"Did not," she huffed from inside the still broken air duct, "I told you three to be careful but you didn't so..." She stuck her tongue out. "And at least you only three of us got hurt mildly." Laguz expertly jumped from out of the air duct had a soft landing. "Wait soft?"

Zeena shook her head, TSO, Child, and Champ all facepalmed themselves, and Yorkie, Vinny, and ML were just sweetly taking their times getting up from off my shell (I did not want to be rude or anything and fling them off). But Laguz's feet were not my hand's best friend... If I still have a hand. I couldn't really feel my hand at this point.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Only five or six more to go! Remember, for those of you who want to stay in the story and I have not yet heard from, please PM me! I don't bite, I promise. :P<em>**

**_Ciao!_**


	22. Day 12-L

_**I do not own Nintendo, Sega, or Capcom characters. I also do not own Wonder because she belongs to Jessy1997 - Wonder, Zeena because she belongs to GrossGirl18, Champ because he belongs to Champ 15, Rugtugba because he belongs to Rugtugba, Dash because he belongs to Dash456, Michael because he belongs to Thought Cloud, Yorkie because she belongs to Yorkielover123456789, Marioliza because she belongs to Marioliza, Vinny because he belongs to Zeldamaster456, Smart One (TSO) because he belongs to The Smart One 64, Child because she belongs to Child at Heart Forever, Will because he belongs to Mudkip8330, Ace and Anna because he belongs to AceJinjo, Sheri because she belongs to Badberry123, and Laguz because she belongs to LaguzGirl13, Mech and Chopper because they belong to Mechanical Oven, and Quinn and Jada because they belong to TJLoveshisMidna. I, as in ChrisMSMB, only own Chris.**_

_**I felt I just wrote my life away... Again. :P**_

**Chapter 22: The Twelfth Day; Lunch Block**

My right hand, my poor much needed right hand! It was now wrapped in a ball of bandages – which meant that I couldn't write for the time being, I couldn't fight without my right hand, I couldn't hold a book properly without my right hand, and I couldn't even think about playing video games with it now!

I blame Laguz for this, even if she did apologize profusely afterwards!

"There you are, Chris," the nurse, properly named Nurse Joy, announced. "Good as new. Just make sure you do not do anything with that hand so it can heal to its fullest in two weeks, okay?"

"Thank you Nurse Joy," I said before grumbling under my breath out the room (Of course, it felt awkward to open the door with my left hand).

"How's your hand," the first, and only person, to ask me as soon as I came out the nurse's office.

"It hurts still," I told Wonder. "Nurse Joy told me to stay out of trouble for the next two weeks so it can heal as soon as possible."

"That's good then," she smiled.

I smiled, it was kind of cute to see Wonder smile like that. "Come on, let's go eat." We walked in silence together as we made our way to the cafeteria; although, I couldn't understand why Wonder looked so sad along the way.

* * *

><p>"Man, this is tough," Laguz panted. "But if my hero can do it, then so can I!" With a grunt, she bought her Ragnell up to her face and slashed at a nearby practice dummy; it cut apart easily into two as the cotton balls inside started floating away with the wind. Laguz sat down as she put her prized sword down. She was already tired after about eleven minutes of practice. Not that she wasn't athletic, but the sword required so much strength to use that it quickly drained her.<p>

"How does he do it?" She thought to herself with her eyes closed. She can remember the times she watched Ike fight in brawl matches, yet he doesn't break a sweat and holds it like a purse with one hand! "I wish he had given me an instruction manual for this." Opening her eyes once more, she suddenly jumped; just realizing she had company.

"Did we scare ya?" Sheri joked.

"Not cool, Sheri," Laguz retorted.

"Sorry for dropping in on you, Laguz," the purple chameleon next to Sheri, named Espio, apologized. "But I was keeping an eye on you and..."

"Creeper," Laguz interrupted.

Espio rolled his eyes, but continued on. "As I was saying, I was keeping an eye on you and I wanted to know if you can throw this ninja star?" Espio took a single, silver, shiny, pointy ninja star from behind him and flashed in front of the red Yoshi.

"Anyone can throw it," Laguz taunted; eagerly snatching the ninja from him.

"Good," Espio complimented. "Now throw it at the tree way over there," he pointed to a very distant tree. "You must throw straight onto the bark of the tree."

"But that's so far!"

"But I thought you said this will be easy." Espio smirked.

"It is," Laguz defended. "Just watch me!" Espio and Sheri nodded. Sheri disappeared in a puff of smoke and instantly reappeared right next to the very distant tree.

"That was so cool," Laguz yelped.

"Focus, Laguz."

"Sowwie Espio." Laguz squinted her eyes, adjusting her hand to match where the tree was located. Not a sound could be heard, except for the slow moving wind. She reared her hand back, gave a battle cry, and let the star fly!

Well, let it fly backwards at least. Laguz just stood there, feeling dumb, while Espio sighed with his eyes closed. Just shortly was when Sheri appeared in another puff of smoke, "Well, she missed 'that' tree altogether, but she did manage to hit the other tree behind you, Espio."

Espio looked at his apprentice with his arms crossed, not speaking a word. He then looked at Laguz with a sharp gaze; definitely deep in his thoughts. Laguz gave her best puppy dog eyes she could, for whatever reason Espio may be thinking about.

"Close enough," Espio shrugged. "Laguz, do you want to learn the ways of the ninja?"

In the next instant, Laguz fainted. Sheri and Espio were about to help her up, but in yet another instant, Laguz jumped for joy – completely accepting Espio's offer with so much enthusiasm that it even rivaled Child's enthusiasm when one of her favorite stories were updated.

Not one of the three conceptualized the fact that they were being watched. And considering who it was might surprise you: Bowser Junior himself was watching with observant eyes the whole time. He was just passing by when he heard something being sliced apart and he found Laguz using the Ragnell like almost a professional. Spying on others was something Bowser Junior would never or hardly ever do, but he decided to make an exception today. There was just something about this girl and her power that just seemed to... Fascinate him.

He shook his head violently; whatever this feeling was, it better stop. "Weird-o girl," he said lightly.

* * *

><p>Football and basketball weren't exactly the school's preferred sport (Unlike other schools) compared to baseball, tennis, and soccer, but it did have its fans nevertheless and some actually enjoyed to see pain inflicted onto others without getting detention for it.<p>

Such fans would include Jada, whose boyfriend is the the team's captain (Much to Bowser's dismay), also named Quinn. TSO didn't so much like football as much as baseball, but he did like to see his cousin sack a few of the players. Of course, Marioliza there as well, who was having an intense show-and-tell and discussion with Jada over which anime was the best of all time, Vinny was never too far from ML so he was there, and Child was here as well because she liked to be around her best friends, TSO and Vinny.

Vinny couldn't understand a thing about dark anime or whatever Jada and ML were talking about, but he did enjoy Child's company as they were discussing something random, which they tend to do a lot. TSO was cheering Daisy on as she continued to epically sack another poor sucker down with help from Dash and Quinn, resulting that sacked player an injury. "Poor Bowser," TSO commented.

"Boy, I can't wait for baseball season," TSO ranted on. "I was thinking about joining the baseball team! What do you two think?"

"That sounds like a terrific idea," Child agreed.

"Go for it," Vinny encouraged. The three looked over to ML and Jada for their support, but since they were still having an engaging discussion on anime still, TSO and the others jet let them be.

"I will then," TSO proclaimed, standing up as he was getting into his speech. "And when I do, I will become a legend!" Child clapped for TSO, unsure of what to think; Vinny muttered something under his breath and coughed.

"What did you say, Vinny?"

"...Nothing..."

"Hi guys!"

"Champ," Child exclaimed, "How are y..."

"Watch out!"

"What?" Champ had no time to react when the stray football, heading straight for his head, came in contact with his head. It did not take long for Champ to start seeing stars and then ultimately losing conscious on the comfortable grass. Everyone immediately ran up to Champ and did a quick spot check to make sure he was alright.

"He's fine," Jada announced. "Just knocked out for the time being."

"All thanks to Quinn," Dash grumbled.

"It wasn't my fault," he defended. "The receiver completely missed the ball!"

"Excuse me for missing, Mr. Bad Quarterback," Daisy yelled.

"Knock it off! All of you," Donkey Kong bellowed. "This was an accident and no one is to blame." The three football players immediately fell silent. "Someone should take him the nurse's office though."

"I'll do it," TSO immediately volunteered, holstering Champ on his back. Child and Vinny followed him.

* * *

><p>Will rubbed his hands together; Ace and Rugtugba found it very odd and suspicious.<p>

"Planning something evil," Rugtugba asked.

"No."

"World domination," Ace then asked.

"Of course not," Will defended. "I'm just excited to try something new here since I'm an awesome water and ground type now!"

"Yeah, that is true: You're a double type now. So what do you have planned?"

"This: Muddy Water!" Suddenly from beneath the trio, murky water immediately jetted up from the ground, quickly forming into a giant tidal wave.

"Oh snap," Ace shouted, riding alongside Will and Rugtugba on top the wave.

"Woo," Will screamed happily, obviously liking his new power.

"Aw yeah, might as well make the best of this," Rugtugba stated as he jumped from the top and used his otter feet to awesomely surf the wave.

"This is awesome," Will cried happily, spreading his arms up and wide – feeling like he was king of the world.

"This is insane," Ace shouted.

"Land-ho captain," Rugtugba shouted, "Obstacle at seven o' clock!" It was true, the three of them were about to collide with the side of the school.

"You heard him, Will! Stop the water," Ace demanded.

"Um, there's a funny thing about that," Will started. "I don't know how to stop it..."

"Oh for the love of..." Ace never finished his sentence for the three of them crashed straight into the school. It wasn't like it tore down the wall, but it did fling Ace through a window while Rugtugba and Will fell to the ground.

Ace fell face first into the cold, hard, unforgiving floor.

"Whoa buddy, you alright there?" Someone asked while helping him up.

"Yeah, I think so... Mr. West?"

"No, not Mr. West, Frank West," he grinned with his shiny teeth. "Fancy meeting you here! Most would use the door, but I like your style." Ace felt his face heat up – getting compliments from one of his heroes was definitely cool.

"Say, didn't I hear that you were eager to join my class the other day?"

"Yes definitely!"

"Well consider yourself enrolled, Ace."

As Ace jumped for joy, the door the classroom opened. "Hi, is this photography class?"

"Why yes it is... Ms. Bayleef Ketchum right?"

Did Ace just hear Frank West correctly?

Meanwhile with Rugtugba and Will, they did not get much of a warm welcome like Ace had. In fact...

"So you think it is cool to attack two sophisticated ladies like that?"

"Look here," Rugtugba snapped, "We already apologized for accidentally crashing into you, but I think you two are taking it way too seriously!"

"Says you," the pink starfish snapped in some weird Konsai tone. "You two did that on purpose!"

"You two are weird," Will commented.

"How dare you," the taller human with radical pink hair snapped. "Now you call us weird!"

"Nice job Will,"Rugtugba sighed.

"You two are gonna pay for this!" The two girls stood in their fighting position.

"I don't think they want to listen to us," Rugtugba declared.

"Well then, only one way to settle this." Will also pumped himself for a fight. "Plus now I get to see what other awesome moves I may have!"

"You aren't being serious, are you?"

"What's wrong there, otter boy? Too scared to take us women on?"

"No but..."

"What a baby!"

Rugtuguba tried, he really did try to keep his cool on, but they were pushing it. "Fine, you asked for it!"

"Wait, stop!" Suddenly, a little boy with brown hair and a yellow starfish appeared between the two groups.

"Claus? Starfy? What are you two doing here?"

"This is ridiculous," Claus stated, "These two made an honest mistake, yet you two want to let your fists speak for yourselves. Geez Kumatora and Starly, get a grip will ya?"

The two hot-headed girls looked at each other, then hatefully at the boys. "Fine," Kumatora spat, crossing her arms. "We'll let it slide this time."

"Oh thank goodness," Rugtugba sighed in relief. Without another word, the two girls stormed off.

"Well that stunk," Will huffed. "I was just getting ready to see what else I can do."

"Wow really, Will?"

Rugtugba properly thanked Starfy and Claus for coming to their rescue. As they walked off however, Rugtugba did not think that would be the last time they would encounter them.

And he was right, Kumatora and Starly were already planning to ambush another day. They were not bullies, but they were definitely hot-headed and vengeful; Rugtugba and Will may have gotten away with it this time, but soon...

* * *

><p>The roof of the school, a pretty quiet place to relax if you weren't going to the garden. Not much to do here but simply watch the clouds up above – or possibly think about certain consequences for your actions.<p>

"I felt bad for doing it too, but I had to get it off my chest somehow, someway, you know bro?"

"I guess," was all he said as he continued to watch the clouds. "You know this kind of stuff isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"True," I agreed. "But I guess I just had to tell it to someone else, right? You know, trust and that kind of stuff."

"I suppose."

I sighed openly, I was beginning to regret telling Wonder my real feelings for her, my feelings of us only being good friends, but the truth was that...

I liked Zeena.

"I just hate breaking a girl's heart," I muttered. "Doesn't feel right."

Michael nodded, probably thinking the same thing. He wouldn't want to disappoint his girlfriend, Kirlia, in any way possible.

Truthfully, I now only see Wonder as a friend. Of course I will admit that I used to have feelings for her, but Zeena... She just... Makes me happy to just be around her. It's complicated really to explain why she does makes me happy when I see her face, or rather the hair that covers most of her face, but... I don't know. I know for a fact that I really like her is all.

"But one fact stinks," I continued to tell Michael. "People would shun a weird couple like us – except maybe our friends. They don't take kindly to different species pairings."

Michael shrugged, he was glad he didn't have issues like me.

"I just wished," I started. "I wasn't so nervous to tell her."

The two of us continued to look up at the sky, not really saying much more to each other. At one moment, I looked around near the door to the roof. I could have sworn I heard the door shutting... I started to think that it was Zeena that was here with us, but what are the odds that would happen?

My brother and I just continued to lay on our backs and watch the clouds; for some reason, all the clouds looked like Zeena to me (Which doesn't make sense to me). I was still stuck on that species issue in my mind though, if only I took the chance to be a human once again a long time ago then things would have been different.

"Incoming, Chris," Michael pointed up with his bone. I chuckled as I opened my mouth wide and took a bite of a delicious taco.

"What has gotten into this world when now we have tacos falling from the sky?"

* * *

><p>"And that's how I do that!"<p>

"Wow Mech, these are some pretty good tacos," Champ complimented (Who seemed to have recovered rather quickly from his head injury).

Mech is a cool looking gray robot with yellow eyes. He has a black M on his head and has three colorful buttons on his body with a door handle to show that he has an oven attached to himself. Oh yeah, he has a gun attached to his left arm – in case you missed it.

This humorous, yet accident-prone robot can do more than just cook your food in his oven, he can also make tacos rain from the sky any day, anytime, and anywhere. And who knew that he was also an author at heart, one of the superb authors who wrote "Paper Chopper" that makes other stories look like little children books compared to his super long stories.

"Paper Chopper" wasn't just a story he made up, it was also a story based on the adventure of one of his best friends, Chopper. He is a spherical shaped lime green creature with skinny arms and white gloves with cuffs on his hand (Which are bigger than that of a normal human being). He typically wears green shoes, pretty small, and has two antennas. If you didn't know any better, you would think tat it was Kirby in a different costume. And if you ever meet him, you would think that Kirby and him were siblings since they both have striking resemblance of inhaling food, very bad singing, neither physically strong, and like to run around. But the humorous Chopper just simply likes to enjoy himself and life as he goes, not to mention he goes to save the world a couple of times too.

And Mech was wondering where his little buddy ran off to, hopefully he didn't run into trouble. "Hey, none of you have seen where Chopper ran off to have you?" All three, Child, TSO, and Champ, shook their heads.

"Who is Chopper anyway?" TSO asked, munching on his taco.

"Didn't you read the long profile of his up there?" Champ retorted, munching on his taco.

"Didn't you just break the fourth wall?" Child exclaimed, munching on her taco.

"Didn't know you could do that?" Mech said honestly, accidentally firing a bullet from his gun. "Uh-oh, I hope I didn't accidentally shoot someone..."

"Only one way to find," TSO said, leading the group in the direction of the stray shot. Shortly, they came across a girl... With a hole going right through her pink striped hat.

"Mech, you shot her hat," TSO informed.

He panicked and profusely apologized to the girl. "I am really sorry for that! Sometimes I can't control when and where my guns shoots at!"

"No, it's fine," she reassured, looking at him with a grin. "This can get fixed easily."

If Mech had a mouth, he would have sighed a huge relief; at the same time though, he felt his circuits speed up to high speeds. So fast that Champ noticed really tiny sparks coming from behind Mech.

"Uh Mech, you okay there?"

Mech didn't answer him back, he was too fixed on her. She looked pretty with her hat, but she looked dazzling without it. Her pink hair just flowed down perfectly along her purple body (Thank goodness it wasn't Flurrie). This was the Vivian he heard much about, and he had to admit, she was very pretty beautiful – maybe even just beautiful.

So beautiful, in fact, that Mech didn't know what to say and just kept staring at her. It was beginning to creep her out, "Well, um, it was nice meeting you, Mech," she said before disappearing into the ground.

Mech still didn't move, in which worried the other three. TSO decided to do a spot check on him. "Yep, he's paralyzed. His circuits are operating in such high speeds that he can't do a single action."

"How do we fix him?" Child asked.

"Well, I could try to reroute his circuitry, give him a reboot, or possibly..." Suddenly TSO fell down on Mech and Champ and Child were forced down as well.

"Mech, there you are! You have to help me now!"

Mech blinked a few times before comprehending what was going on. "Is it you-know-who?"

Chopper nodded, but was quickly knocked off before he could do anything. "My fairest prince!"

"Ack," was all Chopper could say before getting pelted with kisses.

"Is that Luvbi?" Champ asked the obvious question.

"Yes," Mech answered. "But I have to find a way to get him out of this before the bell rings..."

The bell rung.

"Oh fudge," Child complained. The others could only watch as they saw Luvbi carry off her 'prince' to the sky, and probably to their next class.

"Well that stinks," TSO commented.

"Maybe we can help him in his next class?" Champ suggested. "What is his next class anyway?"

"I think he told me it was Biology, which is what I have too."

"Really," TSO asked surprised. "So do I!"

"Me too," Child cheered.

"I do also," Champ added.

Isn't that coincidence?


	23. Day 12-3

_**And as always, I would like to say that my chapters are "The best things in the world!" :D -Edited by Child At Heart Forever**_

_**That wasn't what I was going to say, but whatever... "This story is simply splendastic!" Edited by Princess Toady**_

_**Anyway, the disclaimer is pretty much self explanatory. Except now, you can formally welcome another new cool OC to this "awesome" (Edited by Mechanical Oven) story: Mega who is owned by Megaman1998. And 19 soon becomes 20. ^^**_

_**Now on with the story. B)**_

**Chapter 23: The Twelfth day; Third Block**

Shaggy brown hair, gray eyes, red hoodie with wold painted (How does that work without staining the hoodie) on the front, blue jeans, and white athletic shoes. If I didn't know better, this person could be...

"Hi-ho Chris!"

Well what do you know? It is Mega – a sophomore buddy of mine! I wouldn't think he would attend this school, but stranger things have happened. Mega is calm (For the most part) and sometimes lazy (But who isn't these days). Of course, he could be feisty and upset when provoked but that doesn't happen as much. He likes to hang out with friends – whether or not his appearance makes him seem like the quiet type.

Mega is also a very accomplished writer, which also brings up the thought of why all my friends here tend to be writers? Anyway, he has a couple interesting stories I would not have think of including one called "Super Mario Bros. Alternate." Plus, he has a sequel to that book, in which is superbly cool!

"What's up, Mega? I didn't think you would have this class either."

He only shrugged, pulling out a blue Nintendo DS XL (In which made me a bit jealous because I only had the first Nintendo DS to ever come out). "I never took this class during my freshman year, so my guidance counselor recommended I get it done this year." I could hear the traditional dinging music coming from the DS so I knew right then and there that he was getting ready to play Phoenix Wright. He then looked at my face and studied it for a second. "What? This is an addicting game, you know."

"Yeah I know. You have what you like." I personally didn't see the joy in games that require too much brain activity to figure who did this and who really done that. But that was just me; Mega was good at deducing and figuring people out.

The door to the classroom opened and in walked Iggy and the good professor. Both took one look around and asked a very simple question: "Where are the others?"

Mega and I shrugged; being the only two students in the classroom.

"Well, they will soon come in, I assure. But we seem to have quite a change in the classroom today."

"I find it strange that everyone who did attend this class suddenly switched classes," Iggy agreed. "And how a whole new world of subje... I mean students are enrolling." Iggy giggled his weird laugh once again. He does that a lot for some reason. Mega and I can agree that something like this happening was strange indeed.

"So who are the new students?" I asked.

"Well, we have..."

A small piece of the floor suddenly darkens near the professor, causing nearly all of us to jump in shock. Soon, a figure emerged from that same spot as quickly as it came. "Is this room 134?" she asked.

"Why yes it is... Ms. Vivian, please have a seat now."

I've seen Vivian around the school before. I didn't know she would attend this class at all. I wondered what happened to her pink striped hat that she always wore. She looked pretty with her hat, but she looked stunning without it.

But she wasn't as stunning as Z... Anyway; I wondered who else might show up.

My question was answered when the front door burst wide open and all anyone one of the four of us could see was a white blur, and a trail of fire behind it, that eventually collided with the furthermost wall. It took us a while to see who made the impact and more importantly if the person lived, but seeing as how this was a robot – a certain robot – I knew he would be just fine.

The professor chuckled as he looked over his clipboard of people going to really attend this class. "You must be… Mech, the mechanical oven."

"I am," the polite robot politely stated, still not noticing the others in the classroom.

"Very good performance there," Iggy giggled creepily. "At least we'll have fresh air today… Because you may need it…" I wasn't even going to begin to ask where he was getting at.

Mech started to say something but the professor cut him off. "Stranger things have happened in this school, young lad. Now, you need a partner so… I presume Vivian would be a nice one, no?"

I had to use pure muscle and willpower to sustain my laugh. Vivian would be the one he would be paired up with. Mega knew this as well, but he couldn't help but chuckle (Because he was seldom paying attention to his surroundings that were not on his Nintendo DS) and that was all I needed to start laughing myself. It was then that Mech understood that there were others in the room, including the stunning Vivian herself. He did say hi to us, but shyly as he took a cautious sit on his seat. Vivian looked the other way; Mech was too embarrassed to look – it was golden. TSO and I probably had to get them hooked up or something… Except Princess because she is too young and wouldn't understand romance.

"ZOMG! That was awesome flying, Mech," a little girl's voice was then heard, followed by many footsteps. No sooner had Child, Vinny, Champ, and TSO walked into the room.

"Where did the hole come from?" Champ asked.

"Don't ask," Mech told him.

"Okay…"

"Child at Heart Forever, The Smart One, and Champ, correct?" The professor asked them, in which they nodded. "Splendid youngsters, please take a seat with your partners: Vincent and Child in one group, The Smart One will be with Mega, and Champ, you will have to find a table with an empty stool so your partner can sit there.

"Mega is here?" TSO asked as Mega waved to him.

"Hi-ho TSO, Child, Champ, and Vinny."

"Didn't expect this," TSO concluded. "But this is awesomely cool!"

"I didn't expect Princess, you, or Champ to show up." I grinned. "But strange things do happen." Princess and Vinny found their way to an empty table (Both seemed content, especially Vinny), TSO took his seat next to Mega, overlooked his shoulder, found out he was playing Phoenix Wright, took out a DSI of his own, and wirelessly connected with Mega (Even if that is not possible with that game), Champ was writing on a piece of paper while in deep concentration (I assumed he was writing a chapter or something), Mech and Vivian actually started making small talk (Pretty cute if you ask me), and now Laguz entered the classroom… Through the broken wall of course because she was weird like that.

"I'm-a here," she cried out happily in the best Mario impersonation she could do. Unfortunately for Bowser Jr., who now also entered the room the same time Laguz did, he tried to walk straight back out the room but was forced back into the room when he bumped into Quinn.

"Watch where you're going," Junior spat.

"Don't talk to my Quinn like that," Jada retorted before Quinn had a chance to speak his mind.

"Now settle down, youngsters," the professor warned. "Fighting gets you detention if you had not noticed."

"Not like my younger sibling stands a chance," Iggy scoffed; Junior blew a raspberry.

"I can kick your butt any day, Iggy!"

"Anyways," the professor cut in. "Jada and Quinn, sit together near an empty table. Junior, your partner is Laguz so..." Professor E. Gadd never finished his sentence because Laguz is a pretty loud when she is extremely happy or motivated. Junior groaned as he made his way to where the eager and excited Laguz sat. He looked at her and all her smiling self. She was a different Yoshi, no doubt – a weird Yoshi; but the attention he got from her made him feel special.

Just a little bit special though.

I wasn't really paying anymore attention to any more newcomers because I was more interested in TSO and Mega's game at the moment.

"Look alive men 'cause our destination awaits!" Pretty soon, Rugtugba, Dash, Ace, and Will all entered the room at the time; Sheri, on the other hand, showed off her ninja skills by teleporting into the classroom in a puff of smoke. Laguz's kept twitching for some reason - she was probably jealous of Sheri or something.

Then, a girl's head popped from behind the wall. She took a long look at broken wall."The wall is broken," she concluded.

"Yes," Iggy responded.

"Great, several of you showed up on time," the professor stated. "Sheri and Will, find and empty table and sit there. Ace and Marioliza, it looks like your partners are not here today, so Ace you pair up with Rugtugba and Marioliza you will pair up with Dash. The groups merged, at the same time, my brother and his girlfriend finally showed up.

"Ah Michael and Kirlia," the professor greeted. "You two pick a spot, please." Kirlia nodded in acknowledgment, whereas my brother just simply went to take a seat. Typical.

Then, Iggy beamed when he saw his brother, Ludwig, walk in the room. I was skeptical when I saw the Forever Late Queen (Yorkie) show up with him. And Zeena was suspicious of the very tiny, barely visible shade of red on Ludwig's cheek.

Wait, when did Zeena show up?

"Too bad Lemmy isn't here," Iggy practically sang.

"What's that mean?" Ludwig questioned.

"Nothing," Iggy said quickly, stressing the G at the end of his sentence.

"Ah, Yorkie and Ludwig. Please take your seats somewhere; and now we wait for..."

"I'm here!" Suddenly, a girl dragon koopa out of breath came running in. She wasn't the only one when Roy Koopa came in carelessly as well.

"I told you, we would make it on time anyway," Roy said with a mouth full of air. Wonder just glared at him, still breathing heavily.

"There you are," Iggy sighed. "Late as always."

"Can it, four-eyes!"

"Settle down, youngsters. Now Wonder and Roy, you two..." Before he had time to tell them where to sit, two more characters rushed into the room – one in pink and one in lime-green.

"Fantastic," the professor exclaimed. "Now we have everyone here..."

"Chopper!"

"Ack," the little lime-green puffball... Thing... Whatever he is shouted. "Don't tell me she has this class too!"

"Verily," Luvbi smiled, unexpectedly carrying Chopper to their table. Chopper groaned.

"And now that everyone is here." The professor stopped his sentence on purpose to make sure their wouldn't be no more entrances for the day. "Toadette, take your seat next to Champ so that we may get started."

"Okay," Toadette said giddily before skipping to her seat next to Champ. "Hi Champ!"

"Hi Toadette," Champ said without surprisingly stuttering even though he was totally incredibly happy that Toadette remembered his name.

"Here Chris," Zeena said a little quietly, handing me a 1-UP Mushroom. I smiled and graciously thanked her for it, eating it right away. My once broken right hand now felt like new! I was so happy, I could have kissed her... Not that I would, of course!

"Today, since the old class completely wanted to avoid it, we will be dissecting ancient lobsters of the fifteenth century."

"Fifteenth century lobster?" Mega asked.

"400 year old lobsters?" TSO added.

"Why?" ML simply put, in which was the single question all of us were trying to get at.

"You tell me," the professor and Iggy joked. "But seriously, this a new kind of lobster that Kolorado's exploration team discovered in the sands of Dry Dry Desert. His team has not found the time to look further into this new specimen, so they asked me to do it for them. I should tell you how the little bugger and I met. It all begun when..." As the professor calmly explained how he and Kolorado met back in the hippie era, Iggy dropped one lobster onto each table. Zeena and I closely examined the weird 3 foot long creature that lied limp on the table lifelessly. It was black, and it had like sixteen antennas, and had these gigantic, menacing pinsirs with sharp claw marks all over it. This was obviously a creature made to fight. It also had like one hundred eyes and twenty small legs to support itself with. Everything else about the lobster had the traits of a normal, everyday lobster you see in the present.

"Now careful, youngsters. We believe it had a defensive mechanism to expose a sleep gas when threaten..."

Nobody was really poking at it or messing with it, except for Laguz who was poking at it with a stick from outside.

"Ew," she commented as she continued to poke the lifeless creature. Before Junior had a chance to yell at her, their lobster puffed up and expelled a gas from its underside. It hit poor Laguz and Junior dead on and instantly knocked them into a deep slumber. Junior fell off his chair followed by Laguz, but it was quite cute to see Laguz fall right asleep on Junior's chest and Junior had one arm around her back saddle that made the scene seem really affectionate.

"Call the nurse, Iggy."

Shortly after Nurse Joy and Roll Light carried off Laguz and Bowser Junior out the room...

"They'll automatically get an A for proving a theory," the professor noted. "Now youngsters, to remove its shell without forcing yourselves into a deep slumber, simply hit the underside of the shell on one of its small crevices – those are its weak spots; do not hit its optic nerve or else you will fall asleep." And when none of us fell asleep, he was pleased and he continued on.

"Did any of you know? One of five hundred of these lobsters have unstable insides, but yet still live? A very rare case, I must say." When Chopper was able to cut through his specimen of a lobster, its insides all fell on top of him. He thought it was very disgusting; but Luvbi took it worse. She fainted into Chopper's stubby hands and among the spread insides.

So, shortly after Nurse Joy and Roll Light carried off Luvbi, Chopper went with them to make sure she would be alright (Not to mention wash up), and when Iggy finished cleaning up the mess...

"So, Chopper and Luvbi will get an A for confirming another theory," the professor chuckled, thinking this was going very swell. "The first thing we want to take a look it the intestines. These have been recorded to be as long as three football fields, which means that they would use the bathrooms once a month. Now if you notice when you cut through it, you will see hairs that..."

When Vinny and Child cut open the intestines, liquid gushed out forcefully and knocked them out of their seats. Then, there was a big mess of vomit coming from out their mouths because not only was the liquid sticky, but it smelled bad too. Poor Vivian could not take it so well, so she fainted dramatically; Mech caught her just in time though. But the closeness between the two must have been too great for him because his entire body must have shut down unexpectedly on him.

So after another intermission of Child, Vinny, Vivian, and Mech getting carried off to the nurse's office, Kamek and Kammy, the janitors, cleaned up the vomit mess, and then after waiting for the terrible smell to linger outside...

"So now that we know what the intestines do and what they are composed up," the professor continued. "Let's take a look at the brain. Although this extraordinary device may seem small, this is very crucial for the lobster. With it, not only could it perform regular and daily activities, but also extracurricular activity such as detecting motions in water, even in the deepest, darkest trenches. As an added defense mechanism, it could also emit a high pitch frequency that can only be heard by those sensitive to it, such as those of its predators, or little creatures that could emit special powers with their own brain."

I thought it was pretty strange how my brother and his girlfriend looked weak at their seats. "Um teacher, by special powers with their own brain, do you mean people like physics?"

"Good analogy, Christopher," the professor nodded. "Yes, in a sense. Those with PSI energy might be in trouble with one of these in close proximity..." Then realization suddenly hit the professor like a pile of bricks being forcefully stacked on top one another.

So, despite my brother and his girlfriend getting carried off to the nurse's office, I believed I was getting extra credit for today's assignment.

"Now Michael and Kirlia shall be getting A's for proving yet another theory," the professor chuckled. "Pretty soon, we might have all theories proven on this creature yet." The class gulped in nervousness, it may have been oblivious to the good teacher, but we were all dropping like flies with this creature. This was kind of like a surviving game with me, Zeena, Wonder, Roy, Mega, TSO, Champ, Toadette, Yorkie, Ludwig, Sheri, Will, Rugtugba, Ace, ML, Quinn, Jada, and Dash all left.

Speaking of ML, I was surprised she made it this far without... Nevermind. "How long was she out, Dash?"

He only shrugged. "I think since we began the lesson today."

So after ML was carried to the nurse's office and Dash merged with Rugtugba and Ace's group...

"Well, the next thing we'll cover will be the structure of the body, in particular the bones. Notice how that the bones are made of a sort of metallic structure. In essence, possibly metal merged with the bone. Now if you look carefully, you'll notice cracks all along the outline of the bones..."

Curiosity got the better of TSO and Mega.

"Don't tap them."

Too late, TSO lightly tapped the outline of a crack and... Gas leaked from it, forcing these two best buddies to fall into a deep slumber.

"That's where the gas resonates," the professor finished before realizing TSO and Mega were knocked out cold.

Shortly after the two were carried to the nurse's office...

The professor looked around the classroom, noticing that only about half his class remained. Nevertheless, he continued on with his lecture. "One last thing I want you all to look at before you go today, look at the lobster's heart. A very sophisticated organ, it is so large because it has to pump enough blood into its systems just to get through a day. Now, I want you all to cut through it, straight down the center of the heart."

When we did, we were all at once amazed by its design. It was like its own being all on its own considering it had several more hearts inside of it... But strangely, I noticed some of the hearts were still... Beating?

"Did you know that there is a mythological theory behind this creature? They say that if two people are near one of these creatures and are able to look inside its heart and at least one of the hearts are still beating, those two may be destined for romance in their future. This is more of a myth than an actual theory nonetheless." Iggy snickered to himself.

Yorkie and Ludwig's lobster still had beating hearts, so did Quinn and Jada's lobster, Champ and Toadette's, Wonder and Roy's, and mine and Zeena's. Yorkie and Ludwig were more freaked out with the beating heart than the actual concept of it, of course Quinn and Jada were already together so it didn't really matter to them because Jada cooed 'Quinny' anyway.

Champ avoided eye contact and continued to madly blush; Toadette was giggling at the sight of him. "Well, he is definitely cute," she thought to herself.

"This is so stupid," I said to myself. "What kind of myth is this?!" I really do like Zeena, but what kind of shot do I have if I don't know she likes me back? And what about those who don't favor a human/non-human pairing? I don't want others to laugh or look down at her because we would be dating and...

"Hello? Chris? Earth to you!"

"Whuzzah?"

"You zoned out," Zeena said.

"So it seems..."

Silence came in between us. This is a very awkward conversation.

"Do you believe it?"

"Believe what, Zeena?"

"The myth."

"Uh... No..." I was going to say I did believe in it, but I didn't want to creep her out or anything. "I mean, when are myths ever true?"

"Okay," she said, continuing to gaze at that still beating heart.

Five minutes later, the bell finally rung. Zeena and I said farewell to each other and that was it; I assumed she was too embarrassed or something. Wonder and Roy decided to put this little gross lab experiment behind them and move on, Toadette said goodbye in the most sweetest tone Champ has ever heard, Quinn and Jada went about their way as if it was just another day at school, and the rest followed suit – except for Yorkie and Ludwig who went out via the hole in the wall.

And what better way to see what they were up to then snoop around.

"Hey Chris," Ace nudged me. "I saw what happened between you and Zeena."

"So," I blurted out, blushing purple too.

"Dude, make a move on her," Rugtugba encouraged. "What do you have to lose anyway?"

Rejection was what I almost said out loud to them. I am so glad Zeena was not around hearing this retarded conversation. "It's... Complicated..."

"What's complicated is that you won't take the initiative," Dash grinned.

"Shut up, you three! Dash, go epically pass another class with an A, Rugtugba go and find another girlfriend or something, and Ace go tend to your women right now!"

"Whoa chill out," Dash assured. "We're just trying to help."

"That's cold bro," Rugtugba said quietly.

"She isn't here," Ace defended angrily while blushing.

"Sorry," I apologized. Why was I getting worked up all of a sudden anyway?

"So, you want to go to the cafeteria and eat some lobster," Rugtugba joked.

"Not now, I have to check on my little sis and bros now," I half-lied.

I weaved around the corner like a pro and checked the hallway. Nobody around, that was good but why would those two come into a secluded place like this? Tiptoeing my way into the open, I continued down the path; the sound of laughing becoming eminent.

This was quickly becoming interesting by the second, if my thoughts were correct, then Yor...

"What are you doing, Chris?"

I jumped backed in fright. "SHERI!"

Scaring me scared her too. "CHRIS!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Following you, I was wondering what you were doing."

"Spying on a potential couple I thought of a long time ago."

"Oh! Can I come?"

"Sure, just be careful because I think they are right around the corner..."

"Hi Sheri and Chris!" Sheri was able to move out the way fast enough, but I wasn't so lucky. Will, who trying to utilize yet another new move of his, Rollout in an interesting way, collided with me and knocked me right out in the open.

"Chris? Will? Sheri?"

"Hi Yorkie!"

"And... Ludwig?"

"Here?"

"In this secluded hallway of the school?"

"By themselves?"

"Possibly doing things together?"

"You mean like lovey-dovey things?"

"This isn't what it looks like," Yorkie chipped in shyly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Professor E. Gadd was putting the lobsters away properly in a freezer storage.

"Ahoy, chaps! I take it the exploration went well?"

"Ah Kolorado, nice of you drop by," the professor greeted. "And yes, all our theories about the 400 year old Crustaceans Aquarius has been proven. Quite astounding, I may say so myself," he added with a chuckle.

"Splendid, I could not have asked for better help than from you, my good friend," Kolorado said graciously. "And speaking of which, have you..."

"Kolorado, the truck is ready for departure now!"

"Good work, Kooper! I shall be there in a jiffy," Kolorado called out. "It seems the winds of exploration have called me once again! Farewell, old chum! Treasure beckons me this very second!"

"The same ol' Kolorado," the professor replied kindheartedly. "Don't be a stranger now." In a quick minute, Kolorado zoomed after the truck that almost left without him.

"So," Kooper started when Kolorado entered. "Did you have the good professor tell his students that myth?"

"You bet," Kolorado grinned. "I bet he had a good laugh, no?"

Kooper sighed and shook his happily, "I can't believe you two still use that same trick. I mean, you still have done it when I took your classes."

"Well, old habits die hard, I suppose, young chap."

"Sooner or later, someone is going to find out someday," Kooper smirked.

"Perhaps. But correct me if I am wrong, but I do recall helping someone get a date for the prom that year, right?"

Kooper blushed, "Yeah..."

"And that someone happened to be you and Bombette who, may I add, made that year's top ten greatest couples in the yearbook?"

"Alright, I get your point," Kooper happily smiled, remembering those times.

"Who know, chap? Perhaps this year, two more lucky ones will get together for prom."


	24. Day 13-1

_**Disclaimer: Following contains characters I do not own. And the chapter might suck as always.**_

**Chapter 24: The Next Great Adventure Part 1**

"Good going Ace, I knew you would fit all the requirements!"

"Thank you, Mr. West."

"Please, call me Frank; the whole Mr. thing doesn't quite suit me."

"Sure thing... Frank." Ace though it was weird to call someone, as famous as Frank West himself, by their first name.

Frank grinned. "That's better. Now let's get some ground rules here: First of all, remember that you are a photojournalist in training. Uncovering the truth is what you and I are all about, got it?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Frank, not sir, but Frank, Ace. Secondly, you cannot get the truth and add your own things to it. Sure we can spice the truth up with some dazzling words and all that pizzazz, but nothing makes a story worse by making it a lie that suits you, got that too?"

"Yes, boss."

Frank sighed. "Ace, my name is Frank. Just Frank, no other useless titles. Now lastly apprentice, I want you to have fun. Having fun with your career makes it all the more exciting everyday; plus, it will keep you motivated and adequate with your findings. Stressed workers can only do half of a good job, understand?"

"Got it... Frank."

"Good," he chuckled. "Now I would like for you to take your first assignment: Go out into world and find us a story!"

"Yes sir!" Ace saluted, before he quickly and giddily ran out the door.

Frank sighed. "Not sir, but Frank, Ace."

Ace was excited as ever as he exited the building. His first assignment already and he just started; he just had to tell it to someone, like Rugtugba because he was close by anyway. "Yo Rug!"

"'Sup Ace?" He replied, "How did it go?"

"It went totally awesome dude! I got my first assignment already!"

"Sweetness, what are you going to do?"

"Simple, just find a story and expose the truth and nothing but the truth! Hey, what is that paper you are holding?"

"Oh this? Just my math homework I did with everyone a while back; we had to rescue you from Ash that day remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he grumbled. "The dumb guy jumped me when I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, I got the homework back and totally aced it! All the answers were 6!"

"Really? That is... What's the word: Weird?"

"I suppose, but you don't see me complaining about it!"

* * *

><p>"The big city, home to everyone's hopes and dreams to reach to the top!"<p>

"You've been watching too much television, Rug."

"Naw, that just came from a commercial I saw last week. It had a pretty catchy tune if you ask me."

"Focus Rug," Ace commanded. "We have to be on the lookout for any spicy stories..."

"How about them?" Rugtugba pointed to nearby fruit stand. There were two individuals, one was the fruit vendor and the other was most likely the customer.

"Yeah Rugtugba, people really want to hear about a person buying fruit from a fruit stand. Any more bright ideas, genius?"

"I do Ace, why don't you take another look at those two?" Ace did just that, taking into account that one of the them (Preferably the customer) was exchanging a large sum of money to the other person (Preferably the vendor) for just a tiny little bag.

"Now there is something you do not see everyday," Ace spoke quietly.

"Why yes indeed; care enough to check it out, my boy," Rugtugba asked with a high class accent.

"Indeed so, champ. After all, I am a photojournalist in the making."

"And I am just a guy with nothing better to do at the moment." They followed the suspicious dude down the street, making sure not to be seen. They tactically hid behind trash cans, other pedestrians, cars, and pretty much anything they could hide behind to avoid detection.

"Looking back multiple times, wearing a trench coat as if to hide something, I really think you have a lead here, Ace."

"Come on Rug, he went down that sinister looking alleyway. Let's go!"

Rugutgba took a long look at the alleyway and bit his lip. "I like to be away from sinister looking alleyways, Ace. Do we really have to go in there?" Ace nodded.

"Good enough answer for me, let's go!" Rugtugba and Ace scurried over to the sinister looking alleyway, having no idea that someone, in turn, was following them.

"This is one weird alleyway," Rugtugba muttered. "I never seen so many twists and turns in an alleyway before."

"Me neither but..." Ace stopped quickly. "Do you hear that?"

Rugtugba stopped and listened. "Faint, but voices definitely." Ace and Rugtugba followed the direction in which the voices seem to originate from, though following the voices seemed almost redundant since there were so many twists, turns, and multiple paths in their way.

"Are we there yet?" Rugtugba complained when an undetermined amount of time passed.

"I think so," Ace said quietly before he looked around the corner. Four figures, all in trench coats and hoodies, stood around a barrel with fire lit inside of them. One of them had a bag in their hand, so Ace guessed that this was the exact same person they were following.

"Were you followed?" The one furthest away from Ace and Rugtugba asked.

"Nope, and here are the goods," the one with the bag showed them.

"Excellent, the boss should be pleased with us," the leftmost one assumed.

"Not yet, my friends. Now it is time to start to initiate the next step of our plan..."

"Ace, Rugtugba, what are you two doing snooping around?" The sudden extra voice behind the two caused them to jump forward in fright and knock over two trash cans. It made a loud crashing noise and of course caught the attention of the other four. Ace accidentally pressed the flash button on his camera and it temporarily stunned those four as well. Not waiting a second later, Ace and Rugtugba, along with their extra, began running.

"Nice going Vinny," Ace growled. "They could have killed us if they were expecting us!"

"Sorry for being curious enough to follow you since you two were all acting mysterious and stuff," he retorted.

"Dudes, not the best time," Rugtugba demanded. "Running for our lives is currently the best time!"

"Which way are we going?" Vinny shouted.

"Does it matter?" Ace responded, "Just go!"

"You three bozos! I will get you!" Vinny, Ace, and Rugtugba all shrieked when they realized that one of those mystery people already found them so quickly. "Take this," the mystery person shouted extending his hooded arm and shooting flames at them.

"Hit the deck," Rugtugba hollered. They all did, the tip of the flame just barely missing their heads. The flame continued on until it hit another trash can, in which exploded. The flaming debris was now blocking their way out.

"Looks like that way is our best bet," Ace pointed to the other direction.

"Too true," Vinny agreed quickly before all three of them began running again.

"You won't escape me," the mysterious person hollered as he quickly turned the corner.

"Solar Beam!" Ace and Vinny shot some kind of powerful beam from their mouths that hit the person dead-on. He was sent flying into the solid wall, in which broke upon collision.

"He shouldn't be a problem for a while," Vinny said proudly.

"But that guy behind us might be!" Ace pointed behind Rugtugba to expose another one of those mystery group. This guy looked pretty big compared to the other one and it would seem to take a lot of firepower to get by this person.

"Shoot," Vinny exclaimed. "It will be a while before Ace or I can do another Solar Beam attack!"

"Hey, don't forget about me," Rugtugba smirked. "I got some fight in me too, you know."

"Hey, if you think you can take him while we charge up, be my guest," Ace offered.

"Fair enough, I'll be only a few seconds." Rugtugba gave them the thumbs-up before tackling on the big person.

"He seems overconfident," Vinny added.

"So only one of you puny ones is going to try and stop me! Ha, I would like to see you tr..." The person never finished his sentence; Rugtugba jump-kicked the person right in his face. The big person feel to the ground with a loud thud, completely dazed.

"I guess Rug has every right to be confident," the surprised Ace said. The three of them began running once more; the light of the outside world could be seen before them.

"Yes," Vinny cried. "Almost there!" The three amigos only steeped one foot out into the open until they crashed into someone and fell into a dog pile almost.

"What was that for," Marioliza cried. "Running into a lady, shame on you all!"

"Sorry ML," they quickly said before helping her up to her feet. "Now let's go before..."

"Before we arrive?" Ace, Rugtugba, Vinny, and ML had not realized that they were surrounded by the four mystery people. Their arms were extended at them, one of them had their flames ready to scorch them, in case they tried to escape, one of them had sharp scissors in both their hands that glistened when the sun shone on it, one of them just had a massive boulder in their hands, and the last one had a gun – a circular and weird looking gun, but a gun nevertheless.

Marioliza gulped. "Uh-oh."

"Now that is a big gun," Rugtugba tried to joke.

"It is, you little otter weirdo," the one with the gun snapped. "You three are in big trouble for snooping in on us."

"Um, can I go," Marioliza pleaded politely. "I was just bumped into was all."

"Of course, you may go," the one with the gun bowed. Marioliza put on a worried smile before taking a first step out... "Unfortunately, we cannot have witnesses just leave now can we?" The one with the gun shot sonic waves from his gun that instantly knocked out the poor girl. "Oh dear me, now I can't have you three go and telling anyone I shot her, now can I?" As with Marioliza, that same person shot those other three and knocked them out cold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor ML, got herself into trouble and she didn't do anything. :P<strong>_

_**But can our four heroes get out of this mess? Who knows. ^^**_

_**Ciao!**_


	25. Day 13-2

_**I actually gone and done a HSD chapter finally! :O I won't waste anymore time because of this long disclaimer and I'm sure you don't want to spend more minutes reading the boring ol' author's notes that I put up before the story that could just continue to drag on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Nintendo, Sega, or Capcom characters. I also do not own Wonder because she belongs to Jessy1997 - Wonder, Zeena because she belongs to GrossGirl18, Champ because he belongs to Champ 15, Rugtugba because he belongs to Rugtugba, Dash because he belongs to Dash456, Michael because he belongs to Thought Cloud, Yorkie because she belongs to Yorkielover123456789, Marioliza because she belongs to Marioliza, Vinny because he belongs to Zeldamaster456, Smart One (TSO) because he belongs to The Smart One 64, Child because she belongs to Child at Heart Forever, Will because he belongs to Mudkip8330, Ace and Anna because he belongs to AceJinjo, Sheri because she belongs to Badberry123, and Laguz because she belongs to LaguzGirl13, Mech and Chopper because they belong to Mechanical Oven, Mega because he belongs to Megaman1998, and Kyo because she belongs to Kyogreperson, and Quinn and Jada because they belong to TJLoveshisMidna. I, as in ChrisMSMB, only own Chris.**_

_**That's now 21 OCs by the way. ^.^;**_

**Chapter 25: The Next Great Adventure Part 2**

"No, I said red not pink! No, not there! Over there! What part of stage lights don't you understand, get those up and running! Where are you going with those? They go over here! Where's my sandwich? Why are the directors not ready?! Get them ready! I will use my clipboard on you if I don't see something working here!"

A small Goomba in a blue cap came rushing in. "Here TSO, they kept giving me the wrong meat."

"Oh okay," TSO said calmly, despite shouting a couple seconds ago. "How's the stage going along?"

"Everything seems alright," he replied. "Except the speakers seem to be muffled or something." Poor TSO did not take the information well for he spat out some of his sandwich due to nearly chocking.

"Oh for the love of all things holy!" TSO fiddled with a walkie-talkie attached on his convenient "Manager's Only Belt" until he pressed and held a button down. "Yo Mega, where are you? Over."

"If you heard about the speaker issue, then good for you. So did I; already fixed the problem too. Over."

"Wow, that was fast! Over."

"Yeah well.."

"Wait, not over! How are things on your side? Over."

TSO heard Mega sigh over the other end, but he choose to not say anything. "Pink curtains replaced by red ones, props are now placed in the correct spots, stage lights are ready to shine, and I got my sandwich. Over."

"Okay good, so… Stop slacking! Smoke machines don't place themselves in other places!"

"What?"

"I was saying, Mega, that we should do a second thorough check before the shows starts. Over."

"Gotcha, I'm on it. Go check on our stars. Over."

"Roger that. Over." TSO epically put his walkie-talkie back on his cool manager's only belt. "Hey Goombario, go help Mega with the final checks."

"On it sir," the little Goomba said eagerly before turning around to run… Straight into a metal pole, which rendered him totally unconscious. TSO facepalmed himself with his clipboard (Maybe it should be called clipboard-palmed) as a medic team whisked him away to help nurture his possibly damaged head.

"Poor Goombario..."

* * *

><p>"Stop slouching and finish that assignment!"<p>

"…Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There are noises above us!"

"That's great, but that doesn't answer our question as to WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!"

"Hey hey, you four shut your traps right now!"

"Please tell me someone has a plan of escape?"

No one answered.

"Fudge!"

* * *

><p>"Which room did you say they were in again?"<p>

"Room 45, sir."

"Thank you!"

TSO began a surprisingly long trek down the hall, counting down the room numbers as he went. "...42, 43, 44...45.1? Where's room 45?"

"Down the hallway, sir," someone yelled out. And so TSO continued his journey down the hallway. "47, 58, 49, 007, 148,850,973,425,094, 67, 85, 1, 29..."

And almost thirty minutes later...

"45.9, 45.001, 45.1020... Room 45! Finally!" TSO eagerly opened the door with a big smile on his face until a delicious pie was thrown onto his once beaming face.

"You sing the high note too long, Laguz! It shatters windows if gone on too long and you'll shatter their ears if you do it again!" Yorkie threw eggs at Laguz; but Laguz ate them.

"That was delicious. But this solo part is mine! You can't keep a constant note like I can so how will it get sung? Oh wait, it won't because you have it!" Laguz threw yogurt at Yorkie; and it hit her spot on.

"Hmm, this feels good for my skin... Maybe. However, I will not force our fans to listen to your ear piercing vocals! I like non-deaf fans!"

"And I like my stars clean!"

"Exactly my point TSO! Now if you would..." Laguz stopped short and followed Yorkie's gaze to the door.

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

><p>"If only I had sharper teeth, I'd gnaw my way out this bag!"<p>

"If only SOMEONE would actually do that, but that SOMEONE is too stubborn with her morals to do it!"

"Well that SOMEONE hates to have paper in her mouth; if I am that SOMEONE you are talking about."

"Naw, it might be me. At least I think I have sharp teeth."

"Guys shush! I hear something." The four bickering friends immediately quieted down to dead silence and listened intently.

"...Ju...ta...Alm...s!"

"Yes...bu...can...op?"

"Listen you dolts, those two would be worth a lot of ransom money. We need the cash to get supplies and for the master to..."

"Question! What about the prisoners?"

"What about them? I see no reason why we should just leave them there and rot to death for the rats. Of course, if the custodian doesn't find them first down here..."

"But sir, my sources tell me that all four of them have a close relationship with those two."

"...Really now? What kind of relationship?"

"Apparently, they knew those two even before they hit stardom. They are part of tightfisted group of fans consisting of... 21. And go to the same high school."

"...Gentlemen, I believe our plan just upgraded tonight."

* * *

><p>Laguz felt like she wanted to just fall asleep on the spot. Listening to TSO bicker on about the power of friendship and the 'brotherly' bond she and Yorkie shared was just waaaaaay too boring. True that she was agreeing with every word of what TSO was getting across, but he was nagging her to death... Almost literally. This was like math class all over again.<p>

"...And so that is why you two shouldn't be arguing. There is no duo singing pop star group with two. Understand?"

"Yes TSO," the girls sighed in exaggeration.

"Excellent," TSO cried out with his clipboard. " Now go get cleaned up before the show! We start in fifteen minutes!"

"You know, I'm sorry for calling your singing too obnoxiously loud," Yorkie apologized. "I really didn't honestly mean it."

"And I'm sorry that I called your music trash, bashed on your boyfriend, stole your fifty cents in anger, called you names, pulled your hair, threw food on your face, and yelled at you," Laguz smiled innocently.

Yorkie smiled happily, totally fighting her urge to blurt out that Ludwig is not her boyfriend (Yeah right). The two hugged, which surprised all three of them since Laguz would only let Ike, Yoshi, or Bowser Jr even consider to have any kind of physical contact. But even for Laguz, happy moments of making up deserve a nice finishing touch.

TSO was tearing up as well; he loved to see that he epically made a positive change in the situation. Laguz even let him join in on the hugging (She was probably screaming bloody murder in her head at the same time).

Then, TSO phone went off with the Super Mario Galaxy 2 theme song – which was also a mood killer. The group quickly disbanded (Probably to Laguz's appeal and overall joy and happiness) as TSO fiddled to answer his cell phone. "This is TSO speaking."

"Hi-ho TSO, it's Mega. Candy Kong wants us to meet up with her in the backstage now."

"...Did she sound mad to you?"

"No. Why would..."

"No reason," TSO said quickly.

* * *

><p>"Alright, the concert starts in an hour so these pizzas need to get finished. How many left, Chris?"<p>

"45 I believe, Ike," I replied.

"That isn't good," he thought out loud.

"You worry too much, Ike. You do know we are the best pizza making team in the country," Pit boasted.

"Not to mention the fastest too," Yoshi happily added.

"You both are right," Ike laughed. "So it is time for plan Rising Aether."

"Aw yeah, I love this plan," I exclaimed excitedly. Yoshi smiled as he begun to prepare for his part.

"Remember guys, when Yoshi starts, switch to..." No sooner did Ike finish talking when Yoshi blindly threw several pizzas behind him. Pit and Ike quickly unsheathed their trusty sharp weapons and jumped, slashing at the random flying pizzas everywhere. My job was to stuff every single one of those pizzas into the box and count them as they were properly stored.

"That's enough," I hollered. Instinctively, Yoshi stopped tossed pizzas behind him and Pit and Ike quit slashing once the last pizza whizzed by them. "That's a total of 60 pizzas altogether." Ike whistled.

"And in 53 seconds too. Quite impressive."

"And here comes Ms. Emo Girl," Ike said in a positively sarcastic way.

"Shut up, Ike," Samus also replied in a positively sarcastic way. On the other hand, Ike greeted her with a peck on the forehead (*Shot by Laguz for making a Ike/Samus pairing*). "You ready to go?"

"Yeah Sammy, just let me clock out."

"Love the gushy nicknames," Pit laughed with sarcasm in his voice.

"Love to come over there and kick your butt," Samus smirked with little sarcasm in her voice.

"Ooooh! Burned," Yoshi and I laughed hysterically. Pit only blushed and looked the other way.

"Alright, that's enough," Ike interrupted. "You're in charge, Chris, while I'm on vacation." He tossed me the store keys, in which I caught easily. "Pit, keep doing a good job." He saluted funnily that made Yoshi and I snickered. "Yoshi, try not to eat the whole food supply." Yoshi nodded while lashing his tongue out to reach for some cheese – in which was eaten. "And tell Diddy Kong not to slack off so much, okay?" Us three nodded. "Good, well see you all in three weeks."

"Have fun in Poshley Heights," Yoshi shouted.

"Stay outta trouble," I joked.

"Try not to impregnate her dude," Pit said with high sarcasm. All three of us started to burst out laughing. That was the case until Pit was shot with Samus' paralyzing gun.

"Be happy that wasn't my Zero Laser," she said, walking out with light red all over her face. Ike was also light red in the face, but he did not say anything more and just rushed out the door.

"Pit: 1; Samus: 3," Yoshi chuckled.

"Don't forget to add last week," I urged on excitedly.

"Pit: 15; Samus: 67," Yoshi corrected.

"Sounds about right," I laughed. Too bad Pit was too paralyzed to say or do anything at the moment.

* * *

><p>TSO and Mega could feel their faces heat up and their pulses and heart rates increase exponentially.<p>

"So that's everything, you two. Any questions?"

TSO and Mega could not believe that they were in front of them, the sassy Goomba known as Goombella and the quiet, but master drawer known as Namine.

Unknown to very few people, TSO adored Goombella. He was only as smart as he is now because he learned everything from her. Even at an age that TSO was, she nearly experienced everything the whole wide world had to offer: From baseball to sky diving and everything in between, you name it. She has done it all. She was spunky, could fight, and was very smart. Not to mention pretty. Very, very pretty.

Unknown to most people, Mega had a small crush on Namine. They were both the same age, she was quiet like him, she could draw like him, she could probably talk as much as him too. Heck, they might have much more in common than not. Either way, Mega was definitely attracted to her. Not to mention pretty. Very, very pretty.

Why on earth that THEY wanted to also help direct a concert show with THEM was beyond even TSO and Mega's supreme intelligence.

"...So I haven't tried this yet. I was hoping to get experience here."

"And I need community hours for a Sunshine Scholarship."

"So are you all clear, TSO and Mega?" Candy Kong asked once again.

Upon hearing their names, Mega and TSO just quickly nodded even though they had no clue what they had said.

"Good. Okay Namine, pair up with Mega; Goombella you pair up with TSO. We start in five minutes; make sure nothing goes wrong." Candy Kong turned the other cheek and dazzling walked off to the distance.

"This should be fun," Goombella started. "So you're TSO, huh? Tell me about yourself."

"Oh well... I'm... Uh," TSO stammered through.

Goombella cocked herself to the right in wonder."What's up? Can't talk to little ol' me?"

TSO was now really feeling tense – almost to the point of sweating. "That was so cute," he thought to himself.

"Hey TSO," Mega called out to him, patting him on the back as well also making TSO jump up in astonishment. "You're starting to weird me out."

"Ah sorry," TSO admitted. "Must be feeling a bit overheated from all this working, you know?"

* * *

><p>"It's almost begun!"<p>

"Excellent, then we'll begin our plan right away."

"What about those hostages?"

"I don't see why we should bother with them, but for precaution reasons I want you two to stay behind and keep your eyes on them."

"But I want to do the dirty work!"

"Tough. Now go do what I told you to do. You as well. And you come with me; we'll meet our three other comrades above the stage."

"This stinks! I don't get a crack at the dirty work."

"Hey relax pal, maybe you'll get lucky and have a crack at action watching them."

Rugtugba, Ace, Vinny, and ML all knew they were being referred to; they just didn't know exactly who because they of course could not see anything.

"Me," ML asked.

"No, I think I was being referred to," said Vinny.

"Probably me, I plan on escaping anyway," Ace said truthfully.

"Mind if I join you on your little crusade," Rugtugba asked.

"You four must think I'm dumb... Because I'm not! I wasn't programmed to be dumb!"

"Stupid then," ML added cheerfully.

"Yeah that! Whatever it means!"

"Good to know."

And then the blind friends heard a _**WHACK**_ sound echo throughout the room.

"What was that?" Vinny asked, suddenly becoming frightened. Then light hit his eyes in like less than three seconds, ultimately blinding him for a few moments.

"I can see the light," Rugtugba said jokingly.

"I can literally see the light," ML added, trying to be the funnier one for no apparent, random reason.

Ace had his eyes adjust to the lights first. "I can see a big guy on the ground."

"I can literally see Dash too," Vinny exclaimed as the three others saw him too, smiling and all.

* * *

><p>"All the Pocky is gone..."<p>

"And so is most of the food..."

"All thanks to Kirby and Kyo." The group made a semi-evil look kind of glare at them; Kirby and Kyo just smiled innocently as if nothing was wrong.

Kyo looks exactly like Kirby, only she's blue... With orange feet... And hair, actual good to honest brown hair in a ponytail. She is the third random-est random person you'll ever know, some may even call her annoying (Which is very hard to tell). She's good at being very funny, she's computer savvy and video game savvy, and calls herself an irresponsible author for some reason. Besides playing video games, computer, or just plain being in school she has friends she likes to hang out with her friends.

Unlike her romantic interest, Kirby, she is a vegetarian, who hates most vegetables, who also can't gorge on meat because she also hates meat, no doubt. She likes to say bacon though, which is weird but normal for her I guess. And she loves to eat watermelons and Pocky (Which I found out to be biscuit on a stick with chocolate coating today).

"Wipeout of Rose Way" is one of her stories I've read before. I don't understand what the game Wipeout is, but her story is actually pretty funny, if you ask me. And it had Kirby in it, her romantic interest. How cute is that?

"Luckily, I called Chris to bring us some special pizzas," Child grinned with her phone in hand.

"I thought Chris still had that when he was kidnapped and held in a cage somewhere under a casino," Mech said.

"I got it back."

"Man, those Pockies were delicious," Kyo exclaimed, "I'm stuffed... Oh hey, corn! And applesauce!"

"Poyo!" (Yay, more food!)

"Come on now, the show is about to start anyway," Chopper said excitedly, leading the way. Then he was suddenly glomped by his suitor, Luvbi.

"Pray, I found thee," she cried, kissing Chopper all over like she meant it.

"Ah no gross! Cooties!" Chopper wiggled free, but was soon in her grasp once again..

"Thou cannot escape thee," she giggled.

Why no one even helps Chopper when Luvbi is around was beyond anyone's comprehension; the pairing must be too cute to break up, so I was right the whole time!

"Come on guys," Will urged, "Our friends are almost up; Sheri and Wonder already left for their seats!"

Everyone nodded and proceeded to their seats; Quinn dragging Chopper and Luvbi at the same time.

* * *

><p>The curtains pulled back, smoke started to slowly emit from the stage, the lights started to flicker wildly on and off, and the crowd was getting really excited. The time has come for the big show to start.<p>

"Hello everybody," Laguz shouted through her microphone. The crowd went into a wild uproar, already showering Laguz and Yorkie with red roses; all the males hoping to attract them. Yorkie and Laguz laughed as the beat of their song was first starting to play from their own personal band. The crowd knew what was coming and they were pumped for it.

But it did not mean they knew what was really about to happen. And neither did Candy Kong's entire music crew.

"So far so good," Mega shouted over Yorkie's mesmerizing singing.

"Let's hope it stays that way," TSO confirmed.

Five people remaining in the shadows could only chuckle to themselves.

"Just like a walk in the park."

"So you morphed into one of the lackeys and snooped around," Ace asked in astonishment.

Dash nodded. "Yep, I've been after this group that is after Laguz and Yorkie right now for quite a long time. They are called the W.I.L.Y, the biggest mafia gang to ever exist in the world."

"...Are they dangerous?" ML asked the obvious.

"Plenty. They are the most notorious mafia to ever exist in history. There is nothing they haven't tried; nothing they never failed at."

"How do you know so much about this group anyway," Rugtugba asked. "I never heard of these people until they decided to kidnap us."

"I'll have to tell you later, Rug. Right now, I can see them." He pointed in the distance and the group of five was able to pinpoint where they were.

"Hey, there's TSO and Mega too," Vinny exclaimed.

"Here ML, take this." Dash handed her something that looked like a giant... Pencil?

"A pencil?"

"It is one of their prototype weapons," Dash begun to explain. "Any surface, including the air, you can draw on. Whatever you draw will come to life. It has the potential to be the greatest weapon to help those in need or the greatest nightmare to ever occur."

"I don't think I can..."

"You can handle it. You are a great artist, aren't you?"

Dash's face suddenly began to distort and shape into something new, but it was not only his face morphing – it was his entire being. His body became huge and bulky, totally steel, and his chin and lower mouth shot a bit outward. Rugtugba, ML, Vinny, and Ace all thought he turned into some hideous creature.

"This is Gutsman," the morphed Dash explained. "You know, the one we all stepped over to escape?" Everyone nodded in realization. "Okay, I'm going to go over there and distract them while you all ambush them from behind, got it?"

Before anyone could have nodded in agreement, a huge boulder was chucked at Dash! It made a direct hit and stumbled over, forcing a loud thud to be heard within a long distance. Everyone in the back stage heard it. They all turned around to see Dash, Ace, Vinny, ML, Rugtugba, a very furious Gutsman, and the mysterious gang in the shadows.

One of them took off his hoodie, his face exposed a vampire face. "Well, what a terrible outcome," he sighed. "Now none of you are allowed to see the light of day ever again."

"I will pummel you to dust," Gutsman yelled, jumping up in the air at the same time and aiming to crush Dash like a bug.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up in front, no one even noticed what was going on back stage – especially most of the fanboys, who were so much in love with singing superstars, Laguz and Yorkie.<p>

"They literally have men dying at their feet," Child laughed.

"I know," Sheri giggled. "That's so funny!"

"BACON," Kyo cried out to Child.

"Ya?"

"A wild Chris is approaching!" Sure enough, I finally came back to the story with my little pizza group.

"Alright, where should these pizzas go?"

"Over at the buffet would be good."

" Or what was the buffet," Diddy Kong joked.

"Well, good thing we came," Pit commented.

"Not soon enough," Yoshi said, sadden that he wasn't going to eat any food from the buffet.

"I'll load up the pizzas over the tables; you four get the remaining pizzas out the car," I instructed. They obediently obeyed, which was cool considering I just hit this assistant manager job recently. So far, it is going good. I then heard footsteps so my first customers might be on their way.

"Hello good sirs and ladies," I greeted warmly. "What kind of pizza is suiting your need tonight?"

I heard laughter so I turned. "Hi sis, hi Will, hi Wonder, hi Quinn, hi Sheri, hi Chopper, hi Luvbi (She looked at me with disdain. She has an ill temper against me for no reason, often calling a 'fatty turtle'), hi Champ, hi Mech, hi Kirby, hi Kyo? You're here in this story?"

"Of course I am, duh!" X3

"...What's with the 'X3' in your sentence?"

"What 'X3'?" X3

"Nevermind."

"That seems cool," Champ and Will cried out. "I want to try that!"

Will: :D

Champ: D:

"Why the sad face?" Wonder wondered.

"I must have did it wrong; I'll try it again..." DX

"That's even worse," Mech chuckled.

* * *

><p>TSO barely escaped from being slashed into a million pieces. How was he supposed to beat this guy who had Wolverine-like claws without possibly being killed himself?<p>

"Sit still, you easy prey," the Reploid growled. "Let Slashman here have fun into slowly killing you the fun way."

"No thanks," TSO shouted without looking back. "I like my various body parts intact!"

"But that isn't fun! Oh well, this wouldn't be fun if it were too easy anyway." Slashman continued to toy with TSO, making a game out of it whereas TSO was taking it completely seriously and running as if his life depended on it – and it did.

"Mega, one of those robot things is attempting to nab them from above! Look!" Namine pointed up to the scaffolds and sure enough, a green robot with propeller wings was getting ready to kidnap them.

"This is bad, I would not be able to make it in time. Maybe if I had something to throw..." A bright light suddenly flashed (The audience saw it too, but they thought it was more stunning props so they cheered on) and quickly vanished as it appeared. Mega felt his right arm feel more weighted and sure enough, he was holding something that made Namine gasp in astonishment.

"That's... A keyblade... The Oathkeeper," she whispered to herself. "Mega, go ahead and throw it like a boomerang!" Mega did as he was told, without a second thought, even though he was confused. The keyblade cut through the air like knife through butter, and in no time it hit the Reploid perfectly (Sparks spew from the contact and the audience once again only thought it was just more amazing props). The reploid fell all the way down on its back; the keyblade magically appeared right in Mega's hand once again.

"What is this?" Mega asked in wonderment. This weapon looked funny, but he sensed much power in it.

"That's a keyblade," Namine explained. "A terrifying weapon capable of much power. There are many keyblades that exist looking for someone worthy enough to wield it. "

"So... It choose me?"

Namine nodded; Mega looked at his Oathkeeper keyblade. He never had any real experience actually fighting with a sword before, only experience he ever had with a sword was play fighting with his childhood friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and sometimes rarely TSO, at the beach. Now he was hoping all that fooling around was actually worth something, because that Reploid was getting back up – and he looked quite angry with him.

Dash's hand morphed into a flamethrower that he mercifully let loose on Gutsman, but the big Reploid saw it coming and chucked a big rock that flew right through the flames and straight to Dash's way. Dash's hand morphed once again into a bigger hand that matched Gutsman big hands and punched through the rock. Dash shot his big fist into the ground (It caused a minor shake up for Laguz and Yorkie that slightly forced them into the air. They back flipped and landed safely on the ground in which all some of the fanboys fainted under their amazing stunt. In the girls mind, they were wondering what was going on backstage, but didn't let it interfere with their show) and it shot up a piece of the ground under Gutsman. The big Reploid stumbled backwards, which gave a prefect amount of time for ML to suddenly draw a Bom-omb in the air. The Bom-omb exploded on Gutsman and he in turn, exploded in thin air (The audience took it as a light show and cheered).

"How did you know his weakness was bombs," Dash asked.

ML looked at him in confusion. "It was? I didn't know, I just like to explode stuff!" :3

Dash raised an eyebrow. "How did you add ':3' to your sentence?"

Ace and Vinny ducked behind some boxes.

"Give us the guy who can use fire," Ace exclaimed. Ace and Vinny felt the boxes behind them just turn to ashes.

"Heatman has you now," the Reploid smiled evilly. "Take this!" He shot flame balls at the two; both evaded successfully. "This is really boring," Heatman whined, "You two aren't putting up a fight! You're just running away!"

"It's not running away," Vinny countered, "It's successfully not getting scorched with..."

"Shaddup!" For some reason, Heatman felt like grabbing the little Chickorita and he ran somewhat slowly at him. Vinny stood his ground and waited.

"Yay, you gave up," Heatman cheered as he tried to burn Vinny at point blank; but Vinny escaped between his legs, which allowed the fire to whiz by onto another box that upon contact with the fire, began rumbling instead of incinerating. "What?"

"You just got double team-ed," Ace said coolly as he body slammed Heatman into the box that instantly went off with dazzling fireworks and exploded the Reploid at the same time.

Needless to say, the audience was spellbound by the fireworks; Vinny and Ace high-fived each other.

"What a gullible idoit," Vinny laughed.

"...What's an 'idoit'?"

"...And we shall conquer the economy, and then the the kingdom hierarchies, and then the other countries and regions, and then pretty soon the world! And then..."

"Can you shut up now," Rugtugba finally said. "I get the picture, you wanna take over stuff. I get it, typical bad guy stuff blah blah."

"You dare interrupt me, Shademan, one of the generals of W.I.L.Y? You shall pay for your insolence!" Shademan began to store energy into himself as Rugtugba went into a fighting stance. "I hope you like to have noise ringing in and out of your ear because you will be when I..." Shademan was knocked over by something along his size.

"Ugh, the Gyroman is not going to lose to you," Gyroman, the green Reploid with propeller wings, stated.

"It seems like you are," Mega countered awesomely (In all honestly, he was just glad all his play time training was paying off).

"Fool, you dare interfere with the one of the great generals of W.I.L.Y?! I will have you know..." Before he could finish his sentence, a box was flung in his direction, upon which he exploded.

"Sorry Mega," Rugtugba said. "I wasn't going to let him talk for another hour."

"None taken." Mega grinned.

"Now that leaves us with just one more," Rugtugba and Mega looked at Gyroman.

"The Gyroman must now make a strategic retreat. Do not worry, for the Gyroman shall return again another time and wreck havoc." His wings started going in a clockwise motion faster and faster, pretty soon giving him the ability of flight. Once he was off the ground, Gyroman did exactly what he said: He made a 'strategic' retreat.

Away from everyone else, TSO was all alone to face up against the savage Slashman.

"Come on little mouse, I know you are here somewhere..." Slashman instantly cut through a steel enforced box only to find TSO wasn't there. "It's only a matter of time..."

TSO was really starting to freak out. What could he do? One false move and he'll reach a game over. What did he have... A belt with various items not meant for battle and a clipboard. What was a clipboard going to do against metal claws?

"Psst TSO!" He nearly freaked out and jumped, which turned out to be good because his hiding spot would have been exposed. Thankfully, it was only Goombella.

"You scared me," he whispered.

"Are you a hammer kind of guy?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question."

TSO thought about it. "I remember horse playing around with Mega at the beach with swords and stuff. Mine was kind of like a hammer... I remember swinging it like it was one."

"Close enough I guess." She somehow handed TSO a gray hammer. "Use this. It's probably your only way of defeating him."

"...I have to defeat him?"

"You want him to kill you?"

"NO!"

"Found you!" The box that contained TSO in it was instantly shredded into pieces. "And I see your little friend is here too!" TSO unconsciously grabbed the hammer and rolled out the way; Goombella doing the same, only she didn't grab the hammer obviously.

"This guy is Slashman," Goombella began reading from her book, "He is one of the lackeys of the huge mafia group, the W.I.L.Y. HP: 50, Attack: 3, Defense: 0. He only attacks at close range and sometimes uses gooey eggs to trap his victim in place. That's gross! If any of that gooey stuff got into my hair, it would be there for weeks!"

Slashman: HP: 50/50

TSO: HP: 20/20

Goombella: HP: 10/10

TSO was unsure why all of a sudden he and Goombella were standing out in the open with Slashman standing over at the other side, waiting for them to attack him first or something. He also had no clue where this entire audience of Koopas, Goombas, Dry Bones, Boos, even Champ was in the audience as well, came from. Nevertheless, he choose to see how his hammer would fare against Slashman, so that's what he did. Something in his mind told him to hold off whacking Slashman as soon as he went up to him, so he held it a little longer and nailed him with it. Slashman received 2 damage.

Goombella took her turn and used her mulitbonk technique, successfully chaining a 10 hit combo! Slashman took 10 damage.

"Not bad," Slashman complimented, "But no where near as good as this!" Slashman went up to TSO and slashed him, giving him 3 damage.

Slashman: HP: 38/50

TSO: HP: 17/20

Goombella: HP: 10/10

"That kind hurt," TSO winced.

"Don't worry about it now," Goombella said. "Besides, you're doing awesome right now for a beginner!"

TSO blushed. "Really?"

"Yep really!" Then, she pecked TSO, giving him an extra turn.

Still blushing, TSO went up to Slashman and pounced him with his shoes twice. Slashman received 2 damage.

"Hey TSO," Goombella interrupted. "Take this badge, it's called the Power Smash. It'll power up your hammer attack, but you have to hold it up a bit longer to get it to its full power."

TSO nodded and proceeded to do just that. He did it perfectly and nailed Slashman, giving him 3 damage.

"Grr, you runts are not so bad." Slashman back flipped to the wall behind him and pushed himself forward. He nailed TSO with a critical hit of 5 damage.

Slashman: HP: 33/50

TSO: HP: 12/20

Goombella: HP: 10/10

"This is bad," TSO mutter to himself.

"Here, I'll go first," Goombella offered, going in front of TSO and then using her mulitbonk ability again, this time only 7.

TSO went next and used his Power Smash technique again, dealing another 3 damage to Slashman.

"This is beginning to get on my nerves," Slashman stated. He rolled himself in place and threw eggs all over the place, covering Goombella in goo. Before Goombella could say anything, Slashman went up to her and slashed her. 3 damage for Goombella.

Slashman: HP: 23/50

TSO: HP: 12/20

Goombella: HP: 7/10

Goombella was stuck in place with no way to go, so TSO was forced to go. He used his Power Smash again, this time he got a critical damage bonus and dealt 6 damage at Slashman! The audience cheered for him!

"Awesome," Goombella exclaimed. "You were able to get a critical hit! I believe every time you attack, there is a 10% chance of it happening, but your attack is doubled whenever it shows up. There are ways to raise the percentage, but I don't know where and how."

"Enough with the rambling," Slashman shouted. "He went up to Goombella again and slashed her twice! 6 damage total!

Slashman: HP: 17/50

TSO: HP: 12/20

Goombella: HP: 1/10 ***Peril***

Goombella was finally freed from the gooey mess, but she was not looking very hot. TSO stepped in front of her as a means to protect her. "I have to end this soon," he thought to himself. "Or both our games will end!" Somehow, a Shy Guy climbed up on the stage and began running back and forth. Eventually, he ran back stage and must have clipped something. A dumbbell fell on Slashman's head, giving him 1 damage and also made him dizzy.

"Yes," TSO fist-pumped. Eagerly, he pounced on Slashman again, the second bounce netting himself a critical bonus. A total of 3 damage.

Even though Goombella was frustratingly worn out, she still used her headbonk ability and nailed Slashman twice. A total of 2 damage.

"Hey TSO," Goombella said, "Did I ever tell you about guarding and super guarding?"

"No."

"Oh well, you can guard his attacks to lessen the attack by 1. But if you super guard at the last second..."

"You two think making illusions of yourself as a way of getting me confused would work huh," Slashman bellowed. "Well, you two are out of luck! I know which ones are the real ones!" Slashman jumped back to the wall and pushed himself forward, aiming for TSO. TSO waited nervously, but at the last second he spun around and stopped Slashman's brutal attack cold and also giving him 1 damage in the process!

"You did it," Goombella cried out. TSO face became flushed again.

Slashman: HP: 11/50

TSO: HP: 12/20

Goombella: HP: 1/10 ***Peril***

TSO used his Power Smash to deal 3 damage on Slashman; Goombella headbonk-ed Slashman twice again for another round of 2 damage; Slashman completely missed the both of them due to dizziness.

"That was a boring turn," someone whispered in the audience.

Slashman: HP: 6/50

TSO: HP: 12/20

Goombella: HP: 1/10** *Peril***

In a similar fashion from the last turn, Slashman received 5 damage total. Sensing the urgency, Slashman rolled in place again and threw eggs all over TSO, encasing the poor boy in a gooey mess. "I've used this when that annoying Megaman wanted to just be off my reach!" Slashman ran up to TSO and slashed both him and Goombella with he long slice! It dealt a whooping 5 damage for Goombella and a big 10 for TSO, due to the critical bonus!

Slashman: HP: 1/50

TSO: HP: 2/20 ***Danger***

Goombella: HP: 0/10 ***Fainted***

TSO was stuck in a gooey mess and couldn't do anything this turn!

"Game, set, and match," Slashman grinned. "Of course, I win in the end!"

The poor overconfident Reploid was then pelted by a rock from the audience. 1 damage was all it took to take the Reploid down in a stunning explosion.

"Thanks Champ," said the seriously grateful TSO, who now got out of the gooey mess.

"Your welcome TSO," he grinned happily, "Glad I just found it lying on the floor!"

Slashman: HP: 0/50 ***Exploded***

TSO: HP: 2/20 ***Danger***

Goombella: HP: 1/10 ***Peril***

"You did it TSO," the now awake Goombella cheered, somehow giving TSO a hug that felt really good in his case.

TSO and Goombella received 100 Star Points! They leveled up! TSO and Goombella received +5 HP, the Peril Badge, and the Peril Badge P!

"What did all that mean," TSO asked Goombella.

"I'll tell you later. There's a concert left to run."

* * *

><p>In the end, the concert was a major success! The extra lights and sound effects from the fight in the back really promoted the show – and the audience went nuts. Getting Laguz and Yorkie's autograph at the after the show was a mess, but if you were truly a fan of either girl, then getting their autographs plus their first pre-release album (Which only contained two songs) was definitely worth the time.<p>

Admist all my thinking, I had not realized I just bumped into someone. "Zeena?"

"Hello Chris," she said in a sweet tone, in my opinion.

"When did you get here?"

"I was here around halfway through the song when you were coming in with the pizzas."

"Oh, then how come you didn't say hi?"

"I did, but I guess you never saw or heard me." For some reason, when she finished that line, she sounded hurt.

"Oh... Um sorry Zeena. There was just so much noise going on I couldn't hear you and too many people in the way that blocked your beau... face. Yes, face." I honestly wished I would have finished that word but I was too embarrassed to say it.

Zeena looked at me questionably but decided to let it go. "Alright, I think I'll let it slide this time," she smiled (In which I thought was cute).

I blushed purple from seeing her smile; she in turn looked away. What? Did I scare her or something? Then, I looked around to see all my friends too far away to hear anything, which was good. What I was about to do would embarrass me so much.

"Hey Zeena..."

She turned her head.

"Do you... Want to... Want to... Hang out sometime..."

"You mean with everybody? Sure, I can. What time?"

"No no," I said nervously, trying not to crack my voice. "Just... You and... Me..." I literally squeaked the last word as 'me' came out my mouth.

"Chris, are you asking me out on a... Date?"

"I... No, nevermind. Yeah, we should hang out with everyone sometime. Look... I'm going to go now. So, I'll see you later." Without waiting for a response, I just left. I didn't turn around, I didn't look back, I just kept calling myself stupid the whole time.


	26. Day 15-1

_**Disclaimer: …How many OCs are in here? I forgot. **__**Don't worry, I didn't. You know who belongs with who. :P**_

_**Or do you? I hope you do at least. :P**_

**Chapter 26: The Fifteenth Day; First Block**

"All I'm saying Michael is that you should really tell me where you go from time to time. You haven't been seen since the 24th chapter of this story."

"That's breaking the fourth wall, Chrissy," he replied smugly. "But you should stop being an adult and worrying about where I am all the time."

"I'm not an adult," I defended offensively,."I'm still 17, and I have a right to worry because I'm your brother."

"Now my life is complete," he smugly stated again. He was lucky I wasn't in the mood to Ice Punch him right now.

I was, however, in the mood to wonder why I see Laguz standing in front of a burning tree. "Morning Laguz!"

"WAZZUP CHRIS AND MICHAEL!" The two of us winced over her loud excitement this morning.

"You're too loud this morning," Michael said.

"What are you doing beside a burning tree? We have school in twenty minutes."

"I know, but this is mine and Junior's leftover Christmas tree we don't want anymore. So, I'm burning it!" :D

As unbelievable as it sounds, deep down I knew this was something only Laguz would do. But how did she get ":D" in her sentence?

"Ahhhhhhh," Laguz whined. "It burned out."

"That's what typical happens when you burn something," Michael stated obviously.

We watched Laguz as she dragged yet another pine tree, still full of Christmas lights attached, gulp a random, empty Koopa shell into her mouth, and then suddenly spit fire out of her mouth ultimately burning the poor, defenseless tree.

"Laguz," I started. "I am officially dubbing you the weirdest fangirl on the face of this planet."

She smiled. "I can live with that."

**First Block: Gym with Laguz and TSO**

He brought his whole arm back, and then with all his might threw a fast pitch straight down the center – right over home plate, finally colliding with the cage set up behind it.

And that's when Cranky Kong looked at the speed-o-meter and even he had to whistle as he read it. "50 mph," he proclaimed. "You might almost be as good as me back in my days, sonny."

"That's quite an arm you got there, TSO," Donkey Kong praised. "Plus, you have a great hit ratio and a possibly better runner. I think you should be the team captain."

"Really? That would be great! I accept!"

"Great, I'm going to check on Laguz now and see if she is progressing... Oh wait, here she comes now."

Rather than greeting her classmate and teacher warmly, Laguz threw down her glove and started wailing out in agony.

"What's wrong Laguz?" Donkey Kong cried, completely freaked out.

"Oh nothing. I'm just practicing my game face for whenever we lose horribly."

TSO faceplamed while Donkey Kong just sighed. "Well anyway, your running and catching abilities are the best I've seen so far so consider yourself on the team!"

"Woot!" Laguz high-five-d TSO afterward; but both of them completely missed and fell flat on their faces. Then, it was Donkey Kong's turn to facepalm.

* * *

><p><strong>First Block: Economics with Dash, Sheri, Will, Mega, and Wonder<strong>

"And so class, this is why our world with its current monarchy will fail in the near future if people such as myself do not take action with its economy!"

"But that's..."

Suddenly, Ganondorf whipped around quickly and stared at Wonder Koopa so evilly that she wished she could just turn invisible right on the spot. "Are you questioning my teaching?! Did I ask for you to question me?!"

"No but..."

"Silence, you feeble twerp! I am the teacher! I know everything about the economy unlike you!"

"But you base ideas off if you were the king of the land," Sheri stated. "That seems a little bias to me..."

Upon hearing Sheri intervene, Ganondorf whipped around to her and stared at her with a deep and thorough hatred. "Excuse me, you abomination? You dare to challenge my theories?" Sheri would have said something back, but he was frightening her so much she couldn't even speak up.

"Well, I think Sheri is right," Will spoke up like a true friend.

"I agree," Mega stated firmly. "Your teachings are horrible."

"Better yet, you are just a horrible teacher to begin with," Will added cheekily.

"Even better," Mega added. "You are just a horrible person in general."

Ganondorf's left eye was twitching rapidly. Never in his life as he seen such disobedience and defiance! On the next instant, his right hand glowed a menacing dark color, its aura giving off an evil kind of feeling looming around the room – so much that anyone could feel it.

BAM!

The poor teacher's desk that had nothing to do with the situation was broken in half by his wizard punch.

"To the principal's office now," he growled ever so lightly but forcefully. "All four of you this instant." Then his eyes caught something else. Quickly, he reached down and grabbed the first thing he saw, the only thing not broken which was a stapler, and chucked it hard across the room. Sheri and Wonder had to duck their heads to avoid a potential knockout, but that did not go so well with the boy with his head down behind them.

"And you too, Dash Light," Ganondorf bellowed, "For sleeping during my time and just because I hate you! In fact, I hate you all equally!"

A few short, but thankful moments later...

"There is one thing I would like to know, Mr. Toadsworth: How in the world was he hired to be a teacher?" So now we come across our five protagonists in the principal's office. Nevertheless, they were actually glad to be out of class.

"Well," Toadsworth began. "It all began in 1986 when the school was opening up. Now, I was a fine lad back then with..."

Thirty-two minutes later...

"...So in short, we don't have anyone who can replace him. Everyone who we called to replace him would always call out just the day before they would start teaching."

By this time, all but one of our protagonists were asleep. Too much little details for one half an hour story was too much for Wonder, Sheri, Dash, and Will to handle, so the realm of sleeping is where you would find them. Only Mega was the one willing to stay up. In fact, he was intrigued, this sounded like a mystery – and he loved solving mysteries. "Doesn't that seem too coincidental to you? Don't you think something is up?"

"Indeed I do. But without a solid lead or any evidence, we can't possibly get anywhere."

Mega slumped back down into his chair, deep in thought. "What about Ganondorf? I suspect him a bit. After all, it is his job on the line."

"His record is clean. There isn't anything wrong with him... Besides anger problems and authoritativeness complexity." Toadsworth took a deep breath. "Now I should head on out and check the school premises. You are more than welcome to stay in here and skip class; I know your friends are. Ho ho." Grabbing his cane, Toadsworth slowly walked to the open door and left, leaving behind the five friends to themselves.

"He's hiding something," Mega thought to himself. "I'll have to look into it myself." Suddenly, a folder was dropped onto his lap that made him jump off his seat. He quickly turned around and noticed the familiar face.

"It's Ganondorf's personal records," Zeena confirmed. "I think you'll find your lead in there."

"You're going to help me," Mega asked.

"Of course! He's only the meanest guy to ever exist."

Mega took hold of the folder and examined it. "Well okay then, let's see what we have here."

* * *

><p><strong>First Block: Culinary Arts with Champ, ML, Kyo, Child, and Vinny<strong>

"And now Kyo! Pass me the peanut butter!"

"Okay ML... Um... Here it is! It's chunky too!"

"Even better! Now for the tomato sauce!"

"Okay! Here you go!"

"Yay! Now for our final ingredient!"

"Our secret surprise?"

"Our secret surprise!" ML added who knows what to the bowl and began stirring whatever it was that Kyo and ML were making.

"We're going to get an A++++++++++++!"

"TOTALLY!" :D

"CAPSLOCK!" XD "Oh wait!"

"What is it?"

"We forgot... The BACON!" :3

"...We need bacon for this?"

"No, I just like saying bacon!" XD

/(._.)\

"You think their dish would be good," Champ wondered aloud. "But from the sounds of it, they seem like they're trying to poison the rest of the class."

"Or maybe it will be good," Toadette replied with a smile. "Come on Champ, let's finish our spaghetti dish for the teacher."

"Okay... But what should I do?"

"Marinate the sauce, Champ," she giggled.

"Oh right," he blushed. "...How do I do that again?"

Toadette giggled again and picked up the sauce pan full of sauce. "First we could add a bit of pepper and maybe onions for great taste."

"Oh, so I just have to add seasonings to the dish? That doesn't sound too hard. But what seasonings are good for a spaghetti dish?"

"Surprise me," Toadette smiled, handing Champ an onion. Both of their fingers lightly brushing the others briefly, both blushed slightly, and then smiled as they went their separate ways to finish their assignment.

\(^.^)/

"We'll be the first ones finished," Vinny exclaimed as he excitedly shoved the cake gently into the stove.

"And it will taste so good when it's done," Child approved.

"So how long does it take for a cake to bake?"

"About an hour. That should take us towards the end of class."

"That's gonna be forever," Vinny whined.

"Well at least we finished ear..." All of a sudden, the stove door shot open and a whole bunch of cake just suddenly spewed forth, encasing Vinny and Child into a cake-y mess.

"Attack of the cake," Kyo exclaimed. "Bacon was eaten by the cake!"

"THE CAKE IS A LIE," ML shouted.

"We have to help them," Champ said in a very heroic way that made Toadette have butterflies in her stomach.

But Champ need to not help them, for the next second the cake exploded all over the room, splattering everywhere.

ML took one lick of their surprise dish, cake included, and deduced, "Yep, now our dish is perfect!"

Then the only door that led in and out of the classroom was opened. And let's just say that the teacher was quite surprised.

-(0.0)-

"Well Toadette and Champ, I must say your spaghetti is great for starters! You two both get an A+ plus for your assignment." The two of them cheered and hugged each other. But that only lasted briefly because they were so embarrassed.

The teacher, Tess T, moved on to Kyo and ML's dish. She was a bit skeptical with it when she looked it. First, it looked like mush, brown mush that looked like a certain something... And it was bubbling. Tess T. just had to recoil upon looking at it. It didn't even look legitimately safe to eat.

"It's 100% safe, Ms. T," ML assured.

"Yeah, it tastes like bacon!"

"Bacon?" The teacher asks, obviously not buying into it.

"Well, not really," Kyo stated truthfully. "I just like the word." X3

Tess T. once more looked at their surprise dish. "Well... I lived a good life so here goes." Carefully, she took a spoon and dipped it into the dish. She gulped before shoving the spoon and its contents into her mouth. One swish in her mouth told her that she wasn't going to die. Next swish told her that she wouldn't die that instant either. The next swish told her what kind of ingredients were used in the dish. Next swish wasn't a swish but instead a gulp. She was now digesting the food. In a few short minutes, she would know if her stomach would or wouldn't agree with the... Food.

"Did you like?" Both ML and Kyo asked with pleading puppy eyes.

"Well dearies, it didn't kill me... And I have to admit, your interesting combination of ingredients made the dish unique and quite interesting. A+ for the both of you." Both ML and Kyo cheered for their victory, but it left the other four wondering how in the world if they randomly added ingredients to the mix it got themselves good remarks on their dish.

"And as for you two, Vinny and Child," Tess T. started, making those two wince with dramatic impatience, "I suppose an A for you two will suffice." Vinny and Child started crying out, swearing that they were now gonna be grounded for weeks because they obtained an F in an assignment.

"Wait, what?" They both asked in unison.

"You're both getting an A."

"Really?" Asked the now officially relieved Chickorita.

"Yes, an A. Your assignment may have blown up everywhere in the room, but you helped another team do well with theirs (And it didn't kill me). One of the most important rules in Culinary Arts is the teamwork. Remember that children, and perhaps you can be running your own restaurants one day."

As Child and Vinny hugged each other in victory, the teacher interrupted them. "But you'll have to stay after class and clean up the whole room."

This time, only Vinny cried out, swearing that cleaning up was a skill he wasn't good with.

"Another important rule of Culinary Arts children: Keeping the kitchen clean."

* * *

><p><strong>First Block: Photography Class with Ace<strong>

"This is bad, Ace..."

"It is?"

"Well, not the story or the shots, they are extraordinary, but now you got involved with one of the most notorious crime organizations to ever exist in history."

"Say what? You have to be kidding me! I was trying to be like you! Being awesome enough to get a killer story!"

"Hey, being a reporter can be dangerous is all I'm saying. And it seems danger found you quickly," Frank West joked.

"Very funny West. But I suppose you could tell me more about this organization since frankly, I have a price on my head with these guys," Ace countered.

"Okay, calm down Ace. I'll tell you, but we should wait for the other two to show up first. I'll explain it to you all then."

"Other two? I thought only Bayleef was in this class, who is the other?"

As soon as Frank West opened his mouth, the door slowly creaked opened, followed by Bayleef herself plopping right down to the floor. Ace and Frank quickly rushed to her side and inspected her. Someone must have gotten the better of her, for she was hurt and her camera was smashed to pieces.

"Bayleef," Ace hollered. "What happened? Who did this?"

She coughed violently before speaking, "I found... Some of them... They..." Then she closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall to the ground. Ace frantically tried to rouse her to wake up again, but it became apparent she wasn't going to do so.

"I'll get the nurse, Ace," Frank announced. "Stay with her." Frank West rose to his feet and then ran down the hallway.

But at that moment, Bayleef started to slowly flutter her eyes open.

"Ah Bayleef, you've come to again," Ace sighed. "What were you saying before?"

"Hurry Ace... They have... Have a girl... A girl Quilava with them... The woods..." Then the poor Bayleef once again fell back unconscious. Ace blinked a few times before rapidly getting up, running out the door, and whizzing by Nurse Joy and Frank West.

"Hold on Ace," Frank hollered, before leaving the nurse to the hurt Bayleef and to instead chase down Ace.

"He doesn't know what he is getting himself into," Frank told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>First Block: English I with Chris, Michael, Mech, Yorkie, Quinn, Jada, and Chopper<strong>

"It's almost time for class to end students," Misstar announced. "Would you all please take your seats so we may start with our presentations?" All the students complied and found their way to their seats. "Chopper, will you please come up?"

The little lime-green puffball thingy slowly walked up the aisle to the front of the room, the nervousness he was feeling was quite obvious. But upon seeing his persistent not-his-girlfriend (A.k.a Luvbi), Chopper took a deep breath and read aloud his short paragraph.

_To That One Special Girl_

_There is this one girl I know who I can always count on to be there. Now for some, that would be a dream come true, but for me things turn out quite different. This girl, she literally takes my breath away, with her grips as powerful as a boar. Her kisses are contagious like that of a snake, it will cause you to feel helpless and feeble._

_So to that one girl, I say to you these words as kindly as possible:_

_Please, go chase some other guy._

Aside from all the warm compliments, whistling, and clapping, only one other person did something else.

"Oh Chopper, I love thy." That came from Luvbi, and she completely missed the whole point of Chopper's short essay.

"Are you kidding me?" Chopper exclaimed, "You didn't understand one word of my essay?"

Luvbi giggled. "Verily. It is easy to understand the words of love."

"Wha? How? Argh, forget it!" Chopper angrily stomped back to his seat as Luvbi just continued to have merry thoughts about him and her together. "Some day, I'll marry thy."

"Alright you love birds," Misstar joked. "Mechanical Oven, you are next."

The manly oven casually strode over to the front of the room, on the way accidentally misfired his gun and nearly blew a hole in my head.

"Some friend you are!"

"Um sorry Chris, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah I know, just give me a heads-up in case you do it again."

"...How?"

"I was only joking, but seriously don't shoot me again. It's bad enough Laguz always finds a way to hurt me as it is."

"...Okay... Now for my essay!"

_Chopper and the Black Knight_

_Saving the world three times is quite tasking for one small boy, but the medieval realm is in trouble and they need a hero fast. The story of King Arthur is a well known story __known by many, but when that hero becomes corrupted with evil a new hero needs to save the day – and his name is Chopper! Together with the legendary sword of Excalibur, these will save the medieval realm from the evil that lurks and bring peace back to the land._

"I know the summary sounds lame," Mech apologized. "But I know this will be a best seller one day."

"Shell yeah," I hollered. "I am so stoked to read that! Tell me, will there be dragons?"

"Uh-huh."

"And princess saving?"

"Maybe, I could squeeze that in somehow." Now I was really stoked for some Chopper/Luvbi fluff.

"Indeed Mech," Misstar said. "I do enjoy a good read. I am looking forward to it."

"Oh, thank you Ms. Misstar," Mech said gratefully.

"And Yorkie, it is your turn."

"Okay teach," she said. As she went up to the front, many of the boys did as well. In fact, they sat cross-legged on the floor. If you looked at their T-shirts (Laguz and Yorkie fan shirts) you would understand that these were a few of the many fan boys Laguz and Yorkie have.

_Party Gone Wrong_

_A get-together party that my friends and I were invited to goes horribly wrong when the forces of two worlds collide. Tension grew, anger exploded, enemies will be made, will these two worlds ever get along? And when we get into the mix, could we help or will our friendships be put to the test? Can this ever be a normal party again?_

"It's kind of short, but I was also trying to map out the story in my head at the same time," Yorkie said truthfully.

"That's okay Yorkie," the teacher informed. "Good stories take time and patience to write. I'm sure it will be something worthwhile... I know your fan boys up front are excited for it."T hey probably were for all we know. These boys were head-over-heels for Laguz and Yorkie. Those two could literally command each and every one of them at their will. Giving Laguz that kind of power, dictator powers, would be a bad idea. The world would go crazy if she was in charge. No offense to her.

With only five minutes of class left, the teacher dismissed us early from the room. All six of us, excluding Michael because he just loved to leave us to go somewhere else, went to our lockers, conveniently located right next to each other in a perfect row.

"So what class do you two have next?"

"Gym," Quinn answered. "Which is good because my team needs some practice before the playoffs in two weeks."

"Oh yeah, that's going to be important. Be sure to win for the school and keep the perfect win streak going."

"You shouldn't be worried with Quinny on the team," Jada boasted. "It's a sure win."

"I'm sure it would be... DUCK!"

Quinn and Jada had instant reflexes and were able to duck in time for a gunk shot to completely miss them. The other three were just lucky that their locker door blocked the attack.

"What the," Mech stated.

"I'm back losers!"


	27. Day 15-2

_**Now introducing yet another member of the HSD crew is Flare the Hedgehog! That makes 22 OCs! Plus TJ's other new OC, making an acceptable 23! Also we have Ross and Bridget coming to you live from DonPianta himself! And then Maquano, Mech's third OC which makes the esteemed 26 in total! **_

_**Just think, I started out with 6 OCs and now I have 26. Why do you all persist to read this sorry story? :P**_

_**Well anyway, everyone else belongs their respective owners.**_

**Chapter 27: Fifteenth Day; Second Block**

"Man, I can't believe I overslept today. I guess hero-ing last night takes a lot more out of you than I thought."

"I should do it again sometime." The otter, known as Rugtugba, continued to race to school through the empty football field. Sure he was late, but at least he didn't have to deal with any sour first block teachers.

The school was within his sights within seconds. Casually, he slowed to a peaceful walk because he was already late anyway plus school wasn't somewhere a lot of people preferred to be either. Up the steps the otter walked on, taking his sweet time to get the top. And when he reached the top…

"Holy cow! A quarter!" He eagerly skipped to where the shiny coin laid and bent down to pick it up.

At the same time, two others locked in close combat, soared right over the otter and continued to tumble down the steps; Rugtugba never knew. In fact, he was happy he could buy a snack for lunch with his shiny new quarter.

"Some Skittles would be awesome," Rugtugba proclaimed before he was shot with something cold in the face.

"Oh, it's you again pipsqueak. You should have stayed home today."

"Maybe I should of, skinny legs," Rugtugba countered, while wiping snow off his face. "But then, I would miss idiots like you."

"Hardy har har," Waluigi laughed sarcastically. "Such the jokester, aren't you?" Funny how Rugtugba never noticed that Waluigi had a big snowball gun in his hands and he never realized it. He was noticing that Waluigi was turning a knob of some sort on it.

"First one was child's play," Waluigi explained. "Next one is going to hurt!"

* * *

><p><strong>Second Block: Math with ML and Michael<strong>

"Where is everybody? God, I'm going to kill everyone for leaving me in math class all by myself!" ML furiously began drawing something rather indescribable, anything really to avoid the subject at hand.

Michael only shook his head and continued to draw as well.

* * *

><p>Mech carefully aimed his armed gun at Petey Piranha's hand. "Let him go," Mech warned.<p>

Whatever Petey said was unknown. All he did was make some kind of noise and flailed helpless Chopper around in his leafy arms. "Mech, just shoot already!"

Mech did just that and fired his stun gun. It nailed King K. Rool.

"Thanks," Quinn said.

"You missed," Chopper cried.

"I'm sorry! I won't miss th-" Mech was countered by Petey, who just threw up goo all over him.

There was a moment of silence between the three has Mech stood there with his gun raised, feeling the goo slowly creep everywhere from his insides and out. All Mech could do was twitch his eye...

"HHHHHIIIYAA!" Petey's face met Jada's foot; not a great combination. Petey lost his grip on Chopper and he was sent soaring.

Nobody noticed though.

Wart gulped, for he was the only one left in a total not-unconscious state yet. He started to slowly creep backward...

"And just where do you think you're going," Yorkie proclaimed heroically, in some clinched heroic pose.

"Oh... Uh... The bathroom! Yes, the bathroom!" Wart felt like he was shrinking down to size when the others, besides gooey Mech and Chopper, walked slowly toward him.

"What's going on here?" Instinctively, they all turned (Wart was silently thanking the Star Spirits a distraction came along).

"Mattie," Quinn and Jada asked.

"Hiya Quinn and Jada," she shouted in overall happiness. She glomped them both.

This is Mattie the Labrador, a good friend of both Quinn and Jada. She likes to support her school (By cheerleading mostly), boys, being cute, and hates rude and arrogant people. A girly-girl, if you would.

"So what's with the boxes of cookies?" Quinn asked, who Mattie was also infatuated by.

"I'm going to sell them at the beach," Mattie answered.

"The beach?"

The intercom buzzed, "Attention all students and staff," the principal announced. "Please allow yourself to be escorted to the buses..."

A door to a nearby classroom suddenly swung right open. "To the beach," a brown spiky-haired boy shouted out, already in his beach attire.

"Last one there is a rotten egg, Sora," another blond spiky-haired boy shouted out, whizzing by the other boy.

"You're on Roxas!" As the boy named Sora ran out the room, so did his fellow classmates followed suit; so did the rest of the school. Our group, including Wart, was literally being carried by the the lot of the school.

Except Mech, who was still covered in goo. Being a good friend, Quinn went back to get him.

Chopper, on the other hand, was having a bad day. No one remembered to get him plus he ran into one of his old 'friends' from a while back.

Maquano, the ruthless and evil demon knight! You know, the one always wearing a black helmet with three gray spikes on top and with a gray stripe moving horizontally on the back? Two sinister, red evil eyes that might make the weak cower in fear? The one with red and black armor? The one with black gauntlets with a red stripe going vertically down, plus with red pauldrons with black stripes on them? The one with black and gray armor leggings? The one with black and red striped boots?The one always wearing a light black cape and is always carrying a red sword with him?

Yeah, it's that Marquano.

"Chopper," he bellowed. "It's been a while."

"It has," Chopper replied heroically. "It would have been better that way too."

Silence. Creepy, wind blowing silence then ensued.

"That Wario gang is a sham. Not even worth the gum on the bottom of my boot."

"For once, I might have to agree with you."

"I'm going to help them and teach them how to be real masterminds."

"Why would you do that? You don't like them."

"But I hate you even more."

"True. Wait, is that why you are here?"

If you could see Maquano smirk, well then you would know he was smirking. "You are smarter than you look, Chopper."

"Like I'm going to let you beat me!" Suddenly, Chopper's hands started to glow a faint, light aura. As Maquano could see, it was light magic.

"Already trying to pick a fight with me, are you?" Maquano spoke in monotone, not really concerned for a fight. He moved aside and allowed Chopper to see a sleeping Luvbi. "Go ahead and hit her too."

"What did you do to her?" Chopper exclaimed, noticing that there was some shiny object, most likely a ring, on one of her wings/hands (?).

"Nothing, I just rendered her unconscious," the villain answered truthfully. Maquano fished in his pockets and took out a ring of some sort. Without warning, he threw it and the ring perfectly slid onto Chopper's gloved ring finger. Chopper winced as he felt the ring close in on his finger, as if it became part of his skin or something.

"What's this? A present?"

Maquano gave off one of those chilling, villainous laughs. "In a sense, I suppose it is. Now you cannot escape her. She will know where you are, at all times. One look at her, and you will no longer have any control over yourself until you look away. That is... if you can look away!"

"Who? What?" Chopper didn't get a response; Luvbi was stirring. And Maquano mysteriously vanished.

Luvbi rose up and Chopper saw; something weird was pounding his heart, making it go so fast. Chopper felt as though he was letting instinct take him over rather than letting him take charge of his own actions. He helped Luvbi up in a overly dramatic, but totally awesome way and had Luvbi in his arms – bridal style.

"Ah my delicate flower," Chopper said with elegance in his voice. "Your radiance outshines that of a hundred flowers," he said stroking her the back of her hair. Luvbi was speechless, she didn't know what to say or what to do; but she was liking every moment of it.

"Cometh with me, my love," Chopper offered, even though he was already carrying Luvbi to the buses. "Our chariot awaits us!"

Too bad Chopper's brain was trying to force Chopper out of his trance to no avail.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where did everyone go?"<p>

"Wasn't the gang here a second ago? This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You were busy trying to clunk me with chunks of ice," Rugtugba countered.

"Whatever, I'm going home," Waluigi snapped. "I'll get you some other day!"

"That'll be the day!" With no one around Rugtugba decided he should have stayed in bed today. In fact, home sounded wonderful right now. Following Waluigi's idea, Rugtugba started for home too.

That was until he saw Mega and Zeena run toward the street, away from the school. And of course, curious Rugtugba had to curiously follow them. He was bored now anyway.

* * *

><p>"Please Shadow, stop." Shadow remained unfazed as he stared into the eyes of his opponent, Flare the Hedgehog. A strong and fiery hedgehog with many special powers, mostly fire related.<p>

"You know what you did," Flare growled, pointing his finger at Shadow. "Both of you and Sonic, you hurt my friend and I won't forgive you for that."

"That was an accident," Shadow protested. "You picked a fight with us to begin with. You should be happy she wasn't even hurt badly."

"She didn't deserve to be hurt, and it was your fault she was there in the first place!"

"Hmph. Being curious enough to follow me was her own fault."

"Shadow, let's go please," Sheri pleaded. "There's no reason to start a fight here." Shadow looked at her, then at Flare.

"If Sheri wasn't here, I would've put you in your place." And with that, Shadow left along with Sheri and headed for the buses, leaving Flare to tend to his own anger.

"One day, Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs." It wasn't that Flare was an evil or power hungry person, but as a caring friend who was just looking out for his friend, he had his reasons to seek his revenge.

And prove he is the strongest in the universe.

* * *

><p>"You know, I wish I could find that one guy, you know?"<p>

A nearby boy was suddenly interested.

"Yeah, me too. Although, he is taken already."

That same nearby boy began waving his hands in the air and jumping.

"Someone funny and outgoing would be nice."

That same boy was trying to get noticed desperately by the girl.

"You'll meet that one person one day, Bridget. Maybe you'll meet him at the beach," Mattie joked.

"Yeah, maybe you are right! I wonder if I meet that guy and he could build me a house."

The same boy trying to get noticed would have done that if she would have given him the chance.

"Ross," TSO started,."That stunk so bad."

"Well you said that I have to get her attention first," he countered.

"Yeah, but most boys would actually go up to the girl and try to get acquainted with her! And you stood here and jumped like a maniac!"

Ross only faceplamed himself.

* * *

><p>She was gorgeous, she was royalty, and she was definitely one who is not afraid to smack you around with her fan. This was the lovely Bow – and she was part of the most popular group in the entire school.<p>

In her little cliché group, it consisted of the devilishly pretty Midna (Imp form), the spoiled and pretty Wendy O' Koopa, the really pretty Birdo, the good looking Pauline, the leader, pretty girl of the group, Sally Acorn, the gorgeous rabbit Snips, the reploid queen of the seas, Splashwoman, and the beautiful princess of the Zoras, Princess Ruto.

This group is called the Pretty Pretty Princesses. And no one from school, no one, not even Child could compare with them.

Every boy tried at least once to get with any one of those girls. Very few have been able to do that; only Yoshi has been the one to stick with Birdo.

And one Chickorita had his eye on Bow. And I'll tell you right now, he was determined to do so.

"Or my name isn't the Vinster," Vinny proclaimed.

"It's not," Laguz said. "It's Zellie."

"No, it's Mast," Ross argued.

"I thought it was Wedges," Champ put in.

"No, Wedges' name is Wedges," Ross answered.

"Me," Child confirmed.

"Wasn't your name Pigmask," ML asked.

"No, her name is bacon," Kyo informed.

"Updating Queen," Champ murmured.


	28. Valentine Special

_**Introducing Felicity Toadstool, HopeFaith2's OC (And one of my personal favorite OCs of all time ^^).**_

_**The beach filled chapter, just in time for Valentine's Day. Get ready for the most corniest chapter I'll probably ever write. :P**_

_**The disclaimer remains the same. I shouldn't have to tell you who owns who by now. :P**_

_**On another note, the beginning is quite random; but because stupid me forgot that I need everyone at the beach for this chapter, well, it's just random, 'k? :P**_

_**There's a special order system I used for this chapter, ranging from 0 all the way to 19. The pairing with the higher number (Or appears later) gets the most fluffiest part. I apologize to anyone who wanted a higher (Or lower) number.**_

_**Upon editing this whole entire story, I have decided to make this chapter completely irrelevant to the rest of the story plot-wise. Some information has drastically changed for some so redo-ing all the scenes to fit some things would be pointless. So this chapter is now nothing more than a holiday chapter broken away from the rest of the story. I'm sorry for the confusion, but this is the easiest and laziest way for me to make this chapter any sensible without diving too much into the core. :P**_

**Chapter 28**

_Let's take a moment away from all the crazy adventures and gaze upon some of the most corniest romances ever written by me. _

_Wonder_

Together with the rest of the student council, Wonder sat on an inclined beach chair, sipping a tropical smoothie through a straw, with sunglasses. She was all over a little sun and fun, but on this day? Valentine's Day?

"Don't make me gag," she thought to herself. The guy she really loved turned out to be just like the rest of her other ex-boyfriends: a jerk. She felt ignored by him lately and she was quickly becoming annoyed by it.

She didn't need him, nor did she want him anymore. She already likes someone else anyway. At least, he wasn't a jerk to her.

But as she drunk some more smoothie through a straw, she quickly disregarded him. There was no sense to keep dreading over that fact or him. She's moved on, whether he has or not.

No literally, she moved from her seat to go hang out with her favorite Koopling cousins.

_Mattie_

Sure Mattie may not be able to win Quinn's heart, but it wasn't going to let her stop from showing off her school spirit. She twirled, she danced, she skipped, she hopped, she brought a smile to others' faces, she did it all. In fact, she was raising the cookies sales so high, that the student council and principal were highly impressed, except of course Ashley, the downer.

"That's lame," Ashley said in monotone.

"No it isn't," Peach declared, "In fact, I'm going to join her!" Then it was Peach's turn to show off her school spirit along with Mattie. She was just as amazing as Mattie was doing and the two of them attracted quite a bit of a crowd.

Pretty soon, Daisy and Paula just had to join in with the group. These two may not have been as great as Peach and Mattie, but they sure put on a show. In fact, money was literally being tossed to them.

"Lame," Ashley said silently. Although, no one cared for her opinion.

"We'll have to do this again next year," Toadsworth commented, "This expedition has truly been a success."

Ashley only stared quite creepily in the distance.

And Mattie? Well she just cutely bit into a cookie just as we leave to check up on...

_Dash, Princess, and Rugtugba_

Whom were just lying in the sand, resting the bottom of their heads on the palm of their hands, and not really doing much else besides soaking in the sun.

"I'm bored," Dash commented.

"Then do something," Rugtugba argued.

"Like what?"

Rugtugba face palmed, "Seriously, at the beach?"

Child chuckled, who unfortunately had nothing much else to add to the conversation. Instead, she began to text on her phone.

Which is sort of weird considering how the beach hardly ever has any reception at all.

_Maquano_

He was standing on top of a cliff way behind where the beach is. He knew what today was and he knew exactly what would happen too.

"Vivian, Chopper, and Luvbi... I despise all three of you." And as a chilling wind blew from particularity nowhere, "I will end all three of you today." Unleashing his red sword, he jumped down the cliff and headed for the beach.

_Michael and Kirlia_

They were already the most perfect couple you can imagine. Always talking, always by each other side. These two are never far apart, yet not so widely recognized either. But that was okay for these two, popularity wasn't something they desired to no extent; in fact, the more attention they don't have, the happier they are together.

Michael didn't particularly favor coming to the beach, but since Kirlia enjoyed the quiet beach walk ever now and then, he continued to hold her left hand with his right hand, not once flinching from the touch. She would smile and the two of them would just enjoy the quiet scenery of the more secluded area of the beach, just listening to the Wingulls high above, the shore rushing onto the dry land gently.

They may not have the most exciting romantic life, but they didn't care. As long as they had each other, the rest didn't matter.

This is true, genuine love.

_Will and Izzy_

Will was one happy little Marshstomp. Not only did he just learn how to shoot mud from his mouth, but he also was awesome enough to conquer the Waterfall Cave Dungeon without too much bruises or bumps.

Feeling on top of the world, he boastfully continued to explore the various gemstones. They were so pretty and stuff that maybe he had to take one for himself as a souvenir.

In fact, the biggest gemstone looked nice. Upon almost touching it, something caught the attention of his... well, whatever he uses to hear stuff.

At first, it sounded muffled and inaudible. At second, it was becoming quite clear that it was a female's voice – her voice was also sounding quite attractive, if you asked him. At third, it was becoming very clear that she was heading for his direction, and fast. Will could not have been more right when he saw the silhouette of a girl hanging onto a vine (How there were vines in a cave is beyond me). That same girl let go and did a triple flip in mid-air, astounding our one and only Will the Marshstomp. When she landed on the rocky floor perfectly, Will was completely mesmerized by her.

She laughed when she saw Will standing there like a statue, then she knocked on his head.

"Have you left the building," she asked. But before Will could answer she already introduced herself as Izzy, then began talking nonsense about how she was in a show, and how many of the friends she made there, and all her adventures there, and how many friends she had there, and how many things she did there, and how many friends she had there.

How Will even understood her was beyond me.

Nevertheless, these two became fast friends as they continued exploring the cave (for some reason, Izzy suspected trouble might be brewing and began ducking and finding cover between and behind rocks as if she was in the military; Will followed along).

And it was a small cave room too, nothing was going on except running water... running.

"Well, it seems the coast is clear Willy," she murmured, "We must take the stones before the enemy surfaces."

"Okay Izzy," Will giggled, "Let's take that big one first!"

"Okay!" Izzy flipped forward from her hiding spot, but accidentally knocked herself into the stone, making it click.

"Click?"

It came evident with the slowly rising shaking of the entire room that a trap of some kind had been activated.

Lo and behold the author was right. There was a huge flood of water coming straight for them. Had they even tried to attempt to flee, it would not have mattered. The flood would have eventually caught up to them.

Which it did.

Going along for the bumpy ride was, well, bumpy. And by the end of it, they were shot out from it, sending them high in the air.

Being a ground type and not too fond of not having the ground below his feet, you could say that Will was throwing a terrifying fit; Izzy over here was taking it very well, she was like a little girl playing with Barbie dolls for the first time (assuming she likes Barbie dolls).

"Isn't this fantastic Will," she hollered, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee!" She tried to look like she was flying, but she was doing horrible.

"No," he shot back, "We're going to die (and I'm going to die with a pretty girl)!"

"Relax Willy," Izzy said, "The only people that die from these are the people who actually die from these."

"Uh-huh?"

***SPLASH!*** Surprisingly, they hit more water. Well, Will hit the water; Izzy made a perfect landing on a turtle.

"Good heavens," the red turtle with a black shell exclaimed, "Strange things are happening."

"Heh heh, giddy up," Izzy cried out.

"Young lady, do I look like a Ponyta to you?"

Will finally resurfaced and shook his head, clearing out the excess water on his head; unexpectedly, Izzy jumped off from the turtle and glomped Will, forcing him and her back into the warm water.

"That is a strange girl, indeed," the wise Torkal stated. The Mankey and Teddisura there also agreed with him. Will and Izzy again resurfaced from the water.

"Welcome travelers, you gave me quite the shock flying into here. It has been a while since we got visitors from Waterfall Cave. Be I digress, you are more than welcome to enjoy the hot springs with us if you would like."

"That would be great," Will thanked. But when he saw Izzy walking away, he began having second thoughts. "Hey Izzy, where are you going?"

"The Izzy can't just sit around! She has many adventures left to see!"

"But we just met," Will said in a saddened tone.

Now Izzy may be one crazy girl, but she has a heart and she could tell by looking at Will, she had already made a friend. "Hey cheer up Willy, Izzy will come back to see you."

"Really?"

Izzy smiled. Then she gave Will a peck on the forehead. "Bye Willy," she called out, running to wherever she was going.

And Will the Marshstomp just watched her go. Sure he was sad that she had to leave, but in his heart, he knew they would see each other again.

And it will be awesome when they do.

_Ross and Bridget_

Bridget was aimlessly strolling around with the waves just cruising around her bare feet.

And Ross, he was closely following her. Sure some would call it a stalker-ish thing to do, but in his mind he was thinking. Thinking of a way to capture her attention.

And then it hit him.

"Hey Bridget," he would call out.

She would turn, wondering who called her; she would find out it was a boy – that is, an unfamiliar boy.

Confused, she would ask him, "Who are you?"

The boy, finally happy to have been noticed by her. Would say, "I'm Ross."

And then she would say, "Oh."

And then he would smile goofily.

And she would smile funnily, whilst being slightly creeped out.

And then the time would run for about three minutes until Ross would say, "Do you like houses?"

And she would be all like, "Yeah really."

And he would be all like, "Oh really."

And she would be all like. "Yeah really."

And he would surprise her by asking, "Well do you want to see yours?"

And she would be surprised and say, "I don't have my own home."

And Ross would smile so broadly. "Well I made you one. Take a look." Smoothly, he stepped aside and extended his hand outward. Bridget followed his path and found a house. Not just any ol' house but a big house. And not just any ol' big house but a mansion. And not just any mansion but a five story tall mansion with whatever colors Ross decided to paint the mansion with.

Bridget was shocked. Bridget was happy. Bridget hugged Ross tightly. Bridget thanked him profusely. Bridget took Ross' hand and ran off with him to explore her new home.

And Ross, well he was happy. He was happy to be this close to Bridget; heck, he was even happier that Bridget noticed him for once.

Today would mark a good day for him.

_TSO and Goombella_

TSO wasn't all for the romance stuff, but since today was Valentine's Day and since Goombella didn't really have a Valentine, he decided to do something nice for her.

Just as friends.

He figured the classic red roses and chocolates would do the trick, you know just something nice for the girly Goomba.

So when he presented his two gifts to the Goomba, she was thrilled.

"Yay," she cried, "Thank you TSO." And she rewarded him with a peck on the cheek.

Just as friends.

"You're welcome, Goombella," the blushing and smiling boy answered.

He was happy; she was happy; the author was happy to put TSO in a small fluffy scene to begin with.

_**Flare and Blaze**_

Flare was remotely disappointed for he knew Sonic wouldn't show up at the beach ever and that Sheri girl would be with Shadow all day.

Being today was Valentine's Day, he wasn't going to come in between them. After all, he was with his own sweetheart at the moment, Blaze the Cat. Granted, she was taking a cat nap next to him but Flare didn't mind.

They lied there on a blanket covering some section of the sand – all cuddled up and whatnot. Flare didn't get to see Blaze that often either, for she spends a big part of her time ensuring the Sol Emeralds were safe and sound. So today, instead of trying to prove his superiority against Sonic and Shadow, he was just going to be content with Blaze today and enjoy every moment of it.

Flare yawned and moved closer to the sleeping Blaze. Might as well enjoy a little nap with her. With one peck on her cheek (Blaze smiled), he then began to fall to some kind of easy state of mind.

_**Felicity and Pit**_

"Pit, over here!" The angel boy was confused at first, but when he saw Yoshi and Ike beckoning him, then he casually strode over to them.

"Hey you two," he greeted warmly. "Soaking up some sun?"

"We're waiting for Yoshi's girlfriend really," Ike confessed. "And you know Birdo, makeup and everything."

"Say Ike," Yoshi started. "Where's your girlfriend? You know, that Elincia girl?" Yoshi nudged Ike.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ike defended, kind of weakly.

"That was weak, I might add," Pit added jokingly.

"So," Ike argued, "I don't see your girlfriend anywhere angel boy! Oh wait, you don't have one!"

"Actually, I do." Yoshi and Ike's eyes looked like they were going to pop out their heads.

"Say what," they asked.

"Yep. And look, here she comes now."A girl walked up to them in a simple lavender t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of converse sneakers. She had straight hair that extends out a little over her shoulders.

And in case you still can't figure out who this young lass is, this is Felicity. She's a smart, generous, honest, funny, and friendly girl. Always there to lend a hand (Even sometimes for her enemies), loves researching, and surprisingly shy.

How she, as shy as she is, got a boyfriend as awesome as Pit is beyond the author, Yoshi, and Ike's comprehension. But whatever the case may be, she did and a lot of Pit girl fans just lucked out.

Upon reaching within his reach, Pit hugged his girlfriend and gave her a peck on the cheek. She giggled and playfully shoved Pit lightly, "Stop that."

"Well this is more of a drop in," Pit explained, "I have to go with Felic to the store and pick up a few things. I'll see you two at work tomorrow." Felicity and Pit waved goodbye to the two as they did the same, but more slowly. They were still in shock that...

"I can't believe Pit had it in him," Ike whispered.

"I know," Yoshi agreed, "And she was kind of pretty too."

_**Sheri and Shadow**_

It was one of those rare times if Shadow the Hedgehog ever kissed Sheri at all, whether it be passionate or just a simple peck.

Today was one of those rare times.

He wasn't much a of a kisser, but sometimes even he liked to show his girlfriend just how much he means to him – which happens to be a lot.

Sheri could only shiver under Shadow's warm and tight embrace. He wasn't one to show his affection quite often, only holding her hand openly most of the time, but that was okay. Her love for him was unflinching, and likewise him for her as well.

But nothing would ever come between the two, not even death. Shadow already lost somebody special in his life.

He wasn't going to let that happen a second time, not on his life even should his life be in jeopardy. That's how much Shadow loved Sheri. Until death do them part.

_Mega and Kumatora_

Poor Mega was upset when he found out that Namine happened to already like a person named Roxas. It didn't really affect as much, but it was kind of saddening.

"Ah well," he told himself, "A friend of Sora is a friend of mine." No need to be shedding tears – or lives – for this.

"Hey cheer up, Mega," Vinny cheered, "There's more fish in the sea. You just have to keep hooking until you find the right one."

"Yeah, you're right," Mega agreed. He wasn't real big with romance, but having a girl to like was a nice feeling too. "I'm hungry, are you?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

Mega nodded and turned... Right into somebody. "Oops, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, no sweat. It was my bad in the first place." Mega, on instinct, reached his hand out to help the person up and she gladly accepted it. And when their eyes met, he froze.

He was met with gorgeous red velvet eyes, its black pupils blending in nicely. Her white, butter-soft looking skin just shone in the sunlight. Her wild pink hair was a breath taking sight. Her matching blue sweater and blue shorts complemented her dark pink boots effortlessly.

Her design was simple, and yet Mega was at a loss of words. And he was still grasping her hand.

"Hey kid, are you feeling alright?"

The sound of her voice snapped him form the reality of fantasizing to the reality of realism. "Oh... Oh, I'm sorry!" He quickly pulled his hand away. "I became...suddenly lost somewhere."

Kumatora smirked, crossing her arms, "Is that so?"

"Um... Pretty much." Kumatora only continued to smirk as she eyed Mega up and down slightly; Mega felt really small at the moment.

She shook her head with a smirk still plastered on her face, "You're a strange one, but you seem cool. "The name is Kumatora." She politely extended her hand out.

"Mega." The said boy took her hand, feeling the fuzzies in the stomach. Not a whole lot of it, but not enough to give him the common sense to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mega."

"Pleasure is all mine, Kumatora."

_Vinny and Bow_

Vinny left the two alone a while ago, snickering in the process. He had to tell TSO and Child about this. "Just wait until they hear this..." Unfortunately for him, he wasn't paying attention to what was up ahead.

"RRRRRRWWWWWARRRGGGHHH!"

It was so loud, so sudden, that all Vinny did was not shriek, not cry out, not run away, but faint. Yes, turn white and faint.

And Bow only laughed hysterically. And continued to laugh until it started dwindling. And then it dwindled some more. And then it turned to chuckling. And then it turned to silence. And then it turned to wide eyes popping. And then it turned to fear. "Did I scare him to death?" She quickly hovered over to him and looked down at him, unsure as to what to do.

But she need not to worry so much, Vinny was beginning to flutter his eyes open. Everything was just a blur of colors. "Are you my angel?"

Three things instantly went through the ghost's mind: 1) That was cute, 2) That was surprising, and 3) Who exactly was this person...erm creature?

Vinny, now coming to his senses, blinked a few times. Now that everything was again see-able, a tiny jolt of shock and nervousness coursed throughout his tiny little body. How would you feel if you woke up to find someone you like literally almost in your face?

This was exactly what Vinny was experiencing. Although ironically, neither moved. They just kept staring at each other, as if they wanted to seek an answer they sought out to know.

Did seconds pass? Did minutes pass? Who knows but time itself.

Eventually Bow came to her senses first and scowled, "Grahhh! What am I doing?!"

That sure slapped Vinny out of his trance, "Eh?"

Bow hovered backward a bit and started rubbing her face, as if trying to get rid of a smudge on her face. Vinny finally stood up on all fours and just observed, a little fearful to ask what was wrong. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

"What was wrong with me? I felt weird for a second and it..." She stopped rubbing her face to once again look over to Vinny, and for a moment, the air around them felt relaxing.

But only for a moment, Bow willed herself to shake her head in frustration. "Sorry, I'm not feeling so good..."

It took Vinny a split second to figure out where she was getting at. "OH! Um... Vinny! Yes, Vinny is my name!"

She nodded slowly, "Again, I'm sorry Vinny. I don't feel so well, I should leave now." And she did leave without waiting for Vinny to say his farewell.

He did not know what the deal was, but he was happy about one thing.

"At least she knows my name!"

_**Yorkie/Ludwig and Laguz/Bowser Jr.**_

"Singing bro! Guess what?"

"What's up bro?"

"I have a great idea!"

"Oh do tell!"

"The sure fire way to get you and Ludwig together!"

Yorkie rolled her eyes, "Great..."

Laguz opened her mouth, but no words came out from them. There was a questionable look on their faces before Laguz said, "I forgot. ^^;"

Although extremely curious how Laguz got "^^;" in her sentence, she couldn't help but laugh at a typical Laguz moment.

"Oh Yorkie!" She turned around to the familiar voice and at once waved back.

"Hi Ludwig!"

Laguz snickered, "I should head out 'cause I'm not ruining your chances with him now." And as she casually turned around, Yorkie had a different idea. She grabbed Laguz's shoulder.

"No you're not going anywhere," she grinned.

"ORLY?"

"Well, I'm hoping you will."

"Not a chance," Laguz said, all of a sudden excited. She bolted from Yorkie's grip and left Yorkie to cough up the dust. Further inspection would tell you why. Poor Bowser Junior.

_Laguz/Bowser Jr_

Within seconds, Junior was glomped by none other than Laguz the Yoshi. "Hai Junior!"

"You," Junior cried out, "Lemme go!"

"Never," Laguz playfully said. There hint of sweetness that Junior found in her playfulness; it made him feel a little warm inside.

"Then, I'll make you get off," Bowser Junior yelled, not at all displeased with where Laguz was at on his back. Laguz could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face, but maybe it was her imagination.

_Yorkie/Ludwig_

Ludwig had to chuckle. He knew exactly Junior's feelings for that superstar. And all he could say in his mind was that if Laguz wanted Junior, then she has to work through the underlying layers of stubbornness he has.

In this case, there were a lot of layers to pick at.

But right now, it wasn't about them he was worried about. No, today he going to get Yorkie's returned affection. He wanted to more than just friends with Yorkie.

He had the mindset, now he just needed to act. And believe him, that was the hard part.

"Oh hey, watch it Laguz!"

_Kyo/Kirby_

"Poyo," Kirby exclaimed as water was splashed in his face and Kyo's face.

"I'm sorry," Laguz giggled, still clinging on Junior neck.

"You're still hanging on," Bowser Jr. laughed, "Well, I will get you off yet!"

"You won't," Laguz taunted playfully.

"I betcha I will!" And just like that, the two of them, or rather Bowser Jr. carrying Laguz on his back, ran off like a happy couple.

"Those crazy fools," Kyo joked, throwing her hand down and splashing water around her.

"Poyo!" Kirby retaliated, splashing water back at Kyo.

"Hey," Kyo shot back, though not totally offended by Kirby's action. She took a handful of water and threw it at Kirby.

Kirby smiled broadly, like he usually does when he was getting food or around Kyo. Of course, he splashed more water on her.

And guess what she did, yep. She splashed more water toward Kirby.

And you know what Kirby did? He continued their little childish game of out-watering the other person.

To the point, where Kyo just glomped him into the water while in a merrily laughing fit.

And Kyo never glomps anyone.

Shows how much fun she was having.

_Yorkie and Ludwig_

Yorkie couldn't help but smile. Ludwig was becoming so nervous, it almost seemed funny, yet adorable at the same time. What caught Yorkie questioning herself was that whenever these two were alone, Ludwig was hardly ever this nervous before, nor does he stammer this much.

But Yorkie had an idea where he might be going. And she wasn't that all displeased with it.

"Yo Laguz, watch it!"

_ML and Tom_

Tom shot the ground near Bowser Jr. feet. "If you don't move, I swear to God you won't be able to walk again."

Both Bowser Jr. and Laguz sweat dropped. His note taken, they, or rather just Bowser Jr, ran off like little scared children.

"Good," Tom said huskily.

"Yay!" And then ML glomped him.

Now he thing about Tom is that he was mean, meaner than ML (but she overall isn't that mean in general). And he carries a shotgun for some reason.

With ammo.

He won't kill you, but he will shoot you if he has to.

Very rarely, he'll shoot you for the heck of it. And laugh about it afterward.

You know what else ticks him off? People hugging him, no less touching him.

Even ML wasn't allowed to touch him.

"Just this once," he grumbled coolly.

"Yay," ML joyfully shrieked, glomping him harder.

Tom winced under her crushing power, mentally restraining himself to prevent himself from bonking ML on the head to let him go. But for today, and JUST today, he would let her slide just this once.

His eye twitched, he was such a softie toward this girl and he hated it. Sure he was still willing to punch her – she of course would punch back – but he couldn't bring himself to be his normal around her.

He would love to glue Kyo's hair together.

He couldn't do that with ML. It was weird, but his mind would fight his behavioral instincts should he even consider doing something extra mean to ML.

"Man, I'm really a softie."

ML, "Why yes. Yes, you are. But you're my softie." And with that, ML used even more glomping power (if that were even possible).

Tom held his breath, but decided to look cool under his shades and take it like a man.

"Just one day," he kept telling himself.

_Yorkie and Ludwig_

Did you know that while I, the author, was doing ML and Tom's part that Bowser Jr. and Laguz set up Yorkie and Ludwig into a kiss accidentally? It's true! You wanna know what happened? Okay!

_Flashback_

While Bowser Jr. and Laguz were running like scared little children – or rather just Bowser Jr. with Laguz still on his back – they accidentally collided with Yorkie, whom crashed on to Ludwig. In the mist of crashing on to each other, Yorkie's lips fell on to Ludwig's lips as well.

Coincidence? I think not. :P

_End Flashback_

So there were these two love birds, with Ludwig lying on his back and Yorkie on top of him, both in a make session.

And Bowser Jr. and Laguz? They awkwardly steeped back a couple of steps before breaking into a run.

_Laguz and Bowser Jr._

"I had fun today," Laguz finally said, hopping off Junior's back.

"Me too!" Even Junior had to admit today wasn't a total blow off with Laguz.

And then Laguz took her two, three fingered hands, placed them both on Junior's cheeks, pulled him in, and let him have it.

That's right folks, Laguz and Junior's first kiss.

And being the author, who is a big supporter of the Bowser Jr./Laguz pairing, I am very happy and pleased. ^^

For some reason though, Junior did not even try to fight it off. It was as if he was finally accepting Laguz for who she is.

But the instant their lips parted, Junior made a sprint for the salty water. Laguz watched dreamily as she watched her beloved use the water to try and wash the kiss off his mouth – as if he magically erase it from his mouth that easily.

And it wouldn't. Now Junior's fear has come true: Officially, he was now Laguz's boyfriend.

But a hidden second thought surfaced in his mind: Was it really all that bad?

_Quinn/Jada_

"Hey Quinn," Jada began, quite comfortable laying down and snuggled up next to Quinn along the sandy line that met up with the salty water, "Do you know what day it is today?"

Quinn frowned in thought. "Well, it's obviously Saturday."

"Yes, it is," Jada cooed, "But what else?"

"Hmm... Is it perhaps... Pizza Day at the pizzeria?"

"Perhaps," Jada answered, slight irritation in her voice, "But what else?"

"Well... Does it involve certain events with two people?"

"I guess," Jada answered, now with slight sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Well, you couldn't remember it?"

"Remember what exactly? Something extremely important?"

"Yes," Jada answered with a raised voice, "And I can't believe you can't even remember our..."

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah, our anniversary," Jada fumed standing up. Quinn smiled. Realization didn't hit Jada for another thirty seconds or so.

"Wait a minute," she started. Quinn only continued to smile as he pulled her back down with him.

"You would think I would forget the first time you and I became a couple?" Quinn pulled her closer, "Jada, I would never forget our anniversary. I love you too much to do that."

Jada blushed, "Awww Quinn-y..." Smoothly, Quinn calmly rested one hand behind Jada's hair and used the elbow of his other arm to keep himself up. Quinn's next move was to slowly bring Jada's face closer to his, but it seemed she, herself, already was a step ahead of him. Maybe two steps.

"Oh wow," was Quinn's mental thought. He was never unimpressed with Jada's lips and today was no different.

No matter what, she would be his and he would be hers. Nothing was ever going to change that.

_Ace and Anna_

Ace was still speechless.

"It was Frank's idea," Bayleef sighed. "It was more like a test to see if you could quickly rise up to a situation."

"And you guys used something drastic?"

"Well yeah..."

Ace sighed, "Well where is Anna anyway? Is she alright?"

"Yeah of course," Bayleef said as a-matter-of-factually, "She's playing by the shore over there." Ace nodded and went over to where Anna was playing, as Bayleef told him. Sure enough, she was playing in the sand, digging every so often. Other than that, she was as bright as the day with no sign of struggle on her neither.

"Ace," she squealed, hugging the male Bayleef tightly.

"Are you alright," Ace asked quickly.

"Me? Of course, I can take care of myself. I mean, the little ordeal there was a bit harsh, but I heard you passed the test yet again." She smiled, "And I learned something from it."

"Really," Ace wondered with an invisible raised eyebrow, "What did you find out?"

Again, the little Quilava smiled happily, "I know I can always count on you when I'm in trouble."

Ace blushed, "Well yeah, I would rush to your aid. Because..." Ace gulped.

"Because?"

"Because I..."

"Yes?"

"Because I...I..." Ace gulped and shut his eyes tightly. "I love you," he squeaked. For Ace, now it seemed like time was going so slow for him. He couldn't believe he said that.

But unlike Ace, Anna felt herself in such a bliss that the author doesn't know how to describe what she was feeling. All things happy and pure, is what the author could guess at best.

But the author knows when love is at a high and this moment was exactly that. Somehow getting Ace's face to her level (she was standing), she planted a kiss right on the sucker's lips.

Ace was all things stunned, happy, bliss, and so much more. But the fact remained that he was the happiest Bayleef right now – at this moment.

"I love you too Ace."

_Chopper and Luvbi_

"Help me Mech!"

"It...won't come off. What does thing do anyway?"

"It's horrible! It..."

"Oh Chopper!" Chopper's face would have dropped to the ground if this were anime. Chopper clutched Mech's arm and closed his eyes tightly. "Whatever happens Mech, don't move."

"Um...okay? WOAH!" It was futile as Luvbi pushed Mech easily aside and brought Chopper's face up to see her. "My sweet prince.."

And as much as Chopper tried to fight it, he just couldn't help it. "My sweet princess."

Luvbi giggled, "You know what time thou is, my love?"

Chopper smiled, "Pray I do, my love. This day, this time, marks the our one hour anniversary."

Luvbi smiled cutely, "Yes."

And all this time, Mech was standing there. Confused, not understanding, you name it.

And neither was Vivian.

"Vivian," Mech asked in a surprise tone.

"Yes?"

"When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago."

"Oh..."

"Cometh my sweet candy, our destiny awaits!" He then carried off Luvbi bridal style somewhere.

And just as Mech and Vivian were about to follow them...

"I found you Vivian."

_Mech and Vivian_

It was a blur to Mech as to what happened. One instant, Vivian was right next to him; the next instant Maquano had her in his grasp.

"I am going to finish you off today," Maquano declared.

"Hey, let her go Maquano," Mech defended.

Maquano whipped his head around to the robot, never releasing his grip on Vivian. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mech! And you better let go of Vivian now!"

"You dare challenge me?! For this waste-of-a-space?! I do not even have the slightest idea who you are and yet YOU try to act like a hero and dare defy me?!"

"If that is what is takes, then yes!"

Maquano looked at the Vivian's pleading eyes and threw her on the sandy ground. "You amuse me," Maquano chuckled, "For some reason I feel as though...You have something that bounds you, me, and Chopper all together..." Mech raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Nevertheless, I will vanquish you and vanquish the rest of my enemies!" Unleashing his red sword, hr wasted no time to attack. "Today, you walk your last steps!"

Mech's eyes bulged before he regained his senses to dodge roll out the way. As soon as Mech was able to kneel, he fired a shot from his gun, hitting Maquano right in the chest.

Unfortunately for him, Maquano seemed to just shrug it off. "Drat, and here I thought you would be an easy kill," Maquano growled. "No matter, I suppose. It'll only be a matter of time." Mech saw Maquano shot out dark energy straight above him and at once come crashing down to the ground at a horrifying rate. Mech just barely dodged the dark Thwomp (as it turned out to be) only to have Maquano's red, glowing sword in his face. Maquano attempted to impale Mech, but somehow, with quick reflexes, Mech drove it away with his gun.

And then used both his robotic feet to kick Maquano, forcing him to stagger.

"You are really annoying," Maquano said lowly, not waiting another second to throw more dark energy at Mech, which unfortunately froze him upon contact. Maquano moved quickly and banished his red sword into the chunk of ice, at once making it explode into pieces and hurting Mech quite a lot.

In Maquano's mind: "Heh heh heh. Time to finish this."

In Mech's mind: "Ouch."

In Vivian's mind: "Oh no!" Acting quickly, she raced to where Mech lied.

"I'm going to finish you now, Mech," Maquano declared, ready to pierce his sword through Mech's back.

"No," Vivian cried out, shooting fire from her hands.

Although she missed, the slight diversion gave Mech an opportunity to attack.

"PK Taco!" Mech made it rain tacos again. And a whole pile of it found a home right on top of Maquano.

"Did you do it," Vivian hoped. They waited in silence for three minutes.

"I think so..." Mech spoke too soon when all the tacos exploded everywhere.

"Not even close," Maquano said as he casually walked toward Mech. "Although, your tacos are good, I won't lie." Mech suddenly saw that Maquano's red sword was now glowing dark too. Whatever he was going to do, it was going to really hurt.

Maybe even put him out of commission.

It was time for an all-or-nothing shot. Mech held up his gun and began storing power.

"Don't make me laugh imbecile," Maquano warned, "Your lousy pellets cannot damage me."

"Well, I'm going to try anyway," Mech countered. Maquano shrugged and jumped up a bit in the air, his sword ready to pierce through Mech once and for all.

Mech took one last aim and fired. But the instant he let the shot go, something wondrous happened. Mech's shot glowed brightly for that instant before it collided with Maqauno.

And it hurt the demon knight badly. It was all too familiar with him: light energy. Maqauno whipped his cape around himself and vanished.

"The day is yours, but the war is mine!"

Mech tensed himself for a good minute, just in case Maqauno was going to come back. But after two minutes, Mech eased himself to let his metallic body fall backward into the sand. He had no idea how he was able to something like that, but at this particular moment, it did not matter one bit.

"Mech, thank you," Vivian thanked sincerely.

"Oh, it was nothing," Mech commented.

"But it was something," Vivian insisted, "He's really strong, even if he is outnumbered, but you took him down all by yourself."

"Don't belittle yourself, you helped too. You saved my life."

"And you as well."

"Then, I guess we can call it even," Mech smiled. Vivian smiled as well, before disappearing into the ground, then shortly reappearing close to Mech.

Really close to Mech.

"Um Vivian, you're a little close," Mech blushed looking up at Vivian.

"I know," replied Vivian, blushing as well; although she wasn't moving away. Mech believed Vivian looked pretty when she blushes.

For a long time, presumably, neither one of them said a word, but instead just looking at each other. It was kind of an awkward, but comfortable kind of silence.

"Is something wrong," Mech asked. Vivian nodded, with her hand formed into a fist covering her mouth, but didn't say anything else.

"Um..."

"Mech... I... I..."

"...What's the matter?"

"You're a robot and I'm a Shadow Siren. I shouldn't have feelings for you, but I do."

"Oh well, that isn't so... Wait a minute..."

"I'm sorry, Mech."

"How come you're apologizing? There's nothing to apologize for." Mech now rose up to a sitting position. "To tell you the truth, I really like you too."

Vivian smiled and blushed; Mech smiled – though without a mouth. You could still tell he was happy.

"You make me happy, Mech," she said softly. She pecked Mech on his cheek. All Mech could do was fluster and rub the back of his head – he was so happy, yet so shy at the same time. It was kind of hard to explain.

"Well, I'm glad because you do too... You know, make me happy and such."

"I'm glad," Vivian whispered, cuddling up with Mech. If the little robot could be any more happier, he would have fried his circuits.

"Mech," Vivian started.

"Yes Vivian?"

"...No, never mind," Vivian shook her head happily, "It's not important."

_Chopper and Luvbi_

"I still cannot fathom that it happened."

"Honestly, I thought it would happen eventually but not this soon, I have to agree with you."

"Oh well, my dear," Grampi began, "He makes our daughter happy, and we approved. There's not much else to say."

"Agreed," Jaydes, well, agreed. "Let's go see how our son-in-law is doing with our daughter now."

_Champ and Toadette_

Unlike the general population, these two individuals were in a more secluded area not so far from the beach.

She knelt as she took a whiff of the many colors of roses and daises that nestled around the ground. The water below the surprisingly soft overhanging cliff just splashed quietly against the base. The wind was not once to rough either, but enough for the pigtails on lingering along the side of her hair to sway along with it.

No words were passed along between the two, but then again, none was needed. They were secretly enjoying each others company, only having the non-speaking wind, water, and flowers being their only witnesses.

"I always come here whenever the day is gorgeous like this," Toadette sighed, feeling the gentle wind and helping herself to pink rose.

"I like it here," Champ answered, finding a spot next to Toadette. "It's really nice of you to bring me here."

Toadette giggled, "You're welcome."

Again, only the various sounds coming from the water and wind was heard – the silence was welcomed.

What could Champ say? It was just him and her – and just them alone. It was easier to hold a conversation with her if he was around others, but even then it was also a bit hard. There was something in the pit of his heart that just seemed to throb with so much as the thought of her.

Champ wasn't noticing it, but it seemed his mind was making his body ever so quietly and mischievously inch closer to Toadette. Even then, only the pink Toadette caught it from the corner of her eye. She smirk, but continued to pick flowers as if she was too preoccupied to notice.

When Champ finally decided to turn around, he could but blush himself. There was now barely a centimeter left between them. He did a good job keeping his cool in front of Toadette nevertheless, even if in his mind he was freaking out.

But again for Champ – maybe to his misfortune – his mind would act on impulse again. His hand, ever so slowly, grazed the top of Toadette's own resting hand. She gasped, but the wind only took the sound of it as it whizzed on like nothing happened.

His hand, his touch, it was all so warm. It felt good to her. Only when she gripped Champ's hand tightly, but not forcefully, did Champ himself realize that something was going on.

A mad, visible blush etched straight across his face.

"You like me," Toadette asked shyly, clearing a blush forming on her face as well.

Champ gulped, not really wishing to answer her question. But his mind suddenly started acting on impulse again; it was not going to let this opportunity pass by. Champ felt it this time, and using his willpower he would say, "Well... I... Um..."

Toadette giggled her usual giggle, one that Champ simply adored. She could tell what he wanted to say, and it only made him look cuter as he conflicted with himself. She would be the one to close up that last few centimeters between the two. It took a second glance for Champ to realize how close they were now. Now, they were touching, and Toadette was closer than ever know. He could feel her warm, strawberry breath; he felt like melting on the spot.

"Well," Toadette whispered softly, "I...like you too."

Upon hearing those words, Champ felt strangely at ease, as if a weight just fell off his shoulders. "Toadette..."

No words could be spoken again, the ever so slow, but eventual, meeting of their lips would answer any uncertainties Champ had. Sparks formed inside and their bodies heated in each others brace. The wind danced and the water rushed, as if congratulating the newly found romance.

Their kiss deepened, with Champ holding Toadette's cheek ever so lightly and Toadette pulling Champ into a hug. It was their moment neither one of them would ever forget.

_Zeena_

The day was ending and the sun was finding its resting spot along the west horizon. Everyone was either happy, in love, or, for the student council, happy that Mattie, Peach, Daisy, Paula, and the cookie sale made up for way more than what Laguz's big birthday bash cost them (In fact, they could throw two even bigger birthday bashes if they wanted to).

Only one girl from the student council wasn't so happy: Their secretary, Zeena.

Nobody noticed that she was even gone from her spot all day, which was totally fine for her. And neither did a lot of her friends today. But that was okay, she didn't mind being ignored. One could say it is her nature to be ignored.

But she had a mission to seek someone out today. A certain blue Blastoise that wasn't here at all today. She wondered why he wasn't here in the first place; didn't Blastoise love the water? Well preferably fresh river water, but then again, he loves to be with his friends so where was he?

More importantly, why was she so fixed on seeing him? But that was an easy question to answer: Of all her friends, she liked to be around him more. And even she knew that he liked to be around her more as well. She couldn't put a finger on it, but perhaps they were just that comfortable around each other.

She shook her head lightly. Maybe she'll see him in school tomorrow. For now, she should best be heading home, The beach was practically empty now, except for a few loiters here and there.

Then again, it would have been best to head home, if not for the sudden strong wind and screaming and yelling. It wind around here felt like a vacuum, but not nearly strong enough to pull her anywhere. In a few more seconds, the wind stopped and it was all quiet again – too eerily quiet.

This kind of quiet was just begging to be investigated. Backtracking where the vacuum of wind was supposedly originated from, Zeena went.

And she was a bit shocked to see who was there: Only an unconscious Chris the Blastoise.

Questions arose for this sudden appearance and even more questions arose as to what happened here. Because it seemed that nothing at all happened here; then, where did the screaming come from?

Her eyes rested back on the Pokemon, she was a bit saddened to see him unconscious like this. She wished she could just ask him, but their was no way he was going to wake up at the moment. She couldn't push nor carry him anywhere either, he was just too big.

Instead, she headed for home to retrieve a few items for the night: A sleeping bag and a snack to munch on. She just wasn't going to leave him there all by himself, that was out the question.

Maybe tomorrow morning, she'll learn what happened from him. And maybe, just maybe, they'll both spend some time together to solve whatever happened.

The thought could put a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mega had a romance contest going on, but I couldn't use this to get in. Oh well, can't change the past. :P<strong>_

_**So, this is it. This was the final chapter before I nuked this story (I promise I'm not lying this time). I'm going to need profiles again since it's been awhile so some of you might want changes to your characters or not, but it would most certainly help to have a reference so I can do this right once again. :P**_

_**The next chapter will continue right off the previous chapter before this one. There will be more OCs coming along so I'm going to do my best and try not to make it into just an introductory chapter. If you want to either stay or join HSD, feel free to shoot me a PM with a profile ready for your OC(S).**_

_**I'm sure you guys are looking forward to the new chapters to HSD as much as I am. Ciao for now! :P**_


	29. Day 30-1

_**I know I'm retarded and I supposedly got rid of a great story, but due to popular demand and self-agonizing, HSD is back and with the way it was supposed to be! So sit back, enjoy, and hopefully my writing skills haven't dulled with age. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: Until I know who is official or not, the disclaimer is roughly the same as it has always been: No owning big companies like Nintendo nor Sega, and you know which OCs you have. :P**_

**Chapter 29: Welcome back, students!**

_Dear Krissy Boy,_

_I'm not good with farewells, even if it is not forever. Still, you know me. I'm probably going to be away for the rest of the school year and possibly during Summer Break. Try not to get totally lost without me, k?_

_-Michael, your brother_

"Idiot didn't even say goodbye in person. Typical lonely brother. It won't be too long, right?" It felt like only yesterday when he told me about the new mystery dungeon expedition that was all the rage nowadays with adventurous Pokemon. I think his usual batch of friends influenced him to go, but he could use the worldly experience nonetheless, right?

"He'll be fine," I reassured myself, "He's got the talent and the friends. I'm sure he'll be the best explorer yet." Cheering myself up was proving to be a challenge, so I quickly chowed down whatever was left of my breakfast and rushed out the door. It has been awhile since I was back in school, but it looked like my little break from it was over.

I wondered how all my friends held up in the meantime?

* * *

><p>It was cloudy outside. Definitely sums up my emotion right now, not that I miss my brother already mind you! I pushed, with minimal strength, the large double doors that performed as the entrance to our fine establishment. Immediately, a mis-mash of incoherent noises and walking filled my small ears. The usual smell of books, paper, and sweat at once all entered my nostrils. The sight of many students finding out where to go filled my eyesight completely. I was definitely back.<p>

Already the first bell of the day rang and that meant I was going to be late for my first class, whatever that was going to be. It was the start of the new cycle of classes, so I had to get my schedule for the front office. The hallways were quickly becoming empty so going forward wasn't nearly as hard as my first day had been. A few short minutes later, the late bell rang and I finally found myself at the front office. I swiftly opened the door and nearly crashed into someone else! Thankfully, we were quick enough to dodge each other before that became messy.

"Chris!"

Immediately, my ears perked at the sound of a familiar voice. It was definitely a girl, more specifically a Dragon Koopa girl. I knew this girl from way back on my first day!

"Wonder! How are you?"

She smiled sweetly. I remembered my first reaction to her when she would smile like that I would immediately blush and act like a fool. She has mocha brown hair with super light blond streaks running down it along with blue eyes. She wore a bit of make-up, had a purse with her, and she had a black, stripped ring on her left ring finger. I was honestly glad I wasn't going to be the only one late today but judging by her false expression something wasn't quite right.

"Everything is good," she replied. "A bit of bad news though." She paused for a second to let it sink in and perhaps wait for me to say something. When I didn't respond, she just continued. "My family - my immediate family - just recently got a new job. I wished I could stay with Bowser and the other Kooplings but I can't. I have to transfer to a different school."

One news of somebody important to me leaving was bad enough, but now two people I know are leaving? I knew I should not of got up from bed today! Before I even got the chance to reply, she softly put one of her fingers above my lips.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be..." She sighed and walked closer to the door. "I wished things between us could of been more...magical..." And with that closing statement, she was gone. She was gone and I was left with a heavy heart. It was true that things between us were rather rocky, but to end it all like this was just ridiculous. The urge to chase her down and make things right would of been almost unbearable to the point where I would of snapped had it not been for two more familiar faces.

"Chris?"

Refocusing my attention away from Wonder, I saw Mega and TSO. Another two of my pals that I had not seen in forever. TSO was more like a brother to me in certain ways. He usually dons a blue shirt, khaki shorts, and a baseball cap. Personality-wise, one could say he is well rounded in all areas that makes him likable. Mega, with shaggy brown hair and gray eyes, usually wore a hoodie with wolf painted on the front, blue jeans, and white athletic shoes. Often calm and reserved, he isn't too quick to hate anyone really.

"Hi-ho guys!" Mega chuckled under his breath since it's usually him that greets people like that. However, the good nature atmosphere around them didn't seem all that pleasant today. As I was going to assume why I felt this way, and given my two previous run-ins this morning, I could only guess something really bleak was going to be said.

"I'm assuming you two aren't here to get the new class schedule?" When both shook their heads, I just assumed the worst.

"Yeah," Mega answered. "Both of us are going to a gifted school."

"Apparently, our grades are superior in every department so they think we should be challenged more at a different school," TSO added.

Today has just been unbelievable. Could it get any worse?

"Actually, it can get worse." Our attention diverted to another very familiar face in the room. An otter of sorts with a white belly, ruffled hair, black pants, and a red polo shirt. "Looks like I'll be joined the two man crusade here."

"You are also going to the gifted school?"

"Seems like it." He shrugged. "They insisted I go because of my superior grades as well."

After a few more minutes of good laughter and reminiscing, my three good buddies left. Left and now gone forever. I wondered if the day was going this sour already, if there was going to be a light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. I made my way to the front desk and was greeted with the most sweetest secretary anyone could ever meet.

"Christopher, so good to see you this morning."

"Thank you, Ms. Vanilla. I'm glad you're having a good morning." Really, I was glad one of us was having a good morning. I patiently waited while she typed some words into her personal computer. Seconds later I could hear the printer in the other room turn on. The door to that room opened and then out popped...

Out popped...

"Christopher? It's good to see you again."

Out popped the girl of my affections. The intelligent and reserved girl known as Zeena. If you ever ask me why I had such a huge attraction to her, I couldn't tell you. Maybe it was her long dark brown hair that covered her eyes but never once made me feel fearful. Maybe it was the silver locket that was shaped like an eye, captivating me to lo- like this girl. Maybe it was the mysterious aura I felt around her. I knew so little about Zeena, yet I wanted to know more. I wanted to be her shield, her knight in shining armor, her loyal friend, her...

"Chris, are you okay?" Her sweet voice instantly brought me back to reality and then I slowly grabbed the piece of paper she was trying to give me. I tried to act like I was studying it, but I couldn't focus enough.

"Remember," Vanilla chimed in. "Classes will start tomorrow so don't be late, please." With that closing statement, she went into the printer room for something, leaving me and Zenna all by ourselves. I swear someone turned the heat on way to high today because I was feeling a little feverish.

"Well, I should be getting back to my duties," she finally said. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

Choking on the lump in my throat, I was able to very meekly nod. She smiled and was going back to the other room until I...

"Zeena!"

"Yes?"

"Are you... Going to be busy the rest of the day?"

"Well, we have a few more students to seek out but after that... I guess not."

"Do you maybe...?"

"Hm?"

"Would you want to... Hang out with... Me? Later today? Maybe? Kind of? Sort of?"

For a whole long minute, maybe more, she just stood there. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, I was getting so nervous right now.

"Sounds like a plan. I should be done in the next half hour or so." She went inside the room... Did she smile? I could of sworn I saw something like it!

Not completely with reality at the moment, I awkwardly stumbled out the room like a penguin. It was only at that moment after I closed the door that the revelation of what I had just done actually occurred to me:

I just asked Zeena on a date?

"Krissy Boy, I think you've seen better days."

Not even glancing up at her, I responded. "Fifi, I think I just made a terrible mistake!"

Felicity, the girl with a can-do attitude and a simplistic wardrobe, studied me carefully and instantly made a final call - Hitting it right in the nail. "You just asked Zeena on a date, didn't you?"

"No? Yes? Maybe? I don't think so...?"

"How long?"

"Roughly half an hour."

"Then, I got a half hour to get you prepped up!" Not even waiting for my consent, she dragged me away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So begins the next series of chapters to long and anticipated High School Days. Hope you all stick around and bear with me and my (un)bearable-ness. I'm sorry this short chapter took too long (This is actually the eighth time I revised this). There were some grown-up things, as they call it, I had to take care of. More specifically trying to buy a house and getting married.<strong>_

_**Yes people, I'm actually getting married at age 21. :P**_

_**So in other news, I've decided to split the chapter introducing all old and new comers into two, maybe three, chapters so nobody gets bombarded with mass hysteria. I also wanted to give you all a little insight on the world around the school before we hit the books once more. :P**_

_**Ciao for now! :P**_


End file.
